Reencarnación
by Darleen
Summary: Continuación de Flying. Ubicado en Eldest.Las cosas se complican para Saeth luego de una desaparición, sin embargo pronto decide viajar a Ellesmera con Eragon y las cosas cobrarán un nuevo tinte. TERMINADO! Y QUE FINAL! A que no se lo vieron venir.
1. La Runa De La Lágrima

Saeth acarició el musculoso cuello de Gorm y montó en él. Se sentía extraña luego del enfrentamiento con su otro yo, y no había querido que ni Arya, ni Angela ni nadie curara sus heridas, las había limpiado y vendado, ya dejaría que sanaran solas, las necesitaba como recordatorio de lo que había sucedido.

No había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Murtagh, él se había enojado por ello y se había marchado con Ajihad y los gemelos a perseguir a los úrgalos sin siquiera despedirse. Quería verlo y decirle que lo lamentaba, le parecía una estúpida razón para pelearse ahora que todo parecía haberse serenado, al menos de momento. Pero no importaba, apenas llegara lo abrazaría, lo besaría y le diría cuánto lo amaba.

Tampoco había hablado de lo sucedido con Eragon, a pesar de que ambos parecían haber pasado por procesos similares, en cierta forma, estaban transformados y se sentían frágiles e indefensos, como si el más leve cambio pudiera afectar su recientemente formado carácter.

Además de frágil se sentía extraña, su relación con los vardenos y los enanos había cambiado notablemente, al verla la llamaban princesa, le hacían obsequios y la trataban con suma simpatía y educación. Algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada desde que vivía Uru'baen. Sentía un extraño nudo en su estómago al recordar la visión de su pequeña yo abrazando a Galbatorix y la aceptación de que su vida junto a su padre no había sido tan terrible, de hecho había sido una de las épocas más felices de su vida. Y lo peor era que cada vez que la llamaban princesa evocaban aquella imagen en su mente.

Suavemente, Gorm la llevó hasta donde esperaban Eragon, Arya, Orik y otros. Aquel mismo día llegarían Murtagh y los demás, no podía esperar a verlo aparecer en la boca del túnel para lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia él, sin importarle el dolor de las heridas, y arrojarse a sus brazos. Aquel día se había preparado con especial esmero, rara vez se arreglaba, por no decir nunca, pero esta vez lo había hecho, se había puesto un vestido negro y una capa rojo sangre que bien podría compararse con la que aún inundaba el campo de batalla. Al llegar junto al resto les dirigió a sus amigos una sonrisa de emoción contenida, estaba demasiado feliz.

Luego de un momento de espera, unas diez figuras emergieron de la boca del túnel. Quien debía de ser Ajihad levantó una mano y el resto se formó en dos filas rectas y continuó avanzando orgullosamente hacia Tronjheim. Saeth sonrió radiante, deseando poder distinguir a Murtagh entre los hombres para así correr a recibirlo. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, y mejor si podía hacerle pasar el ridículo a Ajihad.

Repentinamente se oyó un fuerte bullicio tras los hombres. Saeth sintió una extraña sensación, un horrible presentimiento. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada espoleó a Gorm y galoparon en dirección a ellos. El grito de Eragon tras ella le erizó los vellos de la nuca, confirmándole su presentimiento.

-¡Úrgalos!

Saeth sintió las tibias lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Y recordó la profecía de Angela.

–_Está lágrima representa el dolor espiritual, está junto a este otro –señaló un hueso con una línea horizontal y un círculo encima –sólo una vez salió este símbolo, quiere decir que tendrás una larga vida, pero la cercanía con la lágrima significa que tu larga vida estará sembrada de tristeza._

No prestó atención a Eragon volando sobre ella, ni a Arya corriendo a la par de su caballo. Sus ojos estaban fijos delante. Fue inminente, vio como los úrgalos se les echaban encima.

-¡No! –gritó con toda la voz que pudo, como si su voz fuera a espantar a los úrgalos, pero no sucedió así, jamás sucedía así para ella. Nada de milagros, sólo la inminente, cruda y despiadada realidad.

Recordó las palabras de su yo maligna.

_-No bromees conmigo, sabes perfectamente que las "cosas buenas" sólo se te son dadas para luego quitártelas cuando menos lo esperas, en el momento en que más te duela. Así sucedió con Jaru, así sucedió con Brom, así sucedió y sucederá con todo lo que ames. Seguro que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te quiten a tus nuevos amigos, entonces es allí cuando regresarás a mi, pidiéndome que te mantenga con vida el tiempo suficiente para vengarte, pero luego resulta que no cumples tu venganza._

Se produjo un extraño remolino en el aire, para cuando se despejó sólo quedaban Ajihad, los Gemelos y Murtagh.

-¡MURTAGH! –gritó desesperada. Tenía el rostro empapado en llanto, parecía una pesadilla en la que en cuanto más se acercaba, más lejano parecía estar.

Los úrgalos se les echaron encima y los ocultaron de la vista. Antes de que llegara lo suficientemente cerca como para siquiera lanzar un conjuro, los úrgalos se desparramaron hacia el túnel, dejando un reguero de cuerpos tras de si.

Al llegar se bajó de un salto de Gorm, no era consciente de que alguien más estuviera con ella. Frente a sus ojos pasaban las imágenes de la tumba de su madre, el día en que Tornac murió, el cuerpo sin vida de Jaru, Brom muriendo frente a sus ojos.

Dando traspiés se lanzó desesperada sobre los cuerpos y los volteó, buscando, y a la vez no deseando ver a Murtagh. Tenía las manos empapadas en sangre al igual que sus rodillas, pero no se detuvo, continuó buscando a Murtagh como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos, pero a la vez no quería encontrar su cuerpo por que aquello significaría aceptar su muerte, y sentía que nunca podría lidiar con ello, no Murtagh, no a quién más amaba en toda la tierra.

No le prestó atención a las últimas palabras de Ajihad, ya no tenía fuerzas para buscar, y sólo quedaba un cuerpo, cubierto por una desordenada y ensangrentada capa. A gatas se acercó, casi deseando correr en la dirección opuesta. No sentía el punzante dolor en su costado, ni en ninguno de sus brazos ni las heridas restantes, era sólo consciente del cuerpo frente a ella. Alargó una trémula mano y arrancó la capa con violencia. El alivio la golpeó demasiado fuerte al ver que no se trataba de Murtagh, entonces miró hacia la boca del túnel. Se lo habían llevado, a él y a los gemelos. Repentinamente todo a su alrededor pareció cobrar sonido y movimiento.

-¿Puedes seguirlos? –escuchó que Eragon le preguntaba a Arya.

Saeth montó en Gorm, le importaba poco si Arya los seguía o no, si se habían llevado a Murtagh ella los seguiría hacia las mismísimas puertas de Uru'baen. Cubierta de sangre ajena y llena de heridas se aferró a las riendas de su caballo con el dolor dibujado en su rostro. No importaba si era ella sola, en el estado en el que se encontraba podría haberse enfrentado a todos los úrgalos juntos y acabarlos.

-¡Saeth! ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Eragon escandalizado –Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie.

La chica se tambaleó sobre la montura como si fuera a desmayarse, pero se sujetó con más fuerza.

-Voy por él, se que no está muerto y voy a ayudarlo –lo miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, había una terrible tristeza en sus ojos, un dolor en el alma tan poderoso que logró incluso que Eragon se sintiera abatido –Por favor Eragon, no intentes detenerme.

A toda respuesta el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto, aún no del todo convencido de que hacía lo correcto.

Sin decir nada Saeth partió a toda velocidad montada sobre Gorm. Arya no tardó en unirse a ella, pero la vista de la chica estaba fija en la oscuridad del túnel, y su atención en la meta.


	2. Fría y Rota

Saeth cabalgaba a toda velocidad. El dolor en sus heridas empeoraba con cada sacudida de Gorm, pero no pensaba detenerse. A cada momento sentía la preocupada mirada de Arya sobre ella, llevaban un buen tiempo siguiendo a los úrgalos, y estos parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello. En cada giro que daba el túnel, Saeth rogaba por encontrar a los úrgalos. No entendía por qué se los habían llevado; por una parte lo agradecía, de no haber sido así estarían muerto, como Ajihad y los otros, pero aún así seguía sin tener sentido. Como tampoco lo tenía aquella misteriosa nube de humo que lo había cubierto todo ¿Acaso los úrgalos tenían un mago con ellos? Todo aquello era muy extraño.

A su lado, una de las paredes desapareció dando lugar a un negro abismo que parecía no tener fondo. Una sensación de vértigo sacudió levemente a Saeth cuando Gorm se acercó peligrosamente al borde.

-¡Allí! ¡Hay algo más adelante! –le dijo Arya señalando al frente. Su voz sonaba fatigada, y el sudor cubría su frente.

El corazón de Saeth dio un brinco y aumentó la velocidad. Parecía que los violentos latidos le sacarían el corazón del pecho, no sabía si lo que sentía era preocupación o felicidad, y no quería descubrirlo. Sólo quería encontrar a Murtagh sano y salvo.

Al acercarse al bulto descubrió que no era una persona. Bajó de Gorm con ayuda de Arya, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero rápidamente se separó de ella y se acercó a la ropa tirada. Reconoció la túnica y los guantes de piel de Murtagh junto a una rasgada y ensangrentada túnica morada.

Los dedos de Saeth aprisionaron la túnica y hundió su rostro en ella… No era posible, no quería creerlo.

Arya apoyó la mano en su hombro a toda respuesta.

-Invócalo –le dijo Saeth con voz apagada, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo ella, la fuerza de decisión que había gobernado en ella las últimas horas la había abandonado completamente.

-Saeth… no creo que eso sirva de mucho… el abismo… -dudó la mujer.

-Dije: Invócalo –repitió con voz firme, ignorando la puntada en su corazón causada por ningún dolor físico.

Arya apretó su hombro, pero luego se separó de ella. Sacó una bota de agua y derramó un poco sobre el suelo de roca. Miró a Saeth un momento, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el agua, era una mirada intensa y a la vez desesperada. Soltó un suspiro y pronunció:

-Draumr kópa.

Una profunda oscuridad, tan negra como las profundidades del abismo junto a ellas, envolvió el agua. Nada, ni un solo rayo de luz, ni un solo movimiento.

-No… -fue lo único que salió de la boza de Saeth, como un ronco lamento.

Apartó la vista del líquido y se alejó casi arrastrándose, aferrándose a la túnica de Murtagh como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sentía las nubes de tormenta que comenzaban a acorralarla, pero no era verdad, Murtagh no estaba muerto, aquello era imposible.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Arya la miró consternada.

-Esto es todo mentira –le explico sintiendo un nudo en su garganta –se que pronto despertaré y estaré en mi cama, junto a Murtagh. Ya he tenido esta clase de sueños. Siempre parecen reales, pero no lo son.

-Saeth, cariño –dijo Arya mirándola con tristeza. Estaba claro que la chica estaba haciendo lo esperado, negaba la muerte de Murtagh, se negaba a aceptarla, sin embargo, no creía que aquella delgada y frágil pantalla protectora le durara mucho, se estaba haciendo daño a ella misma con ello.

-Te he dicho que estoy soñando Arya –respondió cortante.

-Pero es que…

-¡Déjame despertar Arya!

-¡No estas soñando cariño! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía verla así. Se agachó a su lado mirándola compasivamente y la abrazó.

Saeth se apartó de ella con fuerza.

-No me trates así, no me mires así. No necesito compasión, no trates de curarme si no estoy herida. Murtagh no está muerto –dijo con firmeza pero con cierto tono de desesperación.

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que era mentira, pero la necesitaba, necesitaba la mentira para esconderse tras ella, no quería llorar, no quería sufrir ni quería enfrentar la verdad.

Arya la miró fijamente a los ojos, entonces pudo ver en ellos la temible verdad, aquella de la que estaba intentando huir. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que en el fondo ya sabía, no estaba soñando, la dura realidad la golpeó con la misma intensidad de años atrás.

Sus ojos brillaron y su cuerpo se sacudió levemente, al tiempo que volvía a retroceder.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. No de nuevo.

Arya seguía mirándola con aquella inquietante compasión, aquella mirada que le repetía una y otra vez que había perdido lo que más amaba, y esta vez el mensaje fue doblemente claro.

-¡Oh, no, por favor no! –gritó horrorizada.

Hundió el rostro en la túnica y rompió a llorar.

-Esto no está sucediendo –negó con voz ahogada, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al abismo.

-Saeth… debemos irnos –le dijo Arya con tacto –vamos pequeña.

-Déjame sola –respondió sin mirarla.

-Saeth…

-¡DEJAME SOLA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Arya se puso de pie. Sabía que no podía reprocharle a Saeth que la tratara de aquella manera, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle.

-Muy bien –fue todo lo que dijo. Esperó un momento, con la leve esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, pero Saeth parecía desconectada del mundo, con la mirada perdida, las lágrimas rodando incesantemente por sus ojos, y la túnica y los guantes aferrados contra su pecho. Tras lanzarle una última mirada preocupada salió caminando lentamente por el túnel.

Saeth ni se inmutó, miraba directamente al abismo, aquella oscuridad que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba. Sin embargo, en su mente miraba directamente a los ojos de Murtagh, cada rasgo de su rostro, su sonrisa, la manera en que el cabello le caía sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? –preguntó a la oscuridad que parecía cerrarse alrededor de ella –Esto no es justo, nada de esto es justo –sollozó –Murtagh… no puedes dejarme, prometiste que no lo harías…

"_-Murtagh… -Saeth jugueteó con el collar sin mirarlo –Tú nunca vas a abandonarme ¿Verdad?_

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_Le sostuvo el mentón y la obligó delicadamente a mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Lo prometo."_

No pudo retener más las lágrimas y calló de costado, donde comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Le era imposible no recordar cada momento junto a él, desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

"_-¿Murtagh? –pronunció casi sin voz._

_Él le sonrió._

_-¿Cómo estás princesa?"_

Cuando descubrió que lo seguía amando.

"_Se inclinó sobre el supuestamente dormido Murtagh y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_-Buenas noches Murtagh –susurró con tristeza._

_-Buenas noches princesa –le sobresaltó la voz del muchacho._

_Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se alejó rápidamente hasta la otra punta de la celda donde se acurrucó para dormir."_

Su reconciliación.

"_-Yo te amaba… –una solitaria ovación respondió al gesto de Eragon, Murtagh vaciló y miró hacia otro lado, dudoso, para luego mirarla directo a los ojos, con una intensidad que la chica nunca le había visto, entonces gritó: – ¡Te sigo amando! –Murtagh le tomó el rostro y la besó con fuerza."_

La noche en que se había entregado a él como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro hombre.

_-Nunca te lo he dicho… pero –apoyó su frente contra la de Murtagh –te amo tanto –dijo con voz ahogada._

_Murtagh sonrió tiernamente._

_-Yo también te amo –acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos, disfrutando de aquel sencillo contacto._

Su reencuentro luego de la batalla.

"_Murtagh y Saeth se miraron largamente, el le sonrió con ternura y una felicidad apenas contenida. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, para luego besarla con pasión._

_-Te amo, nuca más vuelvas a dejarme –le susurró al oído reteniéndola en sus brazos._

_-No lo haré si tú no lo haces –le respondió ella de igual forma"_

Y por último recordó sus últimas palabras "Bien, no me digas nada" había dicho con voz ofendida y se había marchado, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que los úrgalos se le echaron encima. Y ahora ya nunca lo volvería a ver.

-No –lloró -¡NO! –su gritó de protesta resonó por el túnel, amplificado.

Luego de que se apagara el eco de su grito sólo se oyó el sonido de su respiración ahogada, conteniendo el nudo monumental formado en su garganta, pero sin posibilidad de detener las lágrimas de puro dolor. No era posible que le hubieran quitado a Murtagh, el mundo no podía ser así de despiadado, no era posible. Ya había pasado por aquella situación, ya había estado allí y la había sobrevivido por la ira, pero en aquella ocasión no se sentía fuerte, no se sentía furiosa, sólo existía el dolor, el vacío y la inmensa pena que parecía drenar su vida con cada lágrima. Estaba fría y estaba rota y no creía que nada pudiera repararla.

Arqueó su espalda soltando un grito mudo que le hizo doler la garganta. Desesperada y llorando arañó la piedra queriendo descargar su dolor aferrándose a algo. No tenía ninguna almohada ni ningún hombro dónde llorar, sólo fría roca. Abrazó sus piernas y se quedó recostada, hecha un ovillo, sollozando e hipando incontrolablemente.

No podía creer que en algún momento de su vida hubiera existido la felicidad o algo que no fuera el dolor y la agonía. De seguro todo había sido una ilusión, no existía la alegría, el mundo no era así. No existía el color, era todo un negro abismo, frío y solitario, como el lugar donde Murtagh estaría en aquel momento.

Miró hacia el abismo, de haber tenido fuerzas se habría planteado seriamente el hecho de lanzarse en él, en un intento desesperado de reencontrarse con su amor, pero carecía completamente de fuerza. ¿Qué sentido podría tener su vida en aquel momento? Ninguno, si es que en algún momento lo había tenido. No tenía a Murtagh y no lo tendría ¿Qué bueno tenía seguir con vida? Era la hija del monstruo más grande de la historia de Algaësía, y ni siquiera confiaba n que fueran a derrotarlo, ya no importaba quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes los malos. Lo único importante había dejado el mundo y la había dejado a ella.

¿Por qué no se habían llevado su vida y no la de él? Él se merecía vivir más que ella. Ella ahora estaba muerta de todas formas, así que no habría habido diferencia alguna.

Aquel vacío en sus brazos era insoportable, ni siquiera lo tenía en sus brazos para decirle que lo amaba, no había podido pedirle disculpas, no había podido recordarle su promesa de que siempre estarían juntos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, tal vez horas, tal vez menos. Para cuando se puso de pie tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y le dolí el cuerpo. Si emitir sonido alguno emprendió el lúgubre camino de regreso seguida por el silencioso Gorm que se mantenía a distancia prudente. No lloraba más, tal vez sería por el hecho de que se le habían agotado las lágrimas, o quizá había llegado al punto en que su tristeza ya no se podía demostrar con lágrimas.


	3. Lealtades

Saeth dio unos pasos en la enorme montaña hueca sin mirar a nadie. En su mente sólo se escuchaban los pasos de sus botas contra el suelo, los susurros a su alrededor parecían no tener sonido, no era consciente de las miradas de los habitantes de Farthen Dür clavadas en ella y los murmullos que levantaba su presencia luego de haber desaparecido por largas horas.

En sus manos llevaba la túnica y los guantes de Murtagh que acariciaba distraídamente mientras caminaba como una autómata.

Repentinamente un niño se le acercó.

-¿Señorita Saeth?–dijo el niño con cautela tocándole el hombro. Ella volteó a verlo sin ninguna expresión más que dolor en sus ojerosos e hinchados ojos y vio que era un chico pálido y de rodillas huesudas. - la han convocado ante el Consejo de Ancianos –anunció como si fuera la mejor noticia que podría darle.

De haber tenido humor, Saeth habría soltado una risotada ¿Ella, convocada ante el Consejo de Ancianos? No tenía ni quería tener nada que ver con ellos, ante el único que respondía era ante Eragon, y si creían que ella estaba allí por que admiraba su pequeña ciudadela subterránea estaban muy equivocados. Miró al niño de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo con brusquedad.

-Jarsha señorita –respondió el niño.

-Bien Jarsha, dile al "Concejo de Ancianos" que no iré –tiró de las riendas de Gorm y siguió su camino.

Jarsha se quedó pasmado, pero al recuperarse se apresuró a seguirla.

-P… pero… señorita Saeth… es un gran honor… el concejo…

-No tengo nada que ver con ese montón de viejos, sean quienes sean –lo miró directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que no estaba bromeando, ni estaba de humor para insistencias. Sin embargo su expresión se ablandó al ver los enormes ojos castaños del niño. Torció la boca molesta con ella –mira, lo siento Jarsha. Pero diles eso, es mi mensaje y mi decisión, no es tu culpa. Has hecho bien tu trabajo, y no dejes que esos vejetes te digan lo contrario.

-Muy bien… pero no les va a gustar nada.

-Por supuesto que no, pero aquí hay una fiera que no van a poder domar, mi único respeto está ahora con Eragon, Saphira y Arya, y con nadie más –dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando atrás al atónito Jarsha. De seguro nunca antes nadie había rechazado una invitación de aquel dichoso concejo.

Dejó a Gorm para que descansase en el establo, de seguro estaba tan exhausto como ella, y luego caminó a paso lento hacia su habitación. Mientras caminaba dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda y se encontró con unos conocidos ojos marrones.

Eragon casi corrió hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera decir nada la asfixió en un abrazo. Saeth se dejó abrazar, sin fuerzas para levantar los brazos, sintió que las emociones se le anudaban en la garganta como si estuviera ahogando un grito. Finalmente no pudo retener más el llanto y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eragon, dando rienda suelta a su tristeza, por segunda vez. Él no dijo nada, pues sabía que sus palaras no podían surtir efecto alguno, en cambio, como buen amigo la consoló en silencio, acariciando su brillante cabellera negra.

-No quiero creerlo Eragon –dijo repentinamente con voz ahogada –Él… se ha ido.

-Lo sé, lo sé –la reconfortó con voz suave.

-Siento… -tragó saliva tratando de recuperar la voz –siento que mi peor temor se está haciendo realidad.

-¿Y cuál es ese temor?

-Temo quedarme sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor. Toda mi vida pretendí que no necesitaba de nadie… pero la verdad es que aún que no necesito de muchas personas, no sé que haría si perdiera a los pocos que significan el mundo para mi… -respiró entrecortadamente, con la angustia clavada en el pecho –Y ahora… siento que está sucediendo… primero Jaru, luego Brom, ahora… -soltó un sollozo retenido –ahora Murtagh… y Angela, ella dijo que esto sucedería. Estoy destinada a tener una vida de sufrimiento ¿Dime qué clase de vida es esa?

-No digas eso –la reprendió suavemente –Yo no permitiré que sufras más, nunca te dejaré sola.

Saeth se sintió agradecida, sin embargo se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría su amigo mantener su promesa. Murtagh no había decidido abandonarla ¿Qué evitaba que le arrebataran también a Eragon?

Se separó de su amigo e intentó sonreírle para demostrarle su agradecimiento, sin embargo sólo consiguió una mueca.

Nuevamente se encaminó a su habitación, esperando poder estar sola. Sin embargo, ya había alguien esperándola allí. Ella lo había conocido antes de la batalla de Farthen Dür, su nombre era Jórmundur, la mano derecha de Ajihad, un cargo que no lo dejaba muy bien parado ante sus ojos.

Saeth se freno frente a él, esperando que se apartase, sin embargo él habló.

-El Concejo te ha convocado y tú has ignorado el pedido ¿Sabes lo mal parada que te deja este hecho? –se veía muy molesto, pero parecía estar controlando su ira.

Saeth soltó un suspiro y sonrió hurañamente. Luego levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Jórmundur.

-No me importa… quedar bien parada –dijo firme y pausadamente –no me importa lo que piense tu bendito concejo, lo que piensen los enanos o los vardenos.

-Como no te has querido reunir con el concejo he tenido que venir yo a hablar contigo –dijo Jórmundur ignorando su declaración.

-Claro, por que somos los mejores amigos ¿Verdad? –lo ignoró y pasó a su habitación, donde se lavó la sangre de las manos en una pequeña fuente.

Jórmundur entró tras ella, cansado de su actitud.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, tal como le pedimos a Eragon, para que quien obtenga el lugar de Ajihad lo haga con la mayor legitimidad posible.

Ella volvió a reír incrédulamente.

-¿De qué les serviría mi apoyo? Soy a quien deberían considerar su enemiga, soy la hija de Galbatorix –no lo dijo en forma de amenaza, era la verdad, según lo que creía, mas allá de todas las cortesías, era la hija de su enemigo. No comprendía de qué les podría servir su ayuda, y tampoco se encontraba con deseos de brindarla. Si el ambiente se volvía muy pesado se marcharía, tan fácil como lo habían hecho los úrgalos, y nadie lo notaría hasta que estuviera muy lejos.

-Aún que no lo creas, y tal vez no lo merezcas –agregó innecesariamente –tu opinión tiene mucho peso aquí, tanto vardenos como enanos te respetan, y eso le dará seguridad al sucesor.

-¿Y a quién tienen en mente?

-A Nasuada.

Saeth se quedó inmóvil, luego se secó las manos con tranquilidad y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Lentamente se dio vuelta y miró a Jormundur como si creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. Esperas que YO de MI apoyo, el cual no estoy muy dispuesta a dar, para ayudar a Nasuada –se cruzó de brazos molesta –Dime que es una broma y puede que salgas de una pieza de esta habitación.

- Dentro de dos días se celebrará el funeral de Ajihad –dijo calmadamente Jórmundur -Justo después, planeamos designar a Nasuada como nuestra nueva líder. Queremos que estés presente en el nombramiento y que jures lealtad a los vardenos; así nadie, ni siquiera Hrothgar, podrá quejarse.

Esta vez la risa de Saeth fue una carcajada cargada de desprecio.

-Realmente tienes que estar bromeando.

- Eso devolverá a la gente la confianza que perdió por la muerte de Ajihad y evitará que nadie intente dividir esta organización.

-No –dijo rotundamente.

-¿Eres consciente…

-Sobre mi cadáver juraré lealtad alguna –estaba furiosa de que llegara a molestarla con aquellas tonterías, quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola para intentar calmar el dolor que le quemaba en el pecho. No era suficientemente fuerte, no para soportar aquello, no sin Murtagh –Ahora vete.

-No seas irracional.

-¡VETE! No te quiero ver ni a ti, a tu concejo o a Nasuada –ya sentía que los ojos volvían a empañársele.

Jórmundur la miró un instante con una mirada imposible de descifrar, pero estaba claro que no le había agradado su decisión.

-Lamento tu perdida –dijo.

-No, no lo hace –respondió ella con ojos empañados.

Jórmundur no dijo más y se marchó.

Entonces Saeth calló de rodillas y rompió a llorar. Esta harta de la vida maldita que le había tocado.


	4. La Despedida

HoOOOOLA de nuevo )

Tanto tiempo jaj

Nah, lamento los aburridos capítulos anteriores, pero ahora les dejo algo ciertamente interesante

**Amiyumi:**hola mi primer reviewiera ) jaj, palabra complicada. Mi agente no me permite dar detalles acerca de la trama XD JAJAJAJ. Nah, según mi criterio, y los pedidos de los lectores, es posible que no desarrolle mucho la relación EragonXArya, me cae bien Arya, pero no me agrada lo que le hizo a Eragon, así que la voy a dejar sin el pan y sin al torta… (tiene torta? No, no tiene… entonces por que digo pavadas?) (No me hagas caso, dichos mal usados jaj) Si, como ya dije los primeros son medio emboles, pero bue, ya comienzan las cosas raras, les recomendaría que se acuerden de ellas por que más adelante se explican. Sobre Saeth en Ellesmera jaj, les espera un GRAN sorpresa, la reina se va a caer de (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) jaj. No te preocupes por el review largo, yo soy peor, en las N/A, las respuestas, los reviews, TODO jaj

Chuicks a todos

ValLLLLL!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Para aquellos que aman siempre es demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto para dejar ir, demasiado pronto para decir adiós. Demasiado pronto para decir "esta vida ha terminado, y no hay más" 

Saeth recordaba estas palabras mientras permanecía parada frente a la entrada del túnel por el que había perseguido a los úrgalos, eran las mismas que le había dicho Brom al perder a Jaru, se sentía de la misma desesperante manera, sólo que esta vez no tenía cuerpo sobre el que llorar, sólo le restaba dar su último adiós al viento, con la esperanza de que en algún lugar, estuviera donde estuviera, Murtagh supiera que había alguien que realmente le echaría de menos, y que lloraba su pérdida con amargas lágrimas. Estaba vestido con ropa de duelo, como todos en Frathen Dür, sólo que ella guardaba duelo por una persona completamente distinta.

Se había dado cuenta de que existía en su corazón una herida, una herida que desde la muerta de Jaru no había logrado sanar, y ahora, que la sombra de la muerte volvía a alzar vuelo sobre ella, la herida sangraba una vez más, como ya había sangrado con cada pérdida

Desde la lejanía se escuchó un BUM, proveniente de los tambores del funeral de Ajihad. Probablemente sería la única en todo Tronjheim que no estaba presente.

BUM

Sintió que su corazón se sacudía, aún no podía creer que Murtagh ya no estuviera allí para ella, ni que nunca más lo estaría. Durante el tiempo en el que habían estado separados, aún que había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo, seguía cabiendo una posibilidad, sabía que estaba vivo, pero en aquel momento… simplemente era imposible, y lo más duro era aceptarlo.

BUM

Nuevamente su corazón pareció sacudirse con los tambores. Cerró los ojos y susurró unas palabras en el idioma antiguo, una porción de roca se alzó, como si fuera una lápida, pero pronto tomó una forma más compleja, llena de tallados, y con sólo un nombre en ella: Murtagh.

BUM

Se arrodilló, besó la túnica y los guantes cuidadosamente doblados y los dejó frente a la tumba. Luego se puso de pie y contempló lo que había hecho

BUM

Era todo, aquella era la última prueba para aceptar la muerte de Murtagh, sintió una sensación extraña en ella, era como si al escribir su nombre significaba que realmente había muerto, como si ya no hubiera vuelta atrás. Apartó la vista, tratando de evitar el sentimiento de que de cierta forma había matado a Murtagh dándolo por muerto.

Suavemente le llegó una canción, como un triste lamento en un quejumbroso lenguaje. Se colocó la negra capucha y se unió al lamento, tiñendo cada nota con su dolor y su pena. Al terminar la canción cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No supo cuentas horas pasó allí, de seguro fueron muchas, cuando oyó unos pasos tras ella. No volteó a ver, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Realmente lo voy a echar de menos –dijo Nasuada con voz afectada –era un buen hombre, me entristece que haya desaparecido.

Saeth no contestó inmediatamente, contuvo las lágrimas de cólera que se agolpaban en sus ojos y volteó a ver a Nasuada con una mirada cargada de ira e incredulidad.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo tratando de calmarse –hace unos días, casi había creído que amabas a Murtagh. Estuve a punto, casi de creer que existía alguien más en el mundo que se preocupara por Murtagh de la manera en que yo lo hacía –soltó un suspiro y miró al techo para luego volver a bajar la cabeza –pero me di cuenta de que no te interesa. Nunca lo amaste, su muerte no te importó demasiado ¿Te entristeces? ¿Cómo, de la manera en que uno ve un perro y dice: me entristece que haya muerto? ¿Es esa tu tristeza? Y no me digas que es por mantener la compostura, por que él se merece más que eso. No era un solo hombre, era al hombre que amaba. Y cuando desapareció… no hiciste nada. Fui yo quien tomó su caballo y persiguió a los úrgalos, mientras tú estabas quien sabe donde. Fui yo quien lamentó su pérdida.

-Estaba llorando a mi padre. Preparando su funeral –Nasuada dio un paso hacia ella, visiblemente dolida de sus palabras. Pero Saeth no iba a retractarse –funeral al que no asististe.

-Tal vez tú y todo Tronjheim consideren a tu padre como un gran héroe –los ojos de ambas brillaban con dolor, y ambas miraban a la otra con enojo, sin embargo hablaban calmadamente -No me importa. Puedo ser muchas cosas, no lo niego, pero no soy hipócrita. No voy a presentar mis respetos a un hombre que no respeto. Tu padre asesinó a Jaru, con o sin intención, y en mi mente quedará marcado con ello para siempre. Tú estabas llorando a tu padre, y yo al hombre que amaba. Supongo que estamos a mano.

-Entonces creo que es inútil que te pida que me des tu aprobación para gobernar a los vardenos.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba Nasuada, Saeth no rió ante aquella ridícula idea. Soltó un suspiro y clavó su vista en la tumba de Murtagh.

-Mi vida fue perfecta hasta que cumplí doce años, desde entonces, todo comenzó a derrumbarse –su voz sonaba apagada y distante –es como si me hubieran maldecido. Cada cosa que llego a amar demasiado me la arrebatan. Creo que he llegado al punto en que realmente no vivo, la única razón que me mantiene en pie es mi lealtad hacia Eragon. Él es un gran hombre, pero yo no soy como él. Y no importa lo que digas, mi opinión no pesa en este lugar ni en ningún otro –se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos –Así que dime ¿Por qué quieres mi aprobación?

Nasuada entrelazó sus manos y bajó la mirada respirando profundamente, al parecer cobrando coraje. Al alzar la vista había cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Por que he perdido a mi padre, y siento que las fuerzas me flaquean. Sin embargo tú, como has dicho, has pasado por mi situación demasiadas veces y sigues en pie, sigues con tu camino. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees y te admiro por ello, tal como lo hacen todos a tu alrededor.

Saeth no creía sus palabras ¿Nasuada, su enemiga declarada, la admiraba? Todo estaba realmente de cabeza. La miró en busca de una señal de mentira en sus ojos, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que no mentía. Finalmente bajó la cabeza y dijo con terquedad:

-Por mi has lo que quieras, yo no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo –pasó por su lado y siguió su camino.

No había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo y volteó a ver la tumba de Murtagh. Lo siguiente que ocurrió sucedió demasiado rápido como para que pudiera asimilarlo.

Al volver la vista al frente algo la golpeó con fuerza, pero no físicamente, o al menos eso parecía. Era una mente, increíblemente poderosa que chocó contra ella con una fuerza increíble. Y luego, nuevamente el dolor agonizante que ya había logrado olvidar, sólo que esta vez era más fuerte, más intenso. Sintió como si un inmenso poder la abrasara por dentro, abrió los brazos y soltó un grito desgarrador.

Nasuada volteó a verla aterrada, y lo que vio la horrorizó aún más. Saeth estaba rodeada de fuego, un fuego que no parecía quemarla. Lentamente volteó a verla, una sensación de encontrarse ante un ser inmensamente poderoso la abatió al ver sus ojos, que en aquel momento eran completamente blancos y sobrenaturales. Entonces pareció volver a ser ella, gritando por un agonizante dolor.

El fuego se esfumó y calló de rodillas, el collar de Murtagh se desprendió de su cuello para caer al suelo donde se hizo añicos. Fue entonces cuando Saeth perdió el conocimiento, cobrando su verdadera forma, de cabello negro y rasgos élficos.


	5. La Confesión de Arya

Como si el aire acabara de regresarle, Saeth se sentó jadeante, e inmediatamente le sobrevino un acceso de tos. Se cubrió la boca con la manga del blanco camisón y cerró los ojos dolorida.

Inmediatamente Arya se acercó a ella, levantándose de su silla cercana a cama. Evidentemente estaban en la habitación de Arya, aún que resultaba difícil diferenciar entre un lugar y otro, todos eran para ella cuevas oscuras.

-Calma, recuéstate –le dijo suavemente, ayudándola a sentarse apoyada en un montón de almohadas. Su semblante era preocupado, era la primera vez que Saeth la veía de aquella forma, siempre parecía ocultar sus emociones a la perfección.

Saeth hizo caso, se encontraba demasiado débil como para protestar. Desde el otro lado llegaban unos gritos, que sólo entonces, con su mente más clara pudo escuchar.

-¡Déjenme pasar!

-Lo siento Asesino de las Sombras, por orden de Arya, nadie puede entrar.

-¡Debo pasar! –Gritaba Eragon enojado -¡Saphira, déjame!

Saeth se quedó sorprendida, Eragon nunca perdía los estribos, al menos no de aquella manera, y casi siempre, por mucho que le molestara solía seguir las órdenes que le daban.

-No es el único que ha reaccionado así –dijo Arya mirando hacia la puerta cerrada –para este momento todos en Farthen Dür deben de saber tu secreto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó tratando de recordar, le llegó a la mente el recuerdo de un dolor agonizante, lo que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Lo único que se es que al parecer sufriste uno de tus ataques, frente a Nasuada, y el collar de Murtagh se hizo añicos, regresándote tu verdadera forma.

En un acto reflejo, Saeth se llevó una mano a las puntiagudas orejas. Aquello era terrible, si todos sabían la verdad, entonces buscarían respuestas que ni ella misma conocía, ni sabía si quería conocer.

-Fue peor que en las otras ocasiones… -sus ojos se clavaron en la nada –pero hubo algo más, una poderosa mente colisionó contra la mía… fue… -se le apagó la voz al no encontrar palabras para describir lo que había sucedido. Entonces la miró fijamente –Necesito respuestas Arya. Prometiste que me las darías, no puedo pasar un día más con los ojos vendados.

Ella la miró, al parecer buscando la manera de escabullirse de la situación. Finalmente bajó la vista y miró sus manos, respirando tranquilamente, organizando sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a mirarla, había un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tu madre era una elfa. Ella… se enamoró del hombre equivocado, un poderoso jinete. Cuando Esmerelle conoció a tu padre, él era un buen hombre, sus maestros lo alababan, todo parecía perfecto, muchos la juzgaron por estar enamorada de un jinete, pero ella tenía… esa fuerza de carácter, esa motivación para luchar por lo que amaba y por lo que creía –una sola lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Arya –Tanto era el amor que sentía por él… que aún lugo de haber estado separados por años, a pesar de que sabía que él se había convertido en un tirano, ella se marchó a buscarlo. Dijo que cabía la esperanza de que hacerlo cambiar de opinión –sonrió tristemente –Luego me enteré de que había sido madre… aquella noticia me llenó de tanta alegría como de tristeza ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a una niña creciendo en Uru'baen?

-Esa niña… ¿Era yo?

-Si, eras tú, y no tenías ni un año, cuando tu madre quiso sacarte de allí. Darte una mejor vida –Arya tomó aire, su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse –Acordamos encontrarnos a las afueras de Uru'baen, ella te entregaría, y yo sería la encargada de llevarte a Ellesmera, donde podrías estar con tu gente. Pero como ya sabes no terminó nada bien, Durza la siguió, él le tenía tanto odio… tu madre siempre se entrometía en sus planes, siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de causar algún bien sin levantar sospechas, y lo peor era que tu padre la escuchaba, o al menos eso decía ella. Vi… vi como mataba a tu madre frente a mis ojos y yo... yo… no pude hacer nada, me paralicé y no pude ayudarte, no pude salvarte ni salvarla a ella, al ver su cuerpo sin vida… ella era mi hermana –dijo con voz ahogada.

Saeth se quedó helada al oír último, hasta las lágrimas que habían estado rodando por sus mejillas parecieron congelarse en el aire. Su madre era hermana de Arya. Aquel pensamiento resonó varias veces en su mente antes de que llegara a entender lo que significaba. Eso explicaba el parecido.

Se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ahora comprendía el trato de Arya hacia ella y su amabilidad. Y ahora se explicaba por que le habían permitido salir de la celda ¿Tener a una elfa encerrada, y nada más y nada menos que a la sobrina de Arya? Aquello sonaba ridículo.

-Dijiste que Ajihad conocía a mi madre…

-Si, luego de que tu padre perdiera a su dragón ella se quedó un tiempo en Farthen Dür, y luego me ayudó en mi tarea de transportar el huevo, hasta decidió regresar con Galbatorix.

-Ah… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios, como un apagado murmullo. El aire se volvió incómodo y silencioso. Hacía un buen rato que no se oían los gritos de Eragon.

Entonces Saeth vio las pertenencias de Arya, preparadas sobre una silla -¿Ya nos vamos? –dijo sobresaltando a la elfa, que rápidamente areció animarse por el cambio de conversación.

-No, no hasta que te encuentres en condiciones, has sufrido algo muy traumático…

Si dejarle tiempo de terminar, Saeth se puso de pie y se cubrió con una capa.

-No voy a pasar ni un segundo más aquí si cabe la posibilidad de poderme ir.

-No seas terca, aún estás muy débil.

-Necesito salir de aquí Arya, por favor –clavó en ella sus ojos lilas, había urgencia en ellos, tenía que salir de Farthen Dür, escapar de la tragedia.

Arya soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Muy bien, ve a preparar tus cosas… -ninguna dijo nada, pero quedaba claro que en cuanto Saeth hubiera llegado a asimilar lo sucedido tendrían que hablar de ello.

La chica se cubrió con la capucha y salió de la habitación, inmediatamente Eragon la abordó. Sin embargo ella no se detuvo, agradeció que su habitación fuera contigua a la de Arya, no tenía deseos de atravesar todo Farthen Dür luego de que todos descubrieran su pequeño secreto.

-¿Estás bien? –fue lo primero que dijo Eragon caminando a su lado, preguntando tanto por Saphira como por él.

-Si, sólo cansada.

-¿Qué es todo eso de que eres una elfa? –continuó, urgiendo respuestas.

-Lo que oyes, mi madre era… la hermana de Arya –contestó con franqueza, si ganas de dar rodeos.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Eragon se había paralizado unos pasos más atrás, incapaz de decir palabra alguna debido a la impresión de su declaración.

Saeth no le hizo caso, segura de que necesitaba tiempo como ella, para digerir la verdad. Al entrar en su habitación, empacó sus pocas pertenencias y se sentó en la cama, luego se quitó la capa y miró la manga del camisón con temor, estaba manchada de sangre.


	6. Tarnag

Ese mismo día, con el ambiente tensionado, se internaron en un profundo túnel, oscuro y solitario como un mausoleo.

Durante dos días recorrieron el paso subterráneo desde Farthen Dür, sumidos en la penumbra, y para cuando se abrieron las puertas a la superficie, la luz los cegó momentáneamente. Saeth se sentía algo mejor, y el aire fresco de la superficie le devolvió una fuerza que creía haber perdido. Mientras seguía a Eragon, Arya y Orik se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos, como en todo el camino, puesto que nadie había hablado con nadie. Aquello le había servido para aclarar su mente y asimilar las cosas que habían sucedido durante su estadía en Farthen Dür. En su cuello volvía a estar el collar de Murtagh, sólo que era simplemente una cadena, los trozos del dije los llevaba guardados entre sus pertenencias.

Al llegar a un claro que rodeaba la ciudad de Tarnag, los recibieron unos siete enanos montados en Feldünost una extraña especie de cabra con enormes cuernos, Saeth había visto una imagen de ellos en un libro. El líder se adelantó y dijo:

-Sed bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tarnag. Por el otho de Ündin y Gannel, yo, Thorv, hijo de Brokk, os ofrezco la paz y el refugio de nuestros aposentos.

Tenía un acento arrastrado y áspero, con un ronroneo rudo, muy distinto del de Orik.

-Y por el otho de Hrothgar, los Ingeitum aceptamos vuestra hospitalidad.

-Lo mismo digo yo, en nombre de Islanzadí -añadió Arya.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Thorv hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, que espolearon a sus Feldünost para que formaran en torno a ellos. Con un movimiento ostentoso, los enanos echaron sus monturas a andar y los guiaron hacia Tarnag y a través de las puertas de la ciudad.

Atravezaron la ciudad acompañados todo el tiempo por las miradas de curiosidad de los enanos, y en algunas ocasiones de indignación, debido al yelmo que Hrothgard le había dado a Eragon, como muestra de la adopción a su clan. Saeth les prestó poca atención, pero aquello no le olía nada bien, todo el camino estuvo pegada a Eragon, con una mano disimuladamente apoyada en la empuñadura de Du'Namora. Al acercarse a la plaza sus sospechas se vieron fundamentadas, un grupo de enanos armados salió de entre las casas y formó una gruesa hilera que bloqueaba la calle. Llevaban las caras y los hombros cubiertos por largos velos de color púrpura, como tocas de malla. Los enanos se pusieron a discutir entre ellos, como Saeth no sabía lengua enana, poco pudo entender de lo que decían, pero estaba claro que había problemas. Repentinamente uno de los enanos que les había cerrado el paso se arrancó tres pelos de la barba, los enroscó a un anillo de plata, lo arrojó al suelo, escupió sobre él y se fue sin decir más. Todos a su alrededor parecieron afectados.

Saeth no comprendía por que tanto problema, entonces Eragon hizo la pregunta que ella misma se estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa -dijo Thorv –que tienes enemigos.

Se apresuraron al cruzar la muralla y llegaron a un amplio patio ocupado por tres mesas dispuestas para un banquete, decoradas con antorchas y banderolas. Delante de las mesas había un grupo de enanos, y ante ellos había un enano de barba gris envuelto en piel de lobo. Éste abrió los brazos y dijo:

-Bienvenidos a Tarnag, hogar del Dürgrimst Ragni Hefthyn. Hemos oído hablar muy bien de ti, Eragon Asesino de Sombras. Yo soy Ündin, hijo de Deründ y jefe del clan.

Otro enano dio un paso adelante. Tenía los hombros y el pecho de un soldado, y sus abolsados ojos negros no abandonaron en ningún momento el rostro de Eragon.

-Y yo soy Gannel, hijo de Orm Hacha de Sangre, jefe del Dürgrimst Quan.

-Es un honor ser vuestro invitado -contestó Eragon, inclinando la cabeza.

Saeth saludó a los enanos y rápidamente se apartó, no estaba de humor para cortesías, de hecho nunca lo estaba.

Desde su posición alejada vio como la alarma se apoderaba del rostro de Ündin al ver el anillo que el enano le había dado a Eragon. Las palabras comenzaron a escucharse confusas en su mente y comenzó a toser. Rápidamente Arya se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… tan sólo debo de haber pescado un resfriado o algo así, no estoy acostumbrada a el clima de las Beôr –respondió restándole importancia, y ocultando la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca.

- ¿Ündin, podría alguien enseñarle la habitación a Saeth? Está algo débil –pidió Arya cortésmente.

El enano las miró algo preocupado al ver la palidez del rostro de Saeth, sin embargo la chica se irguió tratando de recuperar la compostura, no le dejaría pensar que era una niña debilucha.

-Por supuesto –les hizo unas señas a un enano que se acercó –Mi sirviente te llevará a tus aposentos, si quieres, puedes ausentarte para el banquete, lo entenderé.

-Estoy segura de que no es tan grave –mintió la chica y se encaminó a su habitación, siguiendo al enano.

Al llegar a la habitación, que tenía suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera permanecer de pie, a diferencia del resto de la ciudad, construida de acuerdo al tamaño de los enanos.

Cuando el enano hizo una reverencia y se marchó, Saeth se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Angustiada miró su mano manchada de sangre, lo que acababa de sucederle no era uno de los ataques que solía tener, estaba completamente segura de que el que había tenido en Farthen Dür, frente a Nasuada había sido el último de ellos. No, lo que le sucedía era completamente distinto, no tenía idea de qué era, tal vez, sólo era algo pasajero, pero estaba casi convencida de que lo que le había hecho su padre la había afectado, y mucho. Dejó su espada a un lado y se acostó en la cama, donde se hizo un ovillo y lloró silenciosamente. Looraba por muchas razones, en parte por emociones contenidas demasiado tiempo, por la muerte de Murtagh y por sentirse sola e indefensa como nunca se había sentido. En aquel entonces era como una frágil muñequita, y no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse de aquella manera, siempre había sido fuerte e independiente. Pronto se quedó dormida y las lágrimas se secaron.

El día siguiente lo pasó en su mayoría junto a Saphira, hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación con ella y echaba de menos esa manera que tenía de comprenderla y de decir siempre lo apropiado. Luego de unas horas Orik se sentó junto a ella.

Nunca había tenido una conversación con el enano, a pesar de que parecía levarse muy bien con Eragon. Sin embargo resultó ser muy divertido a su extraña y ruda forma. Al anochecer todos durmieron reunidos en la plaza, rodeados de guardias para su protección, parecía que el desafío de el Dürgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhüin iba más en serio de lo que querían demostrar. Y a primera hora del día prácticamente abandonaron la ciudad a hurtadillas.

Mientras se encaminaban al río, donde los esperarían las balsas, Eragon se le acercó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó algo preocupado, no sólo refiriéndose a su estado físico, sino también respecto a la muerte de Murtagh.

-Suficientemente bien como para continuar con el viaje –se limitó a decir.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Yo sólo… desearía que todo fuera diferente ¿Entiendes? Todo es tan repentino… ¿Arya es mi tía? Aún... aún no puedo creerlo.

-¿Y... cómo es que ella es tu tía? –preguntó el muchacho tratando de cuidar cada palabra.

Saeth lo miró por un segundo. Eragon era su mejor amigo, tenía absolutamente todo el derecho de saber la historia, así que tomó aire y comenzó a contarle todo lo que Arya le había dicho.

Al final, Eragon se quedó sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada más por de Ündin se acercó a ellos para despedirse. Subieron a las balsas y estas se deslizaron hacia la boca del Az Ragni.


	7. Lazos Familiares

HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Mis disculpas por la tardanza, y yo que creía que ya había subido el 5 y 6 ¬¬ diossss, esta cabeza mía. Bueno, tmb tardé por que estoy castigada jej, claro que ahora no debería estar en la compu, PERO DESDE CUANDO SIGLO LAS REGLAS, decididamente no voy a empezar ahora.

Ayer discutí con el de música COMO LO ODIO; LO DETESTO Y LO ABORRESCOOOOOOOOOOOO (histeria) le voy a hacer una sentada como a la Plachi (ex profesora de naturales en noveno, es una historia muy graciosa) aún que eso no resultó ser muy buena idea…

Volviendo al castigo hmmm… jej, la razón por la que estoy castigada de por vida jejejejejejejejej…. '

Eh… es por que… esteeeeeee…. (silbido) me he llevado un par de materias… poquiiiiiiiiiitas. Eso si, no me crean burra, pasa que llevé demasiado lejos mi filosofía de no estudiar, a un paso más adelantado de no hacer la prueba de música, no entregar los trabajos y faltar a la evaluación de filosofía jejejejej. Pero mi hermosa filosofía funcionaba tal como estaba, no por nada salí mejor alumna el año pasado )… aún que este (

Mejor me pongo a contestar los reviews:

Azamy-Delacour: Yo también lamento no haber subido mis caps antes… y creo que lo de las materias lo voy a lamentar durante todo el trimestre ¡Hoy no pude ir a coyoteeee!! Noooo TTTT . Hablando de cosas más felices, no te preocupes, Saeth va a hallar la felicidad muy pronto (cara pícara)Pero como ya he dicho, mi agente Nowe no me permite revelar detalles de la trama jajajajja.

Raihen/ l ) D XD ESSSSTOY EN LOS FAVORITOS DE ALGUIEN (emoción, emoción, emoción) Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me sonrojooooooooooooooooooO jajajaj.

Nada más que decir excepto que gracias por los reviews ) gracias por leer ) y gracias por bancar mis pavadas X) Sigan en sintonía que pronto volveremos con más reencarnación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Durante el resto del viaje Saeth se volvió más y más cerrada. No hablaba a menos que le dirigieran la palabra, e incluso en esas ocasiones sólo respondía con monosílabos. Era como si el luto se hubiera asentado permanentemente en su rostro, día y noche el recuerdo de Murtagh viajaba con ella hasta el punto en que creía que enloquecería. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Se sentía fuerte nuevamente, pero no así su corazón. Por dentro se sentía caer a pedazos. Una vez en Du Weldenvarden llegaron a un pequeño prado abierto entre el río y el bosque.

-Paremos aquí -dijo Arya en voz baja. Se adelantó y se quedó sola en medio de la lustrosa hierba, y luego gritó en el idioma antiguo-: ¡Salid, hermanos! No tenéis nada que temer. Soy Arya, de Ellesméra. Mis compañeros son amigos y aliados; no pretenden haceros ningún daño.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, sólo se oyó el río que discurría tras ellos, hasta que entre las hojas salió una voz élfica, rápida y breve. Arya respondió:

-Sí.

Con un susurro, dos elfos se plantaron al borde del bosque y otros dos corrieron con ligereza por las ramas de un roble retorcido. Los que iban por tierra llevaban largas lanzas de filos blancos, mientras que los otros iban armados con arcos. Todos llevaban túnicas del color del musgo y de corteza, bajo capas volantes atadas en los hombros con broches de marfil.

Los elfos saltaron de los árboles y abrazaron a Arya, riendo con voces claras y puras. Se estrecharon las manos y bailaron en círculo como niños, cantando felices mientras rodaban por la hierba.

Entonces Saphira bajó hacia el río y se instaló junto a Eragon. Al ver que se acercaba, los elfos gritaron asustados y la apuntaron con sus armas. Arya habló deprisa en tono tranquilizador, señalando primero a Saphira y luego a Eragon. Cuando se detuvo para tomar aliento, Eragon se quitó el guante que llevaba en la mano derecha, agitó la mano para que la luz de la luna iluminara el gedwéy ignasia y dijo:

-Eka fricai un Shur'tugal. -Soy un Jinete y un amigo. Luego se tocó los labios antes de añadir-: _Atra esterní ono thelduin. _–parte de la cortesía élfica que Arya le había enseñado.

Los elfos bajaron las armas y la alegría irradió sus rostros angulosos. Se llevaron los índices a los labios e hicieron una reverencia dedicada a Eragon y Saphira, al tiempo que murmuraban su respuesta en el lenguaje antiguo.

Luego se levantaron, señalaron a los enanos y se rieron como si alguien hubiera hecho una broma, cuando uno de ellos se fijó en Saeth. La muchacha como siempre se mantenía al margen, pero el otro no tardó en reconocerla, puesto que era la viva imagen de su madre.

Se quedó mirándola boquiabierto y luego intercambió unas palabras con Arya. Finalmente se le acercó.

-Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros Saeth, mi nombre es Lifaen –le sonrió abiertamente y ella intentó responderle de igual forma, pero el rostro del elfo se entristeció al ver el dolor en el suyo.

Lifaen se separó de ella y junto con los otros elfos los dirigieron hacia sus cabañas que estaban apiñadas alrededor de un gran roble.

Los cuatro elfos desaparecieron dentro de las cabañas, volvieron a salir con los brazos cargados de frutas y verduras y empezaron a preparar una comida para sus invitados. Canturreaban mientras trabajaban y pasaban de una tonada a la siguiente según les venía en gana.

En cierto momento, Lifaen se dirigió a Eragon mientras preparaba la comida.

-¿Cuál es la razón del dolor que aflige a la joven Saeth? –preguntó preocupado.

Eragon miró a su amiga que estaba sentada entre las sombras en silencio, apartada del resto y de la felicidad contagiosa de los elfos.

-Hace poco tiempo perdimos a nuestro amigo, ellos estaban muy enamorados y Saeth ha sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida.

Lifaen suspiró.

-Perder a un ser amado es uno de los golpes más duros que podemos sufrir. Pero no te preocupes por ella. Du Weldenvarden es un lugar de alegría, alejado del resto del mundo y es también el lugar perfecto para que, con el tiempo, su corazón sane. Sólo debes tener paciencia y no tardaras en ver a tu amiga sonreír nuevamente.

Eragon le devolvió la sonrisa pero al volver la vista a Saeth se preguntó si en verdad llegaría a sanar.

----

A la mañana siguiente, Thorv y el resto de los guardias enanos se marcharon, llevando consigo a Nieve de fuego y Gorm, puesto que el resto del camino lo harían en botes. A Saeth le costó mucho despedirse de su fiel amigo, y le hizo prometer varias veces a Thorv que cuidaría de él.

El resto del camino Saeth continuó tan taciturna como al comienzos de su viaje con Eragon y Brom, sólo cuando la hermosa ciudad de Ellesméra apareció ante ellos, su semblante cambió, trasluciendo la sorpresa que experimentaba. Sin duda parecía una ciudad viviente, adaptándose ella a la forma de la naturaleza, en vez de intentar moldearla como solía hacer el resto de las razas.

Seguidos de cerca por los ojos almendrados de los habitantes de la ciudad, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Saeth, Orik y los cuatro elfos se encaminaron por un sendero hecho de adoquines, mientras que en alguna parte sonaba una hermosa canción. Saeth sintió una extraña sensación, al comprender que ella podría haber pasado toda su vida en Ellesméra, ser una de las caras sonrientes que los recibían. Tantas cosas habrían sido diferentes, se habría ahorrado tantos sufrimientos, y sin embargo se dio cuenta de que, de no haber fallado el plan de su madre, y Arya la hubiera llevado a Ellesméra de pequeña, nunca habría conocido a Jaru, tal vez tampoco a Brom, Saphira o Eragon, y definitivamente no a Murtagh. Se habría perdido tantos momentos felices. No podía imaginarse la vida que habría llevado, le parecía terrible el no haber tenido a sus amigos, ni siquiera por un corto tiempo, pero a la vez le parecía maravilloso nunca haber sufrido lo que le había tocado sufrir. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si aquellos momentos felices habían valido todo el sufrimiento, era fácil decirlo ¿Pero de veras prefería unos pocos días disfrutados con Murtagh que toda una vida sin él? O lo que había aprendido de Borm, el hermoso lazo que tenía con Jaru, ver la felicidad en el rostro de Eragon a pesar de saber que estaba marcado a correr un gran peligro ¿Acaso todo ello había valido la pena?

Aquella duda se instaló en su mente. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para meditarlo, no quería vivir con ello y necesitaba resolverlo. Pero no allí y no en aquel momento.

El sendero terminaba entre una red de raíces que conformaban escalones, como charcos limpios de tierra. Ascendían hasta una puerta encastrada en un muro de pimpollos, aparentemente por su propia voluntad, esta se abrió y reveló una plaza arbolada. Cientos de ramas se fundían para formar un techo de celosía. Debajo había doce sillas alineadas a lo largo de las paredes laterales, sobre las que reposaban caballeros y damas. Sabios, hermosos y puros, parecían ser más importantes que el resto, puesto que sus frentes estaban coronadas con diademas.

A la cabeza de la asamblea había un pabellón blanco que daba sombra a un trono de raíces nudosas. En él estaba sentada la reina Islanzadí. Era bella como un ocaso de otoño, orgullosa e imperial, con dos cejas oscuras rasgadas como alas alzadas al viento, los labios brillantes y rojos como zarzas y una melena de medianoche recogida bajo una diadema de diamantes. La túnica era carmesí. Rodeaba sus caderas una faja de oro trenzado. Y la capa de terciopelo que se cerraba en torno al cuello caía hasta el suelo en lánguidos pliegues. Pese a su planta imponente, la reina parecía frágil, como si escondiera un gran dolor.

Junto a su mano había un cilindro curvado con una cruceta grabada. Un cuervo blanco se aposentaba en ella y cambiaba la garra de apoyo una y otra vez con impaciencia. El pájaro alzó la cabeza y soltó un largo y grave graznido y aulló:

-¡Wyrda!

La puerta se cerró tras ellos seis cuando entraron en el vestíbulo y se acercaron a la reina. Arya se arrodilló en el suelo cubierto de musgo y fue la primera en hacer una reverencia; la siguieron Eragon, Orik, Lifaen y Narí, e incluso Saeth y Saphira, que jamás habían hecho reverencias ante nadie, agacharon la cabeza. La chica sentía que le debía algo de respeto, ella era una elfa, y su madre lo había sido. Islanzandí era su reina, y aún que estaba segura de que nunca llegaría a considerarla como tal, era lo correcto que se inclinara ante ella, al menos una vez.

Islanzadí se levantó y descendió del trono, arrastrando la capa tras ella. Se detuvo delante de Arya, apoyó sus manos temblorosas en sus hombros y dijo con un potente vibrato:

-Levántate.

Arya se levantó, y la reina estudió su cara con creciente intensidad, hasta tal punto que pareció que intentara descifrar un oscuro texto.

Al fin, Islanzadí soltó una exclamación, abrazó a Arya y le dijo:

-Ah, hija mía, qué males te he causado.

Saeth se quedó helada, y pareció que Eragon, Saphira y Orik también. Pronto la sorpresa de Saeth dio paso a la indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que Arya no considerase oportuno hacerle saber que su madre había sido hija de la reina de los elfos? No estaba preparada para ello, tal vez nuca lo estaría, pero al menos podría haber ensayado una cara para poner. No esperaba encontrar en Ellesméra ningún pariente vivo, mucho menos que aquel pariente fuera de la realeza ¿Qué creía Arya, que ella correría a los brazos de Islanzandí gritando "abuela"? ¿Qué se había propuesto con todo aquello? Era verdad que de haberlo sabido era posible que se negara a viajar a Ellesméra, pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de haber sido engañada.

Estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa, deseaba correr y esconderse antes de que la reina la reconociera ¿Y que si la detestaba? Su madre había abandonado su pueblo para reunirse con el mayor tirano de Algaesía, ella misma era la hija de Galbatorix. No le extrañaría que la mandaran a encerrar como en Farthen Dür, o algo mucho peor. Comenzó a sentir más furia contra Arya por haberla puesto en una situación tan comprometedora, su mente comenzó a divagar, e incluso a buscar un posible escape en caso de emergencia. Todo sucedía muy rápido, no escuchó el intercambio de serias palabras entre su tía y su abuela, sólo registró el hecho de lo extraño que sonaba aquello. Para cuando intentó ocultarse detrás de Saphira ya era demasiado tarde, Arya estaba hablando.

-Madre, hace muchos años perdiste una hija, tu primogénita.

La tristeza fue clara en los rasgos de Islanzandí, pero Arya continuó hablando.

-Durante largo tiempo creímos que su niña había muerto también, cubrimos nuestros corazones con un velo de luto. Sin embargo –continuó –mientras me encontraba ausente, el destino puso en mi camino el fruto del vientre de mi amada hermana, me e encargado de protegerla, aún que no he logrado proteger su corazón, para que el día de hoy regresara a su pueblo, a los brazos de su familia que nunca debería haberla perdido. Madre, te presento a tu nieta, Saeth –Arya se hizo a un lado dejando a Saeth frente a la reina.

La muchacha sintió el estómago vacío, lentamente levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Islanzandí, quitándose a la vez su capucha. Pudo ver cada leve cambio en el rostro de su abuela, hasta que su semblante de sorpresa se dulcificó y abrió los brazos. Antes de que Saeth pudiera reaccionar, la reina la encerraba en un afectuoso abrazo, con cierto aire maternal que nunca había experimentado. Incómoda intentó corresponderle torpemente.

-Me alegra que estés en casa nuevamente –le susurró la reina al oído –mi niña.


	8. Un Líder

Como no tengo nada que decir voy a contestar la oleada de reviews ) que me poner re feliiiiiizzzz. Si, ya se que puedo responderlos en el de los reviews, pero prefiero responderlos acá ) ) ) por que soy re rebelde XP jajajaj

AzamyDelacour: JAJAJ, seguro que todos se cayeron redonditos cuando descubrieron que Saeth era sobrina de Arya jajaja, y no saben lo que les esperaaaa jajajaj

Raihen: Graciassssss! Me alegra que te agrade mi forma de escribir, muchos no se dan cuenta, pero está en la forma de escribir del autor, gran parte del poder de lo que está contando. Así que si les gusta es que estoy haciendo algo bien ¿Verdad? Hablando de formas de escribir, creo que muchos, aparte de mi se habrán dado cuenta de cuan distinta era la forma de escribir de Rowling en el sexto libro comparación con el primero ¿No les parece? Es como si lo hubiera escrito pensando en la película, creo que no tiene nada que ver, pero quería comentarlo jajaja

Silent-movie: SIIIIIIII jajaja, todo el mundo le tiene pena pobre chica, antes de que me de cuenta van a crear una asociación "salven a Saeth" y a mi me van a linchar por perversa. No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agradan los políticos ¬¬ maldita reina. Ahora por eso me voy a pelear con Islanzandí, por que… por que… TIENE UN NOMBRE MUY COMPLICADO DE ESCRIBIR!!!

De en serio voy tan rápido?? Y a mí que me parecía lento mi ritmo… Ya me sentía culpable por no haber podido actualizar antes…

Bueno, con autorización de mi representante voy a responder tus preguntas jjajjajajaja XD:

-La verdad es que, siendo honestos, no lo había pensado…

-… decías? (cri cri) jaj

-nooooooooooooo, bah… no creooO, ya veré que le hago.

-Aún non non, pero si, con el tiempo. MUUUUUUUUUURRRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH, lo siento, la emoción jaajjajaj.

-Oooooooh jojojojojo, ahí empieza la mejor parte

Gracias por los deseos ) ) ) me anima mucho que pienses eso.

Y si, seguiré actualizando a velocidad rayo… bueno, de contrabando, pero seguiré actualizando )

Ah, y yo nunca olvido a mis revieweadores D

Besossssss

Como dice nowe, aplausos, premios y medallas.

… ahora que me doy cuenta… el símbolo igual no aparece en el texto… noooooooooo!!! Mis caritaaaaaaaaassssss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando ya tenía a casi todo Tensó el puño izquierdo de tal modo que se le clavaron las uñas en la palma. Alzó la mano, la abrió y mostró a todo el mundo las lágrimas encarnadas que goteaban por su brazo.

-Esto -les dijo- es mi dolor. Miradlo bien, porque será vuestro si no derrotamos la maldición que nos ha enviado el caprichoso destino. Atarán a vuestros amigos y parientes con cadenas y los destinarán a la esclavitud en tierras extranjeras, o los matarán ante vuestros ojos, abiertos en canal por los filos despiadados de las armas de los soldados. Galbatorix sembrará nuestra tierra con sal para que quede estéril para siempre. Lo he visto. Lo sé.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un lobo enjaulado, con el ceño fruncido, y meneaba la cabeza. Saeth lo miraba admirada, jamás había visto tal fuerza, tal decisión en un hombre, tanto dolor había en sus ojos que le recordó al suyo propio. Sabía que había pasado por lo mismo que ella, de alguna forma sabía que era así, tal vez debido a las lágrimas en su rostro, los ojos enrojecidos o las emociones plasmadas en ellos, como una ventana a su dolor.

Repentinamente despertó sobresaltada con un nombre resonando en su mente, como un lamento enviado por el viento. Katrina.

No estaba más en aquel pueblo destruido de su sueño, rodeada de esos rostros cansados, tan admirados por la fuerza de su líder como lo estaba ella. Aquella fuerza, el poder en su mirada, le recordaba a alguien más, sin embargo no recordaba a quién.

No tardó en aparecer Arya, que le pidió que la acompañara por que la reina solicitaba la presencia de todos. Fuera se encontró con Eragon, Orik y la reina, juntos se encaminaron por un sendero que los llevó al borde de Ellesméra, donde había pocos edificios y los caminos, de poco usados, apenas se veían. En la base de un montículo arbolado, Islanzandí se detuvo y anunció con voz terrible que debían de jurar nunca revelar lo que verían a continuación, no teniendo otra opción, todos aceptaron.

Saeth estaba nerviosa por tanto secreto, no le agradaban los juramentos ni la desconfianza que le tenían.

-Gracias -dijo Islanzadí-. Ahora podemos proceder.

En lo alto del montículo, los árboles cedían su lugar a un lecho de tréboles rojos que se extendían unos cuantos metros hasta el borde de un precipicio de piedra. El precipicio se alargaba cinco kilómetros en cada dirección y caía unos trescientos metros hacia el bosque, que luego se extendía hasta fundirse con el cielo. Parecía que estuvieran en el límite del mundo y contemplaran una infinita vastedad de bosques.

Zum. El aire tembló por la fuerza de la sacudida. Zum. Otro golpe seco y Saeth se tambaleó.

Zum. Se tapó los oídos con los dedos para protegerlos de la presión de aquel sonido. Los elfos permanecían inmóviles. Zum. Los tréboles se cimbrearon bajo una repentina ráfaga de viento.

Zum. Desde la parte baja del precipicio ascendió un enorme dragón dorado con un Jinete a su espalda.

-Imposible… -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el descomunal dragón dorado. Era enorme, como ninguno que hubiera visto antes, aún que sólo había tenido la suerte de conocer a Saphira y Jaru. Era imponente como una montaña y brillaba como oro puro. Sus ojos eran tan sabios e himnotizantes que apenas le hizo caso al elfo sobre su lomo. Un dolor que sólo un jinete podría haber experimentado la recorrió al ver un muñón blanquecino en donde en algún tiempo habría estado la poderosa pata izquierda delantera.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver a Eragon arrodillarse ante el jinete cuando este dewcendió cn cuidad por la pierna intacta.

-Osthato Chetowá –dijo - El Sabio Doliente... He venido como me pediste. –Se llevó dos dedos a los labios-. _Atra ester__ní ono thelduin. _

El Jinete sonrió. Tomó a Eragon por los hombros, lo levantó y lo miró con bondad. Saeth no se explicaba cómo era posible que Eragon lo onociera. Entonces recordó lo que él había dicho luego de haber estado grabe tras la batalla de Farthen Dür "he recibido ayuda". No podía pensar en otra ayuda tan poderosa como para mantenerlo con vida.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Oromis, Eragon Asesino de Sombras –dijo el jinete. Era un elfo de cabello plateado, vestido con una brillante túnica blanca que contrastaba con los destellos que arrancaba la luz del amanecer sobre las escamas doradas del dragón.

-Lo sabías -murmuró Islanzadí con una expresión herida que pronto se transformó en una tormenta de rabia-. ¿Sabías de la existencia de Eragon y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me has traicionado, Shur'tugal?

-Guardé silencio porque no estaba seguro de que Eragon, Saeth y Arya vivieran lo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí; no tenía intención de proporcionarte una frágil esperanza que en cualquier momento podía truncarse.

Islanzadí se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Su capa de plumas de cisne se inflaba como si tuviera alas.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme esa información! Podía haber enviado guerreros para proteger a Arya, Saeth, Eragon y Saphira en Farthen Dür y para escoltarlos a salvo hasta aquí.

Oromis sonrió con tristeza.

-No te he escondido nada, Islanzadí, salvo lo que tú misma escogiste no ver. Si hubieras escrutado la tierra, como es tu obligación, habrías detectado la causa del caos que recorría Alagaésia y habrías descubierto la verdad sobre Arya y Eragon. Que en tu dolor te olvidaras de los vardenos y los enanos es comprensible, pero ¿de Brom? ¿De Vinr Álfakyn? ¿Del último amigo de los elfos? Has permanecido ciega al mundo, Islanzadí, y te has relajado en el trono. No podía arriesgarme a alejarte todavía más sometiéndote a otra pérdida.

La furia de Islanzadí amainó y la reina quedó con el rostro blanco y los hombros caídos.

-Ya no soy nada -susurró.

Saeth no dijo nada, sino que miró a su abuela por un instante, repentinamente parecía muy disminuida y frágil, como la primera vez que la habían visto.

El dragón se agachó para enfrentar a Eragon, y entonces Saeth notó los ojos de Oromis clavados en ella. Aquella mirada la hizo sentir incómoda, como si le reprochara crímenes aún no cometidos, sin embargo a la vez parecía haber cierta compasión en ellos. Aquella mirada bastó para derrumbarla, hacerla sentir pequeña e insignificante ante alguien tan sabio. Se enfureció al notar nuevamente la sensación que había tenido al encontrarse por primera vez frente a la inmensidad de Algaesía, una niña sola e inexperta.

Le llegó el destello de unos ojos enormes y la voz masculina del dragón resonó en su mente, como un trueno. Sólo dijo una cosa:

_Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta._

Saeth trató de no temblar ante el poder de aquella declaración. La advertencia de Brom regresó a ella, junto con la de Angela, aquella inminente decisión se acercaba a toda velocidad como un alud cayendo de una montaña, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerla.

Luego Glaedr centró su atención en Saphira. Ella se quedó quieta por completo, con el cuello rígidamente arqueado mientras Glaedr le olisqueaba la mejilla y el borde de un ala.

Durante ese silencioso intercambio, Orik se presentó a Oromis.

-Ciertamente, esto va más allá de lo que me hubiera atrevido a esperar o desear. Eres una agradable sorpresa en estos tiempos oscuros, Jinete. -Se llevó un puño al corazón-. Si no es demasiado presuntuoso, quiero pedirte un gran favor en nombre de mi rey y mi clan, tal como es costumbre entre los nuestros. Oromis asintió.

-Y yo te lo concedo si está en mi poder.

-Entonces, dime: ¿por qué has permanecido escondido tantos años? Te necesitábamos mucho, Argetlam.

-Ah -dijo Oromis-. Hay muchas penurias en el mundo, y una de las mayores es no ser capaz de ayudar a los que sufren. No podía arriesgarme a abandonar este santuario, pues si hubiera muerto antes de que prendiera alguno de los huevos de Galbatorix, no habría quedado nadie que pudiera pasar nuestros secretos al nuevo Jinete y aún hubiese resultado más difícil derrotar a Galbatorix.

-¿Ésa fue tu razón? -espetó Orik-. ¡Ésas son las palabras de un cobarde! Los huevos podrían no haber prendido nunca.

Todo el mundo guardó un silencio absoluto, salvo por un leve gruñido que brotó de entre los dientes de Glaedr.

-Si no fueras mi huésped -dijo Islanzadí-, yo misma te golpearía por este insulto.

Oromis abrió los brazos.

-No, no me ofende. Es una reacción válida. Entiende, Orik, que Glaedr y yo no podemos pelear. Glaedr está discapacitado, y yo -se tocó un lado de la cabeza- también estoy mutilado. Los Apóstatas me partieron algo por dentro cuando era su cautivo y, aunque todavía puedo enseñar y aprender, ya no controlo la magia, salvo algunos hechizos menores. El poder se me escapa, por mucho que me esfuerce. En una batalla sería algo peor que un inútil, alguien fácil de capturar, y luego podrían usarme contra vosotros. Por eso me alejé de la influencia de Galbatorix, por el bien de la mayoría, pese a que ansiaba enfrentarme a él abiertamente.

-El Lisiado que está Ileso —murmuró Eragon y Saeth lo miró con curiosidad.

-Perdóname -dijo Orik. Parecía golpeado.

-No tiene ninguna importancia. -Oromis apoyó una mano en el hombro de Saeth –Así que tú eres la hija de Esmerelle.

Saeth no dijo nada, sino que lo miró fijamente.

-Hay mucho poder en tu mirada, y aún más en ti del que conoces. Eres parecida a tu madre, pero o olvides que si pierdes el rumbo puedes parecerte a tu padre.

Todos silenciaron ante las palabras de Oromis que tranquilamente podrían haberse considerado una agresión contra Saeth, o una muestra de desconfianza. Sin embargo Oromis esperó una respuesta a ello, Saeth sabía que la juzgaría en base a lo que dijera a continuación.

-Lo sé Oromis-Elda. Pero he jurado jamás ser como él. No importa el rumbo que tome mi vida, ni lo que parezca ante los ojos de la gente. Soltaré mi último respiro antes de que mi vida acabe como la suya.

Oromis asintió y sonrió.

-Tu corazón sanará princesa Saeth, más pronto de lo que crees. No te asustes cuando ello suceda –se separó de ella y miró a la reina -Islanzadí Dróttning, con tu permiso...

-Id -dijo ella, cansada—. Id y dejadme sola.

Glaedr se agachó hasta el suelo y Oromis trepó con agilidad por la pierna hasta la silla de la grupa.

-Venid, Eragon y Saphira. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

El dragón dorado abandonó el risco de un salto y trazó un círculo en lo alto, llevado por una corriente de aire.

Eragon y Orik entrechocaron los brazos con solemnidad:

-Honra a tu clan -dijo el enano.

Mientras montaba en Saphira, Eragon miró a Saeth y le sonrió, con una mescla de alegría y asombro. Ella sólo le sonrió tristemente pero bajó la vista al instante, levemente preocupada.

Los dragones se alejaron poco a poco, hasta que Saeth dio media vuelta y se marchó por el sendero. Su mente regresó al muchacho que había perdido a su amada ¿Quién era? Tenía que ser real. Y aquellos ojos castaños, cansados, pero a la vez tan vigorosos, sabía que los había visto en otro lugar, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus manos se deslizaron por la cadena de Murtagh, mientras sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito cielo oculto tras las copas color esmeralda de los árboles que se entrelazaban creando una especie de techo calado.


	9. El Orgullo del Jinete

Los siguientes días, Saeth se la pasó en solitario, evadiendo siempre que podía a la reina que se empeñaba en enseñarle las costumbres de la realeza, las cuales no tenía interés en aprender. Para enojo de Islanzandí le dejó en claro que era un alma libre, y que iría a dónde su corazón le indicara, guiada por el afecto a sus amigos o el odio a sus enemigos, jamás le había jurado lealtad a ningún rey ni raza y no tenía pensado cambiar eso. Excepto el extraño juramento que había hecho tiempo atrás de proteger a Eragon y Saphira, que bien podría considerarse como un juramento de lealtad, aún que le parecía innecesario, sabía bien que su lealtad estaría siempre con le jinete y su dragona.

Luego de su declaración, la reina pareció algo ofendida pero no dijo más y la dejó en paz. Saeth se había dado cuenta de que, como Arya había elegido una forma poco aprobada por ella de servir a su gente, Islanzandí había creído encontrar en ella a su heredera, y se había decepcionado mucho al descubrir que ella era aún peor que Arya.

Por alguna extraña razón Saeth siguió soñando con aquel extraño hombre, al parecer todo el pueblo se marchaba. Sólo había alcanzado a escuchar un nombre, Martillazos, y la misteriosa Katrina parecía haber sido su prometida.

No comentó nada de ello con Arya o Eragon, sólo se lo comentó a Saphira quien no se explicaba cómo era posible que Saeth supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida del tal Martillazos, qué fuerte lazo la unía a él como para invocarlo de aquella forma.

Aquella tarde contempló desde la distancia como Arya le enseñaba la ciudad a Eragon, quien durante el último tiempo había estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos. Lo admiraba en verdad, nunca había conocido a hombre como él, tan desinteresado, noble, puramente fiel a sus ideales. Era capaz de sacrificar su vida por aquello que amaba, cuando la mayoría dudaría al momento d ponerlo en marcha. Era honesto y un amigo fiel, exactamente como un héroe debía ser, se alegraba de que él hubiera aparecido en su vida, de otra forma habría muerto de tristeza, al menos le daba algo de fuerzas para andar pesadamente por la vida. Lo había dicho antes, y ahora lo rectificaba, lo seguiría hasta el final, era lo único que le daba paz mental, el único incentivo para vivir ahora que Murtagh ya no estaba con ella.

Le echó un vistazo al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Murtagh. Cómo lo extrañaba, como lo necesitaba. Había ocasiones en las que sólo quería quedarse en una habitación oscura y cerrada, aislada del mundo, en dónde nadie la molestara, donde el dolor no pudiera alcanzarla.

Un repentino escalofrío la recorrió y se tosió, algo que le hizo doler el pecho, como si le limpiaran las vías respiratorias con un rastrillo. El taque duró unos instantes interminables, hasta que se irguió y limpió las restos de sangre de su boca con el dorso del vestido blanco que llevaba en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro de preocupación. Sabía que algo con su salud no andaba del todo bien, aún que se sintiera fuerte y en forma.

Un par de semanas luego decidió ir a ver la práctica de espadas de Eragon, sólo para matar el tiempo. Su humor estaba algo mejor desde que había visto a Orik, borracho bajo los efector del faelnirv de los elfos, canturreando "Hvedra, la bella Hvedra, mi doncella Hvedra" por lo bajo y soltando cada tanto una sarta de incoherencias.

Eragon debía luchar con un elfo de cabello negro llamado Vanir, quien de entrada no le agradó a Saeth, había algo en su mirada que parecía altiva y hasta arrogante.

Saeth se sorprendió de la forma de luchar de Eragon. En vez de lanzarse a la refriega, luchó con Vanir desde una cierta distancia, esquivando los golpes, echándose a un lado. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que lo que hacía era evitar cómo podía, los ataques de dolor que atravesaban su espalda, dónde Durza lo había herido tiempo atrás, sintió pena por el jinete, puesto que recordaba los momentos en que ella se movía con precaución, temiendo que sus propios ataques de dolor la recorrieran, dejándola sin conocimiento. A pesar de las evasivas de Eragon, Vanir lo tocó cuatro veces en una rápida sucesión: en las costillas, en la espinilla y en ambos hombros.

La expresión inicial de Vanir, de estoica impasividad, se convirtió pronto en franco desprecio. Bailando hacia delante, deslizó su espada a lo largo de Zar'roc, al tiempo que trazaba con ella un círculo para forzar la muñeca de Eragon. Este permitió que Zar'roc saliera volando para no ofrecer resistencia a la fuerza superior del elfo.

Vanir apuntó su espada hacia el cuello de Eragon y dijo:

-Muerto.

Eragon apartó la espada y caminó con dificultad para recuperar a Zar'roc.

-Muerto -dijo Vanir-. ¿Cómo pretendes derrotar a Galbatorix así? Esperaba algo mejor, incluso de un alfeñique humano.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te enfrentas tú mismo a Galbatorix en vez de esconderte en Du Weldenvarden?

Vanir se puso rígido de indignación.

-Porque -dijo, frío y altivo- no soy un Jinete. Y si lo fuera, no sería tan cobarde como tú.

Nadie se movió o habló en todo el campo.

De espaldas a Vanir, Eragon se apoyó en Zar'roc y alzó el cuello para mirar al cielo.

-He dicho cobarde. Tienes tan poca sangre como el resto de tu raza. Creo que Galbatorix confundió a Saphira con sus artimañas y le hizo equivocarse de Jinete.

Los expectantes elfos soltaron un grito sordo al oír las palabras de Vanir y se pusieron a murmurar para desaprobar su atroz insulto al protocolo.

Eragon rechinó los dientes y se volvió, con la punta de Zar'roc hendiendo el aire.

El golpe hubiera matado a Vanir si no lo llega a bloquear en el último segundo. Parecía sorprendido por la ferocidad del ataque. Sin contenerse, Eragon llevó a Vanir al centro del campo, lanzando estocadas y tajos como un loco, decidido a herir como pudiera al elfo. Le golpeó en una cadera con tanta fuerza que llegó a sangrar, pese a que el filo de Zar'roc estaba protegido.

En ese instante Eragon calló de rodillas, acosado por la agonía del dolor que cruzaba su espalda.

Vanir se quedó plantado ante él con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Saeth dio un paso al frente, pero al dragona la detuvo, ella también estaba preocupada, pero no dijo nada, demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar con sus pensamientos a Eragon

Después del ataque, Eragon se secó la sangre de la boca con una mano, se la mostró a Vanir y le preguntó:

-¿Te parece poca sangre?

Sin dignarse responder, Vanir enfundó la espada y se alejó.

-¿Adonde vas? -preguntó Eragon-. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-No estás en condiciones de entrenar -replicó el elfo.

-Compruébalo.

Saeth se asombró de la terquedad de su amigo, pero una vez más sintió admiación por su fuerza. Estaba dolorido, sin embargo estaba decidido a ganarse el respeto de los elfos. Una oleada de furia la recorrió, aquellos seres egoístas y arrogantes no se merecían el esfuerzo que Eragon hacía por ellos, deberían sentirse honrados de estar ante su sola presencia, de estar frente el jinete de dragón que les salvaría el pellejo a todos.

Les lanzó una fiera mirada a todos y luego caminó a pasos agigantados hacia Vanir que se alejaba con la cabeza erguida. Se plantó frente al elfo, y antes de que este se diera cuenta, desenvainó su espada y le apuntó al pecho con una significativa mirada plasmada en su rostro.

-Muerto –le dijo, burlándose de él, como él lo había hecho de Eragon.

Vanir empalideció. Los demás elfos se alejaron de él.

Saeth envainó su espada y alcanzó a ve una fugaz mirada de Eragon que no supo identificar si era de reproche o de gratitud, la verdad era que no le importaba, ella lo había hecho por él, y si Eragon no se lo agradecía le importaba poco, aquella nunca había sido su intención. Sólo quería humillar a Vanir por lo que le había dicho y hecho.


	10. Sanando

Se comieron el anzuelo pa pa para. Se comieron el anzuelo pa pa para jajajaj, lo lamento, creo que el poco dormir está comenzando a afectarme. Pero tooooooooooodos se tragaron el anzuelo enterito enterito, mi maligna y perversa mente se estuvo jactando del éxito de mi malévolo plan todo el día jajajjaja.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no es lo que creeeeeeeeeeeeeeen jajajjaja, pero fue divertido hacerles creer jajajajajja. Pero cheeeeeeeeee, uno apenas nombra a un macho y ya me la quieren casar a la chica jajaj. Ya desde ahora los calmo, no pasa nada con Roran, me cae bien, pero no de esa forma, me cae bien la boba de Katrina, no demasiado, pero son tiernos. X)

Ahora si, reviews:

Azami-Delacour: creo que ya calmé tus temores, iba a dejarlos creérsela un rato, pero los vi tan aterrados que dije "mejor aclaramos las cosas o me quedo sin los pocos lectores que tengo"jaj ahora me doy una vueltita por tu fic (bostezo) bueno, a lo mejor mañana, por que estoy que me quedo dormida.

silent-movie: ¬¬ si, odio que no actualicen, siempre me pasa lo mismo, de casualidad encuentro una historia que esta WOOOOOOOOOW y que me re atrapa y resulta uqe hace como tres años que está varada en la misma, a eso le llamo yo mala suerte.

Como ya dije voy a tratar de responder tus preguntas sin revelar demasiado, no por mi, sino por que le quita el suspenso y no tiene gracia leer algo si ya sabes como termina, pero me gusta mucho el interés que pones en la historia 

-Jej para el Agaetí Blódhren te voy a hacer esperar un poco más jajaja, soy perversa.

-Por lo de anti EragonxArya no te preocupes que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la pareja, al principio si, pero después es como que le perdí el afecto, no me molesta que estén juntos, pero tampoco me enloquece de felicidad.

-Yo también lloro por MMUUUURRRRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH, pero hay que esperar y llorar. Esperar y llorar un poco más… maldito Paolini que me lo deja para le final del libro… (Refunfuño) lo que si es que prometo que no quedarán decepcionados… espero… es una de las partes que tengo escritas desde que comencé el fic.

-No temáis! Jajaj Katrina está a salvo, ya voy a explicar claramente todo el asunto de Roran que tiene más importancia de lo que parece.

JE! Me adelante! No pasado mañana, sólo un día 

Las preguntas no me molestan, siempre y cuando no preguntes ¿Y cómo termina la historia? ¿Quién se muere? ¿Quién vive? XD

…

Bueno mi genteeeeeeeee.

Aplausos, premios y medallas, ahora los dejo con reencarnación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saeth estaba sentada en una de las enormes y nudosas raíces de un árbol, con la vista perdida en la espesura del bosque. Su mente era atravesada por miles y miles de pensamientos. Estaba asustada, y tan ausente de lo sucedía su alrededor que no vio a Eragon pasar por su lado y sentarse junto a ella, ni siquiera lo escuchó hasta que le habló.

-Hola, tiempo sin verte –dijo ladeando una sonrisa –Arya me dijo que te invitó a pasear por la ciudad con nosotros y no quisiste ir ¿Está todo en orden?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada.

-Saeth, mírame –buscó con sus ojos su mirada -¿Qué sucede?

-Lo estoy olvidando –dijo simplemente luego de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-A Murtagh… Hace un tiempo podía ver en mi mente cada rasgo en su rostro, podía ver los destellos en sus ojos y ahora…ya ni recuerdo el sonido de su voz -Abrazó sus piernas y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –Estoy asustada, tengo miedo de no poder recordarlo… de… no se… olvidarme de que lo amaba. El jamás haría eso y yo…

-Hey –la detuvo Eragon con suavidad –No es tu culpa, no lo estás olvidando, sólo sigues con tu vida. Está bien que lo eches de menos, yo también lo extraño, pero no puedes vivir atada al pasado. Murtagh no lo habría querido, te estás consumiendo a ti misma.

-Es que… desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera… no es justo que tenga que pasa por esto.

-Lo se –la abrazó son fuerza y le besó la cabeza -Pero yo ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que pases sola por esto. Estoy aquí para ti.

-¿Sabes? Oromis me dijo que esto sucedería, él dijo que no debía asustarme cuando mi corazón comenzara a sanar… pero sólo no puedo evitarlo.

-No tienes nada que temer –le susurró cálidamente.

Saeth alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos lilas en los de él. Tan fuertes, tan resistentes, eran los ojos de un líder, pero a la vez había algo roto dentro de él, unos ojos castaños que habían sido su luz en la oscuridad… el recuerdo de la tarde en que se desmayó en Teirm regresó a ella, una luz castaña…

Empujó a Eragon con tal fuerza que se sobresaltó a ella misma. El muchacho la miró confundido sin entender muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Saeth lo miró aterrada.

-Yo sólo… necesito pensar Eragon… déjame pensar en paz –se puso de pie y sin decir más se alejo casi corriendo, dejando a un desconcertado Eragon, sentado en las raíces del árbol, sin saber si quedarse allí o ir tras ella.

No se detuvo hasta que se sintió suficientemente lejos de su amigo. Sorprendida vio que se encontraba en los jardines cercanos a su habitación, sentado sobre una banca estaba Orik, con las gruesas patas suspendidas a unos centímetros del suelo, parecía aburrido, pero al ver su expresión la miró con bondad y una pizca de diversión que chispeaba e sus ojos.

-Todos saben lo que está sucediendo niña, todos menos tú –dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Y qué se supone que está sucediendo? -preguntó con una expresión adusta que no había tenido intensión de mostrar.

-Estás sanando –dijo y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-Tonterías de enano –masculló.

-Malhumorada o no sigues siendo la misma chiquilla de siempre… tonterías de enano –refunfuñó –los enanos no dicen tonterías, esos son los elfos, siempre dando miles de rodeos para decir cualquier bobada. Ya me gustaría a mi mandarme a mudar, pero no, tengo que estar aquí, rodeado de estas pajareras, engordando mientras el chico juega con el otro jinete. Yo no estoy hecho para esto, soy un enano de acción –se bajó de la banca farfullando y se marchó prestando poca atención a Saeth.

La chica negó con la cabeza, y se marchó a su habitación, aún tenía que pensar que haría en el Agaetí Blódhren. Sabía que Arya estaba trabajando en una poesía, pero ella no era muy buena en ello, no creía que una demostración de lucha fuera lo más apropiado, aún que bien habría disfrutado burlarse de Vanir y su banda de amigos. Tenía que pensar algo que no la dejara en ridículo, además se sentía presionada por el hecho de ser princesa, tal vez era sólo que su paranoia había empeorado, pero tenía la sensación de que todos estaban pendientes de cada movimiento suyo, que juzgaban cada paso, cada palabra. Bueno, pensó, si era así no les habría hecho nada de gracia que se la pasara peleando con Vanir, pero al diablo con ello.

Tratando de despejar su mente examinó el mapa que había sacado aquella misma mañana, luego de soñar con que Martillazos viajaba a una ciudad llamada Narda. Estaba ubicada en la costa, cerca de Teirm, aún le daba lástima recordar las penurias que habían pasado los pueblerinos en su viaje, muriendo congelados, acosados por los lobos y osos, uno incluso hasta había caído en un glacial. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el tal Martillazos existiera, y allí estaba ella, como una idiota, siguiendo la ruta de un pueblo imaginario. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que no se trataba de simples sueños, ese mismo algo que aquella mañana la había impulsado a buscar un mapa y trazar la ruta del pueblo.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó sobre su cama. Sólo entonces vio sobre la mesa la cajita que guardaba los fragmentos del dije que Murtagh le había obsequiado. Se puso de pie de golpe y tomó la caja. Eran pocos fragmentos, pero tal vez podría funcionar, tendría que hacer varios experimentos, pero su poder había crecido considerablemente luego de su extraño enfrentamiento en su mente, aún que no se había atrevido a testear sus nuevos límites, lo sentía.

La emoción se apoderó de ella al sentir las ideas estallando en su mente como fuegos artificiales. Recorrió la vieja habitación de su madre con la vista y dio con una vieja caja de música, ya había escuchado la melodía y por una extraña razón recordaba la letra, como si hubiese estado guardada en algún recóndito lugar de su memoria y el solo sonido alcanzara para sacarla a la luz. Estaba casi segura de que su madre la cantaba cuando ella era niña, casi podía oír su voz entre la brisa, deslizándose entre cada nota.

Inmediatamente juntó todo y puso manos a la obra, uniendo sus penurias, todo el dolor que había pasado en una sola obra de arte, el recuerdo de todo lo que amaba representado en ello. Toda la noche estuvo trabajando en ello, sin descanso alguno, sin visitas, alegre de que su tarea absorbiera toda su atención. No tenía ganas de pensar en absurdos sueños ni la ilógica realidad. Finalmente, momentos antes de que Arya apareciera para acompañarla al Agaetí Blódhren había terminado y escondía en un hermoso cofre su creación. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jaj, están todos re ansiosos por saber lo que pasa, pero yo los voy a hacer esperar un cap más jajjaj. Demasiado me rompí la cabeza tratando de imaginar que carajo podía hacer Saeth para el Agaetí Blódhren que ni se pronunciarlo con propiedad jajaja. Así que más vale que cuando se los muestre les guste XD

Yo también estoy orgullosa de mi, con una taza de café, pocas horas de sueño, pero lo he logrado jajaj. 12:20am… ya que estoy inspirada sigo con el próximo, pero creo que no voy a llegar muy lejos antes de que mi cabeza caiga contra el teclado jej. Soy vampira, pero toda la semana acumulé muy pocas horas de sueño, ya ahora me están empezando a pesar, menos mal que mañana no tengo clases, VIVAN LAS JORNADAS!!

Adiosesss

Val


	11. Ensueño

Me demoré por que tuve que hacer un par de cosas, pero aquí está, tal como lo he premetido. El capítulo más esperado 

Azamy-Delacour: Jej, fue divertido ver sus reacciones jajaj,… UU perdón… jaj. Ahora en instantes podr´qas ver la sorpresita de Saeth .

silent-movie: Jej Eragon es transparente pobrecillo mi pequeño. Como le dije a Azami, faltan sólo instantes para que descubras lo del Agaethi Blodhrem o como sea Que todavía no me lo aprendo!!!

He actualizado en… veamos unas 15 horas jaj, mas o menos, no es exacto. No puedo creer que lo releas que emoción jajajaj :D

Por lo de Roran no te sientas mal, ahora soy yo la que se siente culpable por haberles hecho creer a todos… UU'. Me acabás de arruinar la sorpresa! Y yo que quería que la piedra filosofal fuera sorpresa jajajaj, naaaaaaaaaaaaa, mentira, no es la piedra filosofal, pero estuvo cerca jaj. El café no me hace efecto jajaja, soy indestructible jajajja. En cuanto al lemon, me gusta complacer a mis lectores, pero me temo que en eso no voy a poder, me alaga que me creas tan buena escritora y me tengas tanta confianza para ello, pero nunca he escrito un lemon y temo que no lo haría bien. Cualquier cosa después hago una versión adultos de mi fic jajajajaj.

………….

Terminando con los reviews, quiero comentar algo colgado para hacerles perder el tiempo jaj. La primera vez que leí el capítulo del Agaetí Blódhren (pongo copiar y pegar para escribirlo jjajajja) me hizo acordar a la vez en Coyote en que me puse moooooooooy en pedo, lo juro, la cosa es así, y al otro día te despertás y decís OIA! Dónde toy? Jajaj Para mi que Paolini se tomó unos cuantos tekilas, un séptimo regimiento y después de ver lo que pasaba se puso a escribir jajajajjujujujujujjajajajaj XD Xx

Bueno mejor los dejo que estoy tentada y me voy a estar riendo por un buen rato.

Aplausos, premios y medallas

Val

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saeth Arya y Eragon llegaron junto al árbol de Menoa, allí ya esperaban todos los elfos. Pasaron unos momentos de emoción contenida hasta que finalmente llegó la media noche.

Entonces Islanzadí alzó el brazo izquierdo de tal manera que señalaba la luna nueva como una lanza de mármol. Una leve esfera blanca se formó sobre la palma de su mano a partir de la luz que emitían las linternas diseminadas por el árbol Menoa. Entonces Islanzadí caminó por la raíz hacia el gigantesco tronco y depositó la esfera en un hueco de la corteza, donde permaneció con un latido.

Eragon se volvió a Arya.

-¿Ha empezado?

-¡Ha empezado! -Se rió-. Y terminará cuando esa luz se extinga.

Los elfos se dividieron en campamentos informales a lo largo del bosque y del claro que rodeaba al árbol Menoa. Hicieron aparecer, aparentemente de la nada, mesas cargadas con fantásticas viandas que, por su fantasmagórico aspecto, eran obra del trabajo de los hechice-ros tanto como de los cocineros.

Luego los elfos empezaron a cantar con voces claras que sonaban como flautas. Entonaron muchas canciones, pero cada una era parte de una melodía mayor que trazaba un hechizo en la noche soñolienta, potenciaba los sentidos, eliminaba las inhibiciones y traía la diversión con una mágica fantasía. Sus versos hablaban de gestas heroicas, de expediciones en barco y a caballo a tierras olvidadas y del dolor de la belleza perdida. Saeth sonrió, la música comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, casi parecía que los latidos de su corazón acompañaban el ritmo. Miró a Saphira a su lado que tarareaba y la dragona le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Hora de divertirse_ –dijo la dragona con ojos vidriosos.

_Hora de divertirse_ –corroboró la chica.

A partir de ese entonces todo fue brumoso, no recordaba el orden en que cada cosa había sucedido, ni si en verdad había sucedido o sólo lo había imaginado. Impulsada por la alegría a su alrededor dejó que la música guiara sus pies, se abandonó al baile como nunca lo había hecho. Continuamente le llegaban imágenes de risa, mucha risa. Había momentos que perdía la noción de dónde estaba, y había otros en los que parecía recuperar la lucidez, pero nunca abandonaba el júbilo. No había disfrutado tanto en mucho tiempo, y se alegro de que la música élfica tuviera tal poder como para hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones, todo era perfecto, no existía nada más que sus pies descalzos danzando sobre la suave hierba.

Recordaba que en un momento, sin dejar de reír había arrancado a Eragon de su lugar, sentado junto un árbol y lo había hecho bailar con ella. Se recordaba también riendo junto a Saphira. Era como si todas las risas que no había tenido se le fueran otorgadas en aquella celebración.

Recordaba las presentaciones de los elfos, objetos maravillosos, de colores inimaginables y los sonidos más hermosos, los poemas parecían cada vez más emotivos. El poema de Arya había sido precioso y también el de su abuela, Eragon había interpretado una balada inspirada en sus experiencias que maravilló a todos. Sin embargo, cuando ya comenzaba a disfrutar fue su turno, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Separándose de Saphira avanzó hacia el centro, con el cofre firmemente aferrado en sus manos. Tomó aire y miró a los elfos a su alrededor.

-Cuando llegué aquí mi corazón estaba roto. He perdido a demasiados seres amados y ese dolor me ha seguido como un estigma desde entonces –les echó una mirada a Eragon, Saphira y Arya que la miraban seriamente, pero a la vez le infundían ánimos para seguir –Pero aquí, en Ellesméra, las piezas de mi corazón se han ido recomponiendo una a una. Así que he decidido hacer algo en homenaje a lo que amo y lo que he perdido.

Depositó el cofre en el suelo y susurró unas palabras en idioma antiguo que nadie alcanzó a oír. La tapa del cofre se abrió y entonces Saeth entonó con suave voz, de una manera que nunca había cantado.

Cuando llegue el frío del invierno  
Una noche sin estrellas cubrirá el día  
Cuando caiga el velo sobre el sol  
Caminaremos en una lluvia helada

De la caja salió un pequeño dragón violeta, sus escamas brillaban bajo la permanente luz del crepúsculo. Parecía casi real, pero estaba hecho con los fragmentos del collar de Murtagh. Se escuchó el suspiro contenido de todos que rápidamente estallaron en exclamaciones de admiración. El pequeño dragón alzó la cabeza y soltó una llamarada de fuego color espliego en el que se podían distinguir distintas figuras, entre ellas el contorno de un anciano con sombrero en punta. Prácticamente las figuras parecían un corto relato de las personas en la vida de Saeth.

Pero en sueños... puedo escuchar tu nombre  
Y en sueños... nos encontraremos nuevamente

Del cofre estalló una explosión de tonos de violeta y lila, y unas mariposas de luz salieron de él. El dragón alzó vuelo entre las estelas de luz que arrancaban destellos lilas de sus escamas de piedra preciosa.

Cuando los mares y las montañas caigan  
Y lleguemos al fin de los días  
En la oscuridad escucho un llamado  
pidiéndome que vaya, iré hasta allí  
Y volveré nuevamente

Con la última nota el dragón se quedó inmóvil, convertido en una estatuilla de piedra lila. Las luz se apagó y entonces os elfos estallaron en vítores.

-Querida niña, ese ha sido uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que he visto, tienes la misma voz de tu madre –la felicitó Islanzandí.

Así continuó la oleada de halagos de los elfos y sus amigos que insistían en ver de cerca la estatua del dragón que cobraba vida con su canto. Finalmente se tiró contra el tronco del árbol de Menoa, cerrando los ojos, mientras la música estallaba nuevamente, hechizando sus sentidos. No supo si se había dormido, pues nunca sabía si estaba soñando o no, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y se paraba frente a ella.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, con la sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Sin embargo la sonrisa se borró por primera vez, dejando sólo una expresión pasmada. Allí estaba, parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa dibujada en su apuesto rostro, los mechones de cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su rostro, era imposible, pero allí estaba, era Murtagh. Él sólo la miró a los ojos y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó la ayuda, todo el tiempo como si estuviese en un sueño. Ya la música parecía haber perdido sonido, aún que no efecto, mientras permanecía tomada de las manos de Murtagh.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Para corregir el hecho de haberse quedado boquiabierta soltó una risa, y lo abrazó. No importaba que fuera un sueño, estaba allí. Mientras lo abrazaba cerró los ojos y sintió su masculino aroma. Con sus dedos recorrió tímidamente la cicatriz en su espalda, aquello lo dejaba todo en claro, era la prueba de que tenía a Murtagh frente a ella.

Él le besó la mejilla, muy cerca de la oreja y sintió que un cosquilleo la recorría. Ambos rieron y él le tomó la mano, separándola del resto. Entre carcajadas se alejaron como dos niños alegres corriendo entre los árboles. Saeth permanecía con los ojos cerrados, guiada por él y por su instinto. Poco a poco la música se escuchaba más lejana, todo parecía cobrar claridad.

Él, sin dejar de reír se detuvo y la acorraló contra un árbol, dónde se abrazaron con fuerza. Apoyaron una frente contra otra, sus narices rosándose entre si, sus respiraciones confundiéndose en una sola cálida brisa, y sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Lentamente Saeth abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que los otros se abrían. Frente a ella encontró unos cálidos ojos castaños que parecían mirar dentro de su alma. Sin el hechizo de la música descubrió que quien tenía en frente no era Murtagh. Levantó una mano y acarició el rostro frente a ella, no estaba ni sorprendida ni decepcionada, rodeada por unos fuertes brazos se sentía cálida.

Eragon sonrió levemente y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, uniendo sus labios a los de él. Era un beso como nunca había experimentado, sus labios eran dulces, suaves y cariñosos. Sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda con gentileza y cuidado, como si ella fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana que temiera quebrar. Suavemente sus labios se separaron y Eragon la abrazó con delicadeza.

Saeth nunca había experimentado algo tan íntimo y tibio. Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Eragon, sintiendo su respiración acariciando su cuello, se sentía a salvo y protegida.

Eragon acercó sus labios a su oreja y susurró de forma única, sólo para que ella escuchara, como si se tratara del más hermoso de los secretos.

-Te amo.

Saeth sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, cuando regresaron al claro, donde la bienvenida de Saphira los acogió alegremente. En torno al árbol se reunía una gran cantidad de elfos, con los rostros brillantes de ansiosa anticipación. Con gran dignidad, Islanzadí salió de entre la bruma y caminó por una raíz tan ancha como un sendero hasta el punto en que trazaba un ángulo hacia arriba y se doblaba sobre sí misma. Se quedó sobre aquel saliente retorcido, mirando a los esbeltos elfos que la esperaban. Comenzó a relatar la historia del Agaetí Blódhren.

Tras una señal de la reina, los elfos despejaron una amplia zona alrededor de la base del árbol Menoa. En torno a ese perímetro clavaron un anillo de antorchas montadas en pértigas talladas, mientras los músicos se reunían a lo largo de una larga raíz con sus flautas, arpas y tambores. Se sentaron todos en el suelo, junto con los dragones que semejaban a montículos de piedras preciosas.

Cuando todos los elfos estuvieron instalados, dos doncellas élficas caminaron hasta el centro y se situaron con las espaldas en contacto. Eran exageradamente bellas e idénticas en todos los aspectos, salvo por sus cabellos: una tenía mechones negros como una balsa remota, mientras que la melena de la otra brillaba como alambres de plata bruñida.

-Las cuidadoras, Iduna y Néya -susurró Oromis.

Desde el hombro de Islanzadí, Blagden aulló:

-¡Wyrda!

Moviéndose a la vez, las dos elfas alzaron las manos hacia los broches que llevaban en el cuello, los soltaron y dejaron caer sus túnicas blancas. Aunque no llevaban más prendas, las mujeres se adornaban con el tatuaje iridiscente de un dragón. El tatuaje empezaba con la cola del dragón enroscada en torno al tobillo izquierdo de Iduna, subía por su pierna izquierda hasta el muslo, se alargaba por el torso y entonces pasaba a la espalda de Néya, en cuyo pecho terminaba, con la cabeza del dragón. Cada escama estaba pintada con un color distinto; los halos vibrantes daban al tatuaje la apariencia de un arco iris.

Las doncellas élficas entrelazaron sus manos y sus brazos de tal modo que el dragón adquiría continuidad y pasaba de un cuerpo a otro sin interrupción. Poco a poco comenzaron su danza en cámara lenta que fue tomando velocidad, acompañada por los instrumentos de los músicos. La velocidad aceleró hasta volverse inhumana, una danza frenética. Entonces un rayo de luz recorrió todo el tatuaje de dragón en su totalidad y éste se agitó. Saeth creyó que la música estaba volviendo a engañar sus sentidos, pero en efecto, el dragón alzó las alas.

Un estallido de llamas salió de las fauces del dragón, que se lanzó hacia delante y se liberó de la piel de las elfas para alzarse por el aire, donde quedó suspendido, agitando las alas. La punta de la cola seguía conectada con las gemelas, como un brillante cordón umbilical. La bestia gigantesca se estiró hacia la luna negra y soltó un salvaje rugido de tiempos pasados, y luego se volvió y repasó con la mirada a los elfos allí reunidos. Cuando la mirada pasó por ella, Saeth sintió que algo cobraba fuerza dentro de ella, como un rugido poderoso que cobraba vida haciendo temblar la tierra.

Entonces cerró los ojos, agotada por el poder de la magia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He desplegado todo mi poder cursi jajaj.

A que están emocionados, es el momento que me vengo aguantando desde que comencé el fic. El primero era el reencuentro Saeth Murtagh, luego este y el otro es… Sorry, casi lo digo ajjajajja.

A que ustedes también habían estado esperando este momento (L) que lindossssssss!!!!

Denme unos instantes para calmarme….

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHH!

…

Listo, jajaj

Era medio molesto, pero tenía que poner lo del dragón ¬¬ medio que me arruinó el climax pero bue.

La canción aclaro que no es mía, es una hermosa canción llamada "In Dreams" del señor de los anillos, incluida en el tema "The Breaking of the Fellowship" de Edward RossOjalá la hubiera escrito yo jjajaj, bueno, les dejo la original:

When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams... I can hear your name  
And in dreams... We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there, I will go there  
And back again

Bueno, los dejo y espero que les haya gustado.


	12. Una Decisión Acelerada

Teirm 

Aquella palabra resonó en la mente de Saeth desde que despertó en la mañana. El terror se apoderó de ella ni bien abrió los ojos, estaba confundida, sus pensamientos turbios. Sabía lo que significaba aquello, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió de la cama de un salto y se vistió a toda prisa. Se colocó la espada en el cinto y revisó el mapa de Algaesia. Comenzó a corretear de un lado a otro, buscando sus pertenencias, hasta que tomó una pluma y marcó una ruta de tinta negra. Justo en ese momento Eragon entró y la miró sin entender tanto revuelo. Sin embargo su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con la de Saeth al verlo.

La pluma se deslizó de su mano y calló sobre el mapa dejando un oscuro manchón de tinta. Tenía frente a él a Eragon, pero estaba completamente cambiado, su rostro era más anguloso, y suave, se veía increíblemente apuesto y mil veces más vigoroso. Ella había notado los cambios que el ser jinete había producido en él, pero aquello era ridículo, ni siquiera parecía humano, aún que claro, tampoco parecía ser completamente elfo.

-¿Eragon? –alcanzó a articular sin dejar de mirarlo extrañada.

-Si, no se lo que el Agaetí Blódhren produjo en mi, pero ya no tengo los dolores de espalda, y tengo los sentidos de un elfo –soltó una risa alegre, pero silenció al instante al ver que Saeth no lo acompañaba en ella -¿Qué haces? –preguntó notando que tenía la espada en el cinto y había un fardo sobre la cama.

-Nada –mintió no muy convincentemente.

-¿Te estás marchando? –dijo casi en un grito, su expresión era mescla entre horrorizada y dolida -¿Por qué te estás marchando?

-Debo hacerlo Eragon… no espero que lo entiendas... –tomó el fardo, dispuesta a irse antes de que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles.

-¿Es por lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Te sientes culpable, es eso? –le detuvo por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces qué?

Saeth tomó aire y apoyó suavemente su mano en el brazo del chico.

-Es que finalmente he entendido estos sueños que he tenido. Y necesito marcharme por un corto tiempo, debo ir a Teirm.

Eragon se cruzó de brazos, con expresión de terquedad.

-¿Qué sueños? ¿Por qué es que no has dicho nada antes? ¿Y por qué Teirm? –exigió saber.

-Le he dicho a Saphira… -murmuró por lo bajo, sin embargo Eragon la escuchó con total claridad.

-¿Saphira? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? –dijo escandalizado.

-Por que yo se lo he pedido –intentó calmarlo –Tienes demasiado de lo que preocuparte, es por ello que me marcho.

-¿Es que acaso eres una preocupación? No digas idioteces.

-Me marcho para arreglar algo, así no tienes necesidad de preocuparte por ello. Tú sólo concéntrate en tus estudios –le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se marchó con el fardo bajo el brazo.

Eragon la siguió corriendo y se paró frente a ella, mirándola seriamente, sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, pero a la vez parecían repentinamente cubiertos por un velo opaco.

-No quiero que te pongas en peligro. No quiero perderte, por favor, quédate.

Saeth lo miró con ternura y le tomó la mano.

-Nunca me perderás –ladeó una sonrisa y agregó: -chico dragón.

Miró hacia el bosque y susurró algo en voz baja. Momentos después apareció un hermoso caballo blanco de pelaje resplandeciente. Acomodó el pequeño fardo con una soga y se dispuso a montar, pero Eragon la detuvo por tercera vez, sin embargo no intentó convencerla de que se quedase, le tomó el rostro y la besó con ternura. Saeth le correspondió le beso, pero luego se separó de él sabiendo que si se quedaba un instante más ya no podría irse, y era necesario que se marchara para ayudar al primo de Eragon por el cual el chico había estado tan preocupado.

-Despídeme de todos, yo no tengo el coraje –le pidió.

Eragon asintió.

Montó en Folkvír y le dirigió una última mirada a Eragon, justo cuando una poderosa voz sonaba en su mente.

_¿Por qué le huyes a la felicidad?_ –preguntó Glaedr.

_No estoy huyendo, sólo voy a impedir que Eragon pase por lo mismo que yo he pasado._

_¿Estás segura?_

_Si –_dijo con firmeza y le cortó el contacto

-Saeth… -dijo Eragon repentinamente, ella lo miró –te amo.

Los labios de Saeth se curvaron en una triste sonrisa y se quitó un anillo que colocó en la palma de Eragon para luego gritar:

-¡Hlaupa! –indicándole al caballo que corriera.

Folkvír casi resbaló en la hierba debido a la repentina velocidad que tomó y separó con fuerza las manos de Eragon y Saeth. Ella cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se aferró al cuello del caballo, desde algún lugar de Ellesmera cantaba un elfo.

_Ella nunca vio el amanecer,  
demasiado ocupada con las primeras tareas del día,  
pero solía mirar la caída del sol._

Se reprochó a si misma unas cien veces no haberle dicho nada a Eragon. "Te amo" ¿Por qué era tan difícil de decir? No era que lo tuviera que inventar, sabía que así se sentía ¿Entonces por qué no podía simplemente decirlo?

_Cuando el frío de la noche llegaba a través del brezal.  
En ese momento ella sentía la pena por todo lo que había perdido.  
Acostumbrada a sentir su espíritu aplomado,  
nunca escuchó el verdadero deseo de su corazón._

Le dolía tener que marcharse, pero era necesario. Aquella noche, en cuanto escuchó el nombre Roran descubrió que Martillazos era en verdad el primo de Eragon. No quería que él tuviera que pasar por el mismo dolor que ella, debía ayudar a Martillazos.

Esa misma noche al fin había comprendido de que se trataba todo el asunto de la conexión con Roran. Ta cegada por su dolor no había notado que amaba a Eragon desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto lo amaba que al saber que él estaba preocupado por su primo lo había rastreado inconscientemente en sus sueños, y ahora sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos.

Le habría gustado decírselo a Eragon, ser más específica con él, pero era inútil preocuparlo más diciéndole que su primo y todo su pueblo eran fugitivos del imperio, debía hacerlo sin que él supiera, ya cuando todo estuviera arreglado podría explicarle.

Mientras Folkvír atravesaba a toda velocidad el bosque que de Du Weldenvarden. Sabía cual era su primera parada, Grian. La ciudad que la había acogido luego de escapar de Uru'baen, aún que en realidad no era muy acogedora. Era un cofradía de ladrones y mercenarios, una joya de la barbarie y tan llena de corrupción que ni siquiera figuraba en ningún mapa. El que la conocía no necesitaba saber su ubicación, y el que no, bueno, era mejor para él si seguía de aquella forma.

No prestó atención a las criaturas que la observaban desde los más oscuros rincones de Weldenvarden, y aún que lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido la oportunidad de verlas debido a la velocidad de Folkvír. Era resistente, y el caballo era el mejor, ambos llegarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el problema estaba en lo que sucedería una vez allí. Pero debía llegar, las noticias de que Galbatorix estaba preparándose la habían inquietado, y antes de llegar a Teirm para ayudar a Roran necesitaba restablecer algunas viejas alianzas


	13. La Otra Revolución

Folkvír y Saeth atravesaron Du Weldenvarden en tan sólo tres días de carrera imparable. Al salir de la espesura del bosque continuaron su carrera pasando por una enorme montaña llamada Marna, cerca a Gil'ead, cuidando en todo momento no ser vistos, siguiendo el curso del río Ranar en dirección al sur. Poco antes de que un afluente se uniera a la corriente del río, llegaron a la ciudad de Grian, vecina de Bullridge y peligrosamente cercana a Uru'baen.

-Blóthr –le dijo suavemente al corcel para que se detuviera. Este le hizo caso y se quedó resoplando inquieto, a tan solo unos metros de las negras puertas sin guardias.

-Lo sé amigo, no es el mejor lugar, pero debemos entrar –le susurró –Ganga fram –agregó para que avanzara, y así lo hizo, aún que no sin cautela.

Una vez frente a la puerta Saeth descendió de Folkvír, convenientemente cubierta con la capucha color violeta oscuro. Pero no se dirigió al enorme portón, sino que caminó hacia el costado y buscó un ladrillo hundido levemente.

-Ladrones astutos –murmuró con una leve sonrisa y terminó de hundir el ladrillo. Con un ruido sordo, un rectángulo de piedra se hundió y se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista una entrada –Medidas anti guardia, parece que las cosas con el rey están tensas –le comentó a Folkvír que la miró con inteligencia –mejor para nosotros –agregó con una sonrisa y se internó en el pasadizo seguida del corcel.

Continuaron por un húmedo y corto túnel que los llevó del otro lado de la muralla. Agradeció las costumbres de los ladrones y asesinos, ya que le permitían llegar sin ser vista por aquellos que no deseaba que supieran de su presencia.

Los primeros tres locales de la calle eran posadas oscuras y destartalados. Dentro de dos de ellas se escuchaba un ruido que superaba incluso el de la calle, cristales rotos, insultos e incluso de una de ellas fue arrojado un hombre semi-inconsciente, la otra era silenciosa como un cementerio, muy oscura por dentro y casi parecía vacía, aún que Saeth estaba segura que estaba repleta de gente. El resto de la calle era un espectáculo, la mitad estaba encapuchada y la otra mitad miraba a su alrededor con recelo o expresión amenazante.

Grian tenía la reputación de ser una cofradía de ladrones, asesinos y espías, pero sólo los que vivían en ella sabían que aquello era en realidad una mascarada para ocultar a una segunda rebelión contra el rey, justo en frente de las narices de Gabatorix. El Súndabar Andlát, era una organización secreta de moral gris que se oponía a Galbatorix, aún que estaba a favor del sistema monárquico. Era verdad que eran en su mayoría lo que podría llamarse gente turbia, pero no perdonaban las traiciones. En toda su historia no tenían ni un solo traidor. Eso era, en parte, debido a que para ser aceptado se debía hacer un juramento en idioma antiguo, en parte a que el castigo a los delatores era terrible y en parte a que es prácticamente imposible traicionar a una organización conformada puramente por espías paranoicos que no dejan de sospechar unos de otros. A la hora de actuar solían encubrir sus ataques haciéndose pasar por vardenos, de manera que nadie sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo seguían siendo un montón de ladrones desorganizados, o al menos eso serían hasta aquel momento.

Pasó sobre el hombre inconsciente y se encaminó por la calle mirando los edificios, buscando el que necesitaba. Finalmente llegó frente a una desvencijada casucha que no se diferenciaba en nada de las demás, sólo que tenía un aro plateado en la puerta. Golpeó tres veces, se detuvo y tocó unas dos más, esta vez con el aro, produciendo un sonido muy diferente.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio del otro lado de la puerta, Saeth creyó que tal vez había cambiado de dueño, si era así estaba en serios problemas. Temerariamente volvió a repetir el llamado de la misma forma.

Entonces se escucharon unas apresuradas pisadas y la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, de tal forma que casi se sale de sus bisagras. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y rasgos levemente élficos la miró boquiabierto. Tenía un par de arrugas de cansancio en el rostro, pero aquello no hacía dudar de que fuera peligroso, al menos para cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

-¿Saeth? –preguntó reconociendo la capa violeta y el llamado.

-Hazme entrar, es peligroso estar afuera –se limitó a decir –Y el caballo también entra, no pienso dejarlo afuera para que mandes a uno de tus chicos a por él.

El hombre soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Vamos, no pensaras que yo…

Saeth lo ignoró y lo apartó de un empujón para poder pasar. Folkvír entró tras ella.

Entonces el semielfo cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Sabías que te relacionan con los rumores de un nuevo jinete?

La chica se sacó la capucha.

-Los rumores no tienen importancia, Darien. Lo que importa es que me digas cuál es la situación con Galbatorix –le cortó sentándose en una silla junto al fuego.

-Bien te valdría no decir ese nombre en voz alta. El nombre de Galbatorix no es bienvenido aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo es…? ¿Desde cuando eres elfa? –inquirió confundido.

-Desde que nací, larga historia, luego te lo contaré, ahora necesito que me digas que sucede con Galbatorix.

-Nos ha querido reclutar para el ejército y hemos tenido que hacer malabares para no ser descubiertos. Muchos de los que no pertenecen a la organización han aceptado, pero la mayoría de los de aquí tenemos nuestro orgullo, y aún que no lo creas no interesa lo que suceda en Algaësia. Principalmente al Súndavar Andlát, o al menos a los viejos miembros de él seguimos en contra de Galbatorix.

-El sistema es bueno, el defectuoso es él –murmuró Saeth recordando las palabras de Murtagh.

-Exacto –concedió Darien sentándose frente a ella –Ahora, dime qué te trae aquí.

-Es hora de poner en práctica el plan -dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa de un niño con juguete nuevo .

-¿Qué plan? –preguntó confundido.

-El Plan –repitió poniendo énfasis en cada letra –y parece que llegué justo a tiempo, ya no deberán ocultarse más.

El rostro de Darien se volvió preocupado.

-En verdad estás demente. Eso no dará resultado, al menos no ahora.

-¿Y por qué es eso? Todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando lo propuse.

-Mira, una cosa es decirlo, otra muy distinta es ponerlo en práctica, además, aún que los hombres te seguirían al fin del mundo… -se rascó la nuca incómodo.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien más se ha hecho con el poder.

-¿Qué? –Saeth se puso de pie furiosa.

-Lo que oyes, cuando te marchaste Lorne aprovechó y reclamó el mando, ha estado cambiando las reglas y planea unirse a Galbatorix. Quien sabe lo que ese viejo chiflado le ha ofrecido.

-¿Por qué tomo el mando?

-Corría el rumor de que estabas muerta. Desapareciste por un largo tiempo.

-Estaba… estaba en Du Weldenvarden.

-¿Con los elfos?

-No, en Du Weldenvarden.

-Como sea, ahora si quieres el liderazgo tendrás que ganártelo de la forma tradicional.

-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para jugar con Lorne.

-Pues tendrás que hacértelo.

-Ese hombre es invencible, me hará picadillo.

-Por alguna razón se ha hacho con el poder sólo por que tú no estabas. Eres una jinete, puedes con él.

-Claro, la magia me servirá de mucho en una competencia en la que está prohibida la magia ofensiva –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tú puedes vencerlo, y más si cuentas con esto. Espera aquí –se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Por un momento no se escuchó más que a Darien revolviendo toda la habitación contigua. Hasta que el sonido se detuvo y el semielfo regresó con una espada en sus manos y una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

-La lengua de fuego –dijo dejando la espada sobre la desgastada mesa de madera –la espada de tu madre –se sentó y soltó una carcajada –la hemos robado delante de las narices de el rey ni se ha dado cuenta.

Saeth admiró la espada y la desenvainó, dejando relucir una hoja que brillaba como si estuviera al rojo vivo, rodeada de una leve llama que no quemaba a su portador.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Pues créelo, mañana te llevaré ante el coliseo y te enfrentarás a Lorne. Sólo imagina su cara al saber que estás viva, temblará tanto que tal vez ni siquiera se atreva a enfrentarte.

Saeth negó con la cabeza, segura de que Darien exageraba. Estuvieron charlando hasta largas horas dela noche, poniéndose al tanto de lo sucedido el último tiempo.

Finalmente Darien le mostró su habitación y la dejó para que descansara. Sin embargo, aquella noche, Saeth recordó lo que era dormir con un ojo abierto, y agradeció que sólo aquel día tuviera que pasar la noche en Grian, al menos si sobrevivía al enfrentamiento con Lorne.


	14. El Titán Invencible

Capítulo emocionante 

Raihen: Murtagh está "muerto" MURTAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!! Por ahora es todo simple, Saeth y Eragon muy tiernos, el problema será cuando Murtagh regrese… y tengo que admitir… que para ser honestos…. Lamentablemente…. Estoy avergonzada de decir… que… TTTT no se lo que voy a hacer cuando eso paseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Es una decisión muy difícil Eragon es el lindo y tierno que dan ganas de comerlo y Murtagh es el "chiko malo" sexi y haaaaay diosssss

¬¬ no c que voy a hacer. Me deprimí --'

Silent-movie: soy flash flash flash jajaja. Lo del plan ya lo vas a averiguar, igual no es la graaaaaaaaaaaaan cosa (entre nos, es una fiesta de bienvenida para Murtagh XP jajaj)Lo seeeeeeeeeee, hace días que estoy con la misma pregunta Eragon o Murtagh me voy a volver locaaaaa!!! XX Q mal rollo para ella y pa' mi

……

Jej' me di cuenta de q me equivoqué y puse el cap 14 pero de flying jejejeje ¬¬

Bueno, no importa, contesto los nuevos reviews acá

Nyirvis M'erri: jejeje si, me di cuenta' gracias por el apoyo ) estoy feliz de que te guste tanto Ya ta medio empezado el cap 15, pero ya tuve mala experiencia con hacer los capítulos por publicarlos, y me salen maaaal, así que prefiero esperar y darles algo mejor que es lo que se merecen.

MEEEEEY!!!: Hola bobis tontis lokissss. Lindo verte por ak. Que lindo review (L)  sabés uqe te quiero gor. No sigas que me sonrojo jajajjajajja JAJAJ XD. Ya que tamos con el tema de historias seguí con la escena de Penny y Devias que estoy a punto de morir si no me decís que pasa ¡No me mates a mi personajaaaaa! Adiós tukitou kisses a la familia jajaj

Silent-movie: si de Nuevo, pasa q son nuevos reviews. SIIIII ME EQUIVOQUE!!! QUE VERGÜENZA!!! Omitamos lo sucedido y sigamos con la historia jajaj.

Raihan: De neverwinter nights solamente me copié el nombre de Lorne, pasa que no tenía a mano mi listita llena de nombres -- así que tuve que poner el primero que se me vino a la mente. Pero lo de Esmerelle no por que ya lo había escuchado antes… Xx desde que comencé el juego que me sigo preguntando donde… ¿Tiene alguien alguna pista? Por que estoy segura de que lo escuché en otro lado.

SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL ARGENTINA 2 COLOMBIA 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VAMO VAMO ARGENTINA… jej, sorry gente, toy mirando el partido de argentina contra colombia.

Messi (L) TTTT tiraron a messi pobechitooooo nooooo.

Hay diosss, bueno gente, adioses

Besos abraxos, premios y medallas

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 3 A 1!!!!!!!!!!

Lo lamento, la emoción jajajjaj ahora si, besos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras esperaba tras la reja del coliseo Saeth recordó sus días en Grian. Lorne había sido su profesor de combate y, comparado con sus antiguos profesores había llegado a ser una buen amigo, o al menos un profesor decente. Sin embargo no tenía sentido ponerse a rememorar viejos tiempos que sólo harían más difícil la tarea que tenía pendiente. Si quería hacerle frente a su padre y formar una alianza debía recuperar el liderazgo del Súndavar Andlát. Luego convencería a todos de que la siguieran.

El rastrillo oxidado se levantó pesadamente y la multitud explotó en ovaciones. Nadie había olvidado a aquella niña ingenua que había ingresado una vez en Grian y se había marchado como una respetada joven, una líder. Ahora que regresaba era una mujer, más experimentada y poderosa.

Aún no había olvidado las expresiones de desconcierto de los principales miembros de la cofradía que por poco se caían de sus sillas al verla entrar por la puerta de la posada. No había olvidado la expresión preocupada de Aren, la mano derecha de Lorne, y el terror en su rostro cuando le anunció que lo retaba a duelo para recuperar el poder. Todo había sucedido rápidamente, y agradecía que así fuera, necesitaba llegar a Teirm lo más rápido posible y encontrar a Roran, luego lo último, y posiblemente lo más complicado, convencerlo de que estaba allí para ayudarlo. Convencer a un hombre que ha sido atacado por Galbatorix de que la hija del rey quiere ayudarlo, y que misteriosamente se ha enterado de que necesita ayuda. Valla si sonaba ridículo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y entró a la arena de combate, armada con un escudo circular, una larga lanza y las dos espadas enfundadas en su cinto.

La cantidad de espectadores dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, le recordaba los días en los que había luchado en aquella misma arena y se había ganado el respeto de todos, era algo salvaje, pero aquella era la vida a la que se había acostumbrado luego de abandonar los lujos de la realeza, era aquella misma barbarie la que la había preparado para el mundo exterior. Al contrario de efecto común, el escándalo producido por los espectadores le infundía coraje. Aporreaban las destartaladas gradas y rugían como fieras. Eran en su mayoría voces gruesas y masculinas, entre el bullicio alcanzó a escuchar algunos piropos lanzados con poco tacto, pero los ignoró, sólo tenía una preocupación: Lorne.

La reja del lado opuesto se abrió lentamente con un chirrido y por ella entró el corpulento hombre. Era una mole, tan enorme y musculoso como lo recordaba. Una mezcla de abucheos y vítores explotó entre la multitud. Allí estaba, el hombre al que tendría que enfrentarse como ya lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado sólo que esta vez no era una práctica amistosa, esta vez era matar o morir, y Lorne no tendría piedad, mucho menos cuando su orgullo, y el liderazgo del Súndavar Andlát estaban en juego.

Se colocó en posición con el escudo y la lanza y cuando Lorne se acercó lo suficiente la lanzó. Así funcionaban las cosas en Grian, nada de reglas, el más rápido y astuto sobrevivía, y había sido gracias a ello que ella seguía con vida. Lorne se cubrió con el escudo y la lanza se hizo astillas contra este, a Saeth no le importó, había arrojado la lanza para deshacerse de ella. Así hizo también con el escudo que calló produciendo un fuerte estrépito.

Lorne soltó un grito salvaje y se lanzó a la carrera como una avalancha imparable. Saeth resistió, resistió unos segundos más dominando el impuso de salir corriendo mientras lo veía acercarse a toda velocidad. Lo tenía a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se sentía demente por no moverse de en medio, pero sabía cómo funcionaba todo, Lorne quería aterrarla, y no se lo permitiría, ya no era una niña.

"Lo siento amigo" pensó y cuando lo tuvo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia se hizo a un lado y en pleno giro de esquiva le clavó la espada en un costado, justo bajo las costillas. Cerró los ojos al sentir la espada traspasar la armadura y hundirse en la carne dura. Era una herida mortal, hasta le sorprendió lo fácil que había resultado todo, inclusive se permitió soltar uns suspiro al ver que todo había acabado.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? –dijo el hombre en tono burlón, alzando su voz sobre el bullicio.

Saeth se quedó boquiabierta, la furia del hombre era tal que la herida era poco más que un rasguño, se regañó a si misma por haber creído que sería tan simple, había sido un gran error. Liberando su furia bárbara, Lorne le dio un fuerte golpe con el dorso de su brazo que la mandó a volar a la otra punta de la arena, desclavando la espada de la carne sin que hiciera una sola mueca. Saeth se azotó contra la pared haciéndola desprender una nube de polvo y madera que la cubrió por un momento.

El golpe le hizo ver las estrellas y quedó muy aturdida, pero no iba a rendirse. Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor, le parecía que se había quebrado una costilla o dos, ya fuera por la brutalidad del golpe o por el choque contrala pared.

Usó la espada de Vrael para ponerse de pie. Vio a Lorne correr hacia ella con la espada en alto, levantando nubes de polvo. Lo miró algo aturdida, pero era un señuelo, por dentro estaba despejada y lista para actuar, aunque si algo dolorida. Lorne levantó su espada con una fuerza sobrehumana y descargó un fuerte golpe sobre ella, quien cometió el error garrafal de intentar detenerlo con su espada. Vaya si lo lamentó.

Sintió como si todos los huesos de sus brazos se quebraran por la intensidad del golpe que no la partió al medio por mera suerte, el dolor en las costillas empeoró al mismo tiempo que los pulmones se le vaciaron de aire y por poco la espada cae al suelo. El hombresote soltó una risa burlona y volvió a alzar la espada sobre su cabeza.

Esta vez Saeth fue más ingeniosa y con la rapidez y agilidad de un felino, aún que no sin soltar un grito de dolor al girar, se escabulló por la derecha, por un instante los brazos parecieron fallarle, pero se armó de fuerza y lanzó una estocada al costado de Lorne, al tiempo que giraba y le clavaba la lengua de fuego en la espalda. Nuevamente el golpe tuvo poco efecto, aunque pareció tener más que el último. Retiró sus espadas con rapidez para no cometer el mismo error, aún así se ganó un fuerte golpe con el pomo de la espada que le partió el labio y la hizo tambalearse. Saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que Lorne cortaba el aire con su espada.

Saeth esquivó el ataque agachándose y aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, como cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía un movimiento como aquel el dolor en las costillas le hacía menguar la fuerza. Entonces recordó las viejas prácticas y se preguntó si Lorne habría cambiado su estilo de lucha. Rogó por que no, puesto que era su única oportunidad de salir con vida de allí.

Tal como había esperado, Lorne lanzó una estocada el centro. Esa era la desventaja de portar armas muy pesadas, reducían las posibilidades de movimiento y la rapidez de reacción. Ahora todo dependía de su rapidez. Anticipando el golpe saltó en el aire, justo sobre la gruesa hoja de la espada, prácticamente parándose sobre ella.

Una vez más Lorne la sorprendió y, haciendo uso de una velocidad desconocida por Saeth, arrojó la espada al suelo y la golpeó desde las plantas de los pies, en pleno salto, nuevamente mandándola a volar hacia atrás.

Su espalda se arqueó en el aire y se habría partido la cabeza contra el suelo, de no ser por que obligó a su cuerpo a dar una dolorosa pirueta en el aire, de modo que aterrizó de cuclillas, unos metros más allá, frente a su oponente. Respiraba agitadamente y no sabía cuánto más soportaría.

-Ven niñita, niñita–se burló Lorne levantando su espada –ven para que te acabe de una vez por todas –agregó esta vez con una voz amenazante.

_Aún no es tiempo de que mueras_–dijo una voz en su mente.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar el hecho de que estaba escuchando voces, unos hilos de color espliego comenzaron a subir por sus brazos y piernas, inundándola de una fuerza descomunal, un poder que jamás había experimentado. Soltó un grito como única forma de intentar liberar el poder contenido. Aquel grito resonó como un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el coliseo. Cubierta de fuego violeta que lamía su piel sin quemarla corrió hacia Lorne como una imparable fiera, casi habría jurado que sus pasos hacían vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies, sus ojos eran la prueba de que algo más se había apoderado de su ser, tal como había sucedido frente a Nasuada, estaban completamente blancos. Con una velocidad que ni un elfo habría logrado lanzó una serie de golpes, unos tras otro, algunos daban en el blanco y otros eran interceptados de pura casualidad. No buscaba protegerse, sólo atacar, era aterrosizante, sin embargo Lorne no era un hombre fácil de asustar. Aprovechando el hecho de que la chica no se cubría y la golpeó con más fuerza de la que jamás había golpeado a ningún hombre, el impacto arrojó a Saeth metros más lejos, pero como si nada hubiera sucedido se puso de pie y se lanzó a la carrera. Saltó en el aire a tan sólo unos metros de Lorne con ambas espadas alzadas en el aire y las enterró con fuerza en el pecho del sorprendido hombre. Casi podía escuchar la sangre saliendo a borbotones cuando retiró las espadas.

Lorne soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Saeth aterrizó grácilmente sobre el suelo sin producir ningún sonido, las llamas extintas a su alrededor, pero sus ojos aún de aquel inquietante y atemorizante color blanco. Cruzó ambas espadas como una enorme tijera, la muchedumbre reclamaba sangre.

-Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo –se escuchaba como un macabro coro.

Como si su sangre fuera completamente fría juntó los puños, haciendo que los filos se chocaran. Dio media vuelta antes de que la cabeza callera al suelo produciendo un terrible sonido.

La multitud estalló en vítores, pero Saeth, nuevamente en pleno control de su cuerpo salió de allí, furiosa por la degeneración que su padre había provocado en el mundo, y lo que debía hacer para combatirlo.


	15. Súndavar Andlát

Humor de perros, pero bue, conste que subo un capítulo

…

Nada más que decir

…

Chau

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Lo has vencido! –Exclamó Darien radiante de felicidad – ¡Ha sido una de las mejores carnicerías que he visto! Y toda esa cosa del fuego violeta los ha dejado a todos a tus pies.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras –contestó molesta mientras se tocaba con cuidado un enorme moretón negro a la altura de las costillas.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Has conseguido lo que querías, tan sólo diles lo que quieres que hagan y se pelearán por ser los primeros en complacerte –se acercó a ella con unas vendas –haber, déjame arreglar eso… -chasqueó la lengua -tiene mal aspecto.

-Es que… ouch! ¡Ten más cuidado! –Se quejó, Darien sólo se encogió de hombros –es que hay algo más que esto Darien, la forma de vencer a Galbatorix no es comportarse como un montón de bárbaros sedientos de sangre. Acabo de matar a un hombre y no estoy feliz por ello.

-Es la ley de la vida Saeth, matar o morir, creí que habías entendido ese concepto hace tiempo –le dirigió una mirada de sospecha -¿Quién te ha estado lavando la mente?

-Sólo digo que no le encuentro motivo de celebración al hecho de acabar con la vida de alguien.

Darien negó con la cabeza y ajustó las vendas más de lo necesario, haciendo que Saeth soltará una sarta de palabrotas en su contra.

-Lo siento –masculló en un tono que daba a entender lo contrario –Pero no es recomendable que te estés lamentando por cada muerte, terminarás enloqueciendo. Es un mundo duro Saeth, amóldate a él y deja de decir tonterías, las cosas no son justas, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, ahora cámbiate que la elite te espera en el salón principal para que des un discursito enternecedor –dijo esto y le arrojó en la cara un montón de ropa de calidad para luego marcharse dando un portazo.

-Y luego dice que yo soy la demente –murmuró enojada y se colocó la ropa negra con bordados rojos, seguramente comprada con dinero robado.

-Galbatorix se prepara para asestar el gran golpe –Saeth apoyó las manos en la mesa, clavando sus ojos lilas en los diez hombres sentados en ella, entre ellos Darien –Una gran tormenta se acerca y no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, quiéranlo o no la guerra está encima de nosotros y seremos obligados a tomar un bando –alzó el mentón –No les estoy pidiendo que luchen en nombre del bien y la justicia, y todas esas tonterías que no los convencerán. Les estoy pidiendo que se armen y marchen a combatir por sus vidas, a luchar por lo que es suyo y a no dejarse pisotear por un demente. El tiempo de Galbatorix ha acabado, y su imperio no se mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo. Es hora de que seamos nosotros los que asestemos el golpe mortal, que derrumbemos sus fuerzas.

-Lo haces sonar muy fácil, como si Galbatorix ya estuviera derrotado –refutó un hombre de cejas pobladas que acentuaban más su expresión ceñuda.

Saeth soltó un suspiro, esperaba no tener que usar ese as, no aún, pero no le dejaban otra opción.

-Tenemos un poderoso jinete de nuestro lado –dijo con firmeza.

Los susurros estallaron como si acabara de golpear un panal de abejas.

-Entonces… ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿El tal Eragon es un jinete? –inquirió un hombre delgado, de cabello rojizo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Venga Saeth, no esperarás que estemos desinformados del todo ¿Te olvidas de lo que es el Súndavar Andlát? –Darien le dirigió una sonrisa cínica.

Ella frunció el ceño, esperaba contar con la ayuda de Darien para convencer a los testarudos hombres de la elite del Súndavar Andlát. No importaba, podía sola y se lo probaría.

Se quitó uno de sus anillos, plateado con una piedra en él, completamente negra, sin brillo, oscura y opaca como una sombra y lo colocó lo más cerca del centro de la larga mesa que pudo que estaba sentada. Era el anillo de la organización, simple y lo llevaban todos los que pertenecían a ella. Pero al colocarlo en medio de todos cobró cierto poder intimidatorio, como un reclamo.

-Hace unos años nos planteamos la posibilidad de, algún día enfrentarnos a Galbatorix, esperar pacientemente para que llegara el momento indicado en que pudiéramos hacer pública nuestra oposición y nuestra organización –los ojos de todos estaban clavados en el anillo, como si fuera este el que hablaba –el momento ha llegado, no habrá más oportunidades, Surda, los vardenos, los enanos, los elfos –unos soltaron un leve respingo –todos se están preparando para enfrentarse a Galbatorix. Piensen en nuca más tener que ocultarse en las sombras ¿No extrañan los rayos del sol sobre su rostro? -aquello por supuesto era una metáfora, pero todos la comprendieron –Yo estuve allí y vi sus rostros llenos de orgullo al asegurar que no le temían al rey, que pelearían hasta la muerte por lo que valiera la pena. Y esto, señores, vale la pena, su libertad vale la pena, sus vidas valen la pena. Cuando llegue el momento partiré hacia Uru'baen y espero contar con ustedes para que cabalguen a mi lado. Para acabar de una vez por todas con ese bastardo –golpeó la mesa con el puño.

La mayoría de las cabezas asintieron complacidas, sin embargo aún había algunos dudosos. Saeth conocía a aquella gente, era lo más parecido a ella que había en Algaesía, y por lo tanto conocía sus puntos débiles.

-¿Entonces qué dicen? ¿Cuento con ustedes? ¿O es que le dejarán todo el crédito a los vardenos?

Los que estaban en duda inmediatamente exclamaron protestas, asegurando que no eran ningunos cobardes. En otras palabras los tenía en la palma de su mano. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Darien que estaba ceñudo y cruzado de brazos ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? Se estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

Un par de saludos, despedidas y apretones de mano, y se encaminó a su habitación a preparar todo, no tenía tiempo que perder, ya había perdido demasiado, y Roran no la esperaría.

Cruzó los túneles bajo Grian que conectaban la sede de la organización. Sin embargo alguien la detuvo por el brazo, volteó a ver con la guardia alta, lista para pegarle un puñetazo a quien fuera. Sin embargo se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Darien. Tenía una expresión grave plasmada en el rostro de leves facciones élficas.

-¿Qué…

-Tenemos que hablar fue todo lo que dijo.


	16. Dulce y Macabra Liberación

Hello, de regreso. Ahora estoy de mejor humor, sorry por haberlos hecho esperar jajaj. Afff, taba cero inspiración y poco humor, nada de que preocuparse, en verdad que no, pequeños problems ya resueltos. Basta decir con que estaba primero muy absorbida con el colegio ¿Yo ESTUDIANDO? La verdad me va es que terrible en matemáticas expresiones logarítmicas de mierda, y yo que creí que lo entendía y viene la mina y me toma algo completamente distinto ¬¬

Tmb estuve ensayando thriller… si, como lo escuchan… thriller… ¬¬ el prof de música, si, mi adorado mario bros personal (IDIOT) se le ocurrió que quiere que bailemos thriller por 2 notas WHAT? Está demente (QUE VERGÜENZA!!!)

Buen silent, me re animo tu review, es exactamente las cosas que me dice mi amiga mey un verdadero amor jajja groxa. Gracias tmb por la preocupación, la verdad es que estoy bien, para agregarle otra excusa a mi demora estaba con unos problemas de salud (CUANDO NO???) me estoy dando cuenta de que este año me enfermo mucho ¬¬ ¡TENGO 22 faltas y ½ al colegio!!!! Aff, no puedo faltar más o me voy a quedar libre.

Alex grax por el review jajaj, parece que no soy la única infraganti en la compu jajja Por lo de Saeth y Roran jajaj ya dije (o no lo dije??) que cambie el tiempo por que me encapriche y no me quedaba jajajja XD digamo que Saeth Es MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY rápida jajajja

Jugué al NWN2 again y jajjaja, como me aburrí de ser buena jugué en mala, y al final jajaj me alié al señor de las sombras y traicioné a todos mis compañeros, pero valió la pena POR QUE BISHOP APARECIÓ PARA AYUDARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! BISHOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP TE LOVEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO (L) jajajaj hay diosssss gente, jajaj, mey me dijo que me avisaba que me iba a empezar a tener miedo, haber si de verdad me aliaba a la sombra y la traicionaba jajajajja XP boluuuuuuuuuuuuu. Nah, mejor me voy po' que digo muchas huevadas juntas, los dejo con Darien y su "TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" CHAN! Que querrá decir?

Afff, necesito mi botón de cuack. Tengo un botón que cuando lo apretás dice CUACK! ¬¬ no me escuchen jajajkajskajsjkakj ahora si, chaw

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO!!!

Por cierto, la canción es I grieve de Peter Gabriel, hace días que la tenía en mi cabeza y tenía que ponerla ¡Es muy trite!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Escenas del cap anterior WEEEEEEE, me siento re LOST "****Previously**** in ****Reincarnation****" jajjaksjsakjs**

_Cruzó los túneles bajo Grian que conectaban la sede de la organización. Sin embargo alguien la detuvo por el brazo, volteó a ver con la guardia alta, lista para pegarle un puñetazo a quien fuera. Sin embargo se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Darien. Tenía una expresión grave plasmada en el rostro de leves facciones élficas.  
-¿Qué…  
-Tenemos que hablar fue todo lo que dijo._

………………

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Has estado comportándote como un completo idiota! –Gritó Saeth a Darien que revisaba las gavetas de un mueble de su habitación, aparentemente buscando algo -¡Esperaba contar contigo para convencer a los de la elite! ¡Pero no! ¡El grandioso Darien tenía que jugar su papel de rebelde y oponerse completamente a mí! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Yo… -Darien dejó de buscar –Mi instinto de supervivencia se antepuso a mi lealtad ¿Bien? Es que… me he acostumbrado a llevar una vida tranquila Saeth, y ahora vienes tú… y comienzas a dejar todo patas para arriba, dando discursos para que nos unamos a una guerra que no estoy seguro de que ganemos –dio media vuelta y la enfrentó, sosteniendo algo en su mano a lo que la chica no le prestó atención.

-Podemos…

-No… sólo… no lo hagas –le cortó por lo sano –Tal vez engañes a los idiotas de la elite, pero a mi no, y aún que por uno de esos milagros, los dioses nos sonrieran y lográramos derrotar al gigantesco ejército de Galbatorix, eso sin mencionar a su dragón, el mismísimo Galbatorix, y los dioses no lo quieran, alguno de los huevos nace y tengamos que enfrentarnos a otro dragón y su jinete… bueno, aún a pesar de ello sigo teniendo mis dudas de estar allí para ver la nueva Algaesía.

Saeth no supo que decir, sabía que Darien no le creería, y por lo tanto no podría asegurarle que sobreviviría a la guerra que se avecinaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de sobrevivir ella, a cada paso se enfrentaba a un nuevo peligro, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que se le acabara la suerte.

-Sin embargo soy hombre de palabra –siguió hablando, llamando su atención -De cierta forma somos amigos… o aliados, como quieras llamarlo, y no voy a dejar sola a una compañera –bajó la vista hacia el cuadro que sostenía en sus manos –Tómalo –dijo tendiéndoselo –Me lo enviaron junto con unas cuantas cosas tomadas de Farthen Dür.

-¿Tomadas? –inquirió con una ceja alzada, tomando el cuadro en sus manos.

-Tenemos un infiltrado en Farthen Dür ¿Qué? No pongas esa cara ¿Cómo crees que nos enteramos de las misiones de los vardenos y nos hicimos con tantos uniformes? Como sea, llegó junto con un envío, creí… que te gustaría tenerlo.

Saeth bajó la vista hacia el cuadro. La respiración se le cortó al reconocer la pintura.

-Ella es… -intentó decir, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la pintura, era tan exacta y tenía el aspecto real de un fairith, casi como si tuviera alma. Se habría preguntado quien era su autor, de no ser por que estaba completamente absorbida por el fairith en si.

-Si, es tu madre –confirmó Darien con una mirada algo triste.

Saeth sonrió, pero si risa fue interrumpida por un sollozo ahogado. Toda su vida había soñado con como sería su madre, jamás había visto una imagen de ella, y ahora veía su rostro, casi tan real como si estuviera frente a ella.

-Es tan hermosa –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cualquiera habría dicho que era igual a ella, pero Saeth podía ver una belleza especial en Esmerelle. Parecía inmaculada, como si toda su vida hubiera estado resguardada del dolor y el miedo, pero a la vez contara con toda la sabiduría que aquellas experiencias otorgaban. Había pasión y determinación en sus ojos lilas, el brillo pálido en su piel la mostraba frágil, pura y la serenidad de su expresión parecía acariciar el corazón de la chica con el cariño de una madre. Casi podía sentirla acunándola en sus brazos, susurrarle al oído para que durmiera.

Se secó las lágrimas del rostro, intentando recuperar la compostura, no quería que Darien la considerara débil. Sin embargo el hombre no dijo nada, no la acuso, ni le exigió que como la líder que era se mantuviera firme. La miró casi enternecido, con una mirada algo paternal.

-¿Sabes? Tú también tienes derecho a llorar… tú sobre todo –fue todo lo que dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Yo… gracias-respondió con una sonrisa y tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazó con fuerza.

Darien pareció sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda –Ahora vete, si tienes que salvar a ese tal Martillazos más vale que te apresures, no querrás perderle la pista.

Saeth sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias –repitió y se marchó, aferrando el cuadro en sus manos con fuerza.

Caminando por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos se sintió extrañamente segura, ya no mirando a su alrededor con paranoia, tal vez por el hecho de que sentía que alguien cuidaba su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón recordó lo que sentía cuando tenía a Murtagh cubriendo su espalda, jamás se había sentido más segura que estando él cerca, sabía que daría su vida para salvarla si era necesario, y era por aquella razón que una parte de ella no había querido que estuviera cerca a la hora de la batalla.

Tan rápido como la sensación de bienestar había llegado se esfumó y sus lágrimas dejaron de ser lágrimas de alegría. Se pasó una mano por el rostro empapado en lágrimas, las sombras parecían cerrarse alrededor de ella, ahogarla en su propio dolor. Un sentimiento de soledad la apartó del mundo, aquella soledad que nunca la había dejado, aquella ausencia de Murtagh. Entró en la primera habitación que encontró, tratando de alejarse de la oscuridad del pasillo que momentos antes le había parecido acogedor.

It was only one hour ago  
It was all so different then  
Nothing yet has really sunk in  
Looks like it always did  
This flesh and bone  
It's just the way that we are tied in  
Now there's no one home

Era una habitación llena de botellitas, el almacén de pociones de la organización, claro que no eran como las de Angela, pero eran muy buenas, había casi para cualquier cosa. Se burló de si misma al imaginar una poción que pudiera arreglar todo, hacer que el dolor se marchara… Se arrodilló en el piso para luego sentarse de espaldas a una estantería que se movió peligrosamente.

Dos frasquitos cayeron de un estante. El primero se hizo añicos contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido parecido al ácido, la poción el él corroyó un poco el suelo de piedra. El otro frasco cayó justo sobre ella, golpeando su cabeza y volviendo a caer en el piso con un tintineo. Lo agarró para colocarlo en la estantería.

Al bajar la vista al frasco con líquido rojo leyó la etiqueta. Veneno.

Su mano se quedó inmóvil, casi se había olvidado de respirar. Una poción para hacer que el dolor se marchara, era la salida más fácil y a la vez la más difícil.

Por su mente pasó un flash, Murtagh cabalgando hacia ella, casi podía acariciar la felicidad que había sentido en aquel momento. Entonces en su mente apareció el recuerdo de los úrgalos arrojándose sobre él, alejándolo de ella, la desesperación al seguir su rastro por los túneles, la agonía al acabarse el rastro, al enfrentar la verdad, verdad que seguía corroyéndola por dentro como el ácido sobre la roca.

Libertad. Eso era lo que decía para ella el frasco Libertad, fin del dolor, la posibilidad de volver a reunirse con Murtagh, aquella simple idea le quitaba todo lo lóbrego al nombre veneno, a la realidad que sostenía en su mano.

I grieve... for you  
You leave... me  
So hard to move on  
Still loving what's gone  
Said life carries on  
Carries on and on... and on... and on

Cerró los ojos, imaginando el rostro de Murtagh, nuevamente tal claro como lo había imaginado al borde del abismo en Farthen Dür, abriendo los brazos hacia ella, recibiéndola. Su corazón parecía estar de acuerdo con terminarlo todo, ponerle fin. Nadie la extrañaría, nadie debía llorar, estaba todo en paz, tendrían que saber que estaba feliz de marcharse, de escapar de todo. Ya la venganza no era su excusa para seguir con vida, Ajihad estaba muerto. Ella no era indispensable para la batalla, Eragon lo era, Darien se haría cargo del Súndavar Andlát.

-Lo siento… –dijo como una disculpa a todas las personas que le importaban. Arya, Saphira, Orik, Darien, Eragon…

Quitó el corcho que tapaba la botellita, un aroma dulce le llegó, como la gentil mano de la muerte que la tomaba, salvándola de todo, aliviando su dolor.

The news that truly shocks is the empty, empty page  
While the final rattle rocks it's empty, empty cage  
And I cant handle this.

"_Saeth"_ Un susurro débil acarició su conciencia. Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, no era la misma voz que había escuchado al luchar con Lorne, al enfrentarse a Ajihad… esta conciencia nunca había estado en su mente, antes de que pudiera intentar reconocer la voz, un grito de dolor la interrumpió, quien fuera estaba siendo torturado ¿Eragon? No, Eragon estaba con los elfos, no se le ocurría nadie.

Darien apareció en la puerta.

-Creí que te estabas preparando para marcharte –dijo -¿Estás bien?

Saeth miró el frasco en su mano y abrió la mano, volteando la palma para que callera al suelo. "No aún" se dijo a si misma con más tristeza que seguridad.

-Si… estaba buscando… algo que tal vez me sirviera… no importa. Me... me marcho –se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta

Sin embargo Darien reconoció el frasco rojo de poción, aún que no dijo nada acerca de ello la detuvo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites ¿Si? Como te solía decir cuando eras niña, siempre hay una luz.

Saeth asintió sin comprender la repentina muestra de afecto, luego se marchó, Martillazos y la gente de Carvahal estaban esperando.


	17. Diferente A Lo Esperado

Affff!!! Toy engripada!!!!!!!!! Y tengo voz nasal ¬¬

Bue, en el cap anterior estuvo el casi suicidio de Saeth, aún que usando esa palabra se escucha más terrible y trágico, digámosle la casi huid de Saeth. Y bue, tenía que pasar por esa etapa en algún momento y si, estuve escuchando muchas canciones tristes y si, me encanta el drama.

Ahora que me puse a anotar las ideas me doy cuenta de que tengo un montón, tal vez demasiada y temo que la historia quede sobrecargada, pero bue, yo pruebo jaj. Tengo ideas sobre Arya, Ajihad, Brom, Nasuada, Esmerelle, Eragon, Saeth, Jarsha? Elva, Darien, y muchos más, incluso una sobre Tornac ta ahí, que entro, que no entro jaj. Déjenme decirles que esto recién comienza, mi mente rebosa de imaginación y no tengo intención de aburrirlos jajaja

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Murtagh! –gritó Saeth despertando repentinamente. Estaba cubierta en sudor frío y lágrimas, con la respiración jadeante.

Tardó en ubicarse en el mundo. Iba montada en Folkvír, atravesando el último trecho hacia Teirm. Al caer en la cuenta si hizo un ovillo y rompió a llorar.

Le hubiera gustado poder tranquilizarse con el típico pensamiento de "es sólo un sueño", pero sabía que no era así, y era aquello por lo que lloraba.

Había soñado con la muerte de Murtagh. De nuevo. Veía los úrgalos echarse sobre él, sus prendas al borde el abismo, incluso su mente la torturaba imaginando a Murtagh cayendo a la nada. Era como si al partir de Ellesmera, la burbuja que protegía su corazón del dolor hubiese desaparecido, dejándola nuevamente indefensa ante la realidad de la perdida de Murtagh.

Dudaba que algún día pudiera sobreponerse, y ello la inquietaba. Le dolía no poder corresponder a Eragon de la misma forma, entregarse completamente a él, no importaba lo que hiciera, el sentimiento de traición seguía allí, mirándola acusadoramente. Por supuesto que lo amaba, pero el dolor de Murtagh… no podía sino sentirse una traidora.

Además, el amor por Murtagh era muy diferente al que sentía por Eragon, uno completamente distinto del otro, tanto que no eran comparables.

Era posible que Glaedr tuviera razón, ella había huido, pero no de la felicidad, ni siquiera sabíad e que era. Tal vez temía que Eragon descubriera que ell aún no había olvidado a Murtagh. No, eso era imposible, él lo sabí, tan sólo habían pasado meses, era imposible olvidar una pérdida en tan corto tiempo, era imposible olvidar a Murtagh jamás.

Quizás era su deseo de libertad, se había acostumbrado a la soledad y a vivir entre as sombras, a no luchar por otra cosa que su propia vida en los momentos indispensables, mantenerse la margen de las batallas ajenas. Incluso en Uru'baen solía escaparse a dar caminatas por su cuenta, sin la presencia asfixiante de los guardias. También descartada, esta era también su batalla y podría haber dado todos los paseos que quisiera a solas en los bosques de Ellesmera.

No, tenía que ser su dolor lo que la había impulsado a marcharse, aquel dolor que creía superado seguía allí, ese dolor con tantos nombres: Esmerelle, Jaru, Brom, pero ahora, sobre todo, Murtagh. La necesidad de correr, de intentar alejarse de su angustia desgarrante, de temer a los afectos que tanto dolían, de huir de aquel abrazo que sabía, lastimaría cuando se rompiera ¿Por qué exponerse a si misma a seguir sufriendo? Necesitaba os afectos, pero era mejor permanecer a solas con sus pérdidas que agregarle más. Tratar de evadir el destino anunciado por la runa de la lágrima, la vida llena de dolor, eso era lo que hacía, y de alguna forma no podía hacer otra cosa, su instinto la guiaba junto esa niña a la que no le habían permitido disfrutar de su infancia, que quería estar sola para poder llorar tranquila, llorar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie le preguntara por qué o intentara inútilmente hacerle superar algo que, sabía, estaría allí por siempre.

Saeth meditó sobre esto mientras que se acercaba a la ciudad de Teirm. En las puertas de la ciudad había mucho transito, por lo que nadie le presto demasiada atención, agradeció que su color de cabello fuera distinto a la última vez que había estado en Teirm, y de cierta forma a que sus padecimientos hubieran sido tan fuertes como para cambiarla físicamente. Sin embargo no se quitó la capucha, las orejas puntiagudas habrían llamado la atención como si llevara puesto un cartel que dijera "Galbatorix, captúrame".

Una vez dentro de las murallas se enfrentó a la realidad ¿Cómo demonios pensaba encontrar a Roran en aquella enorme ciudad? Y lo más divertido, sin ser descubierta. No creía que Martillazos fuera tan idiota como para llevarse a toda la aldea dentro de las murallas, a etas alturas deberían de estar entre los más buscados del imperio caro, sin contarla a ella, Eragon, Saphira, Arya y Murtagh…

Caminando las calles, sosteniendo las riendas de Folkvír, dejó escapar una sonrisa con poco humor al pasar frente a El Castaño Verde. Todo era tan diferente en aquel entonces, se podría haber dicho que era feliz, no completamente, pero al menos no sentía dolor, ahora estaba desgarrada.

Decidió que al no tener ninguna otra opción podría ir a visitar a Jeod, después de todo tal vez tendría alguna noticia sobre una aldea entera fugada del imperio. Inclusive tal vez podría sonsacarle algo de información acerca de los vardenos, antes de marcharse había oído a Eragon comentar que se marchaban a Surda… ¿Y por qué razón se interesaba ella por los vardenos? Que se pudrieran en sus cuevas mohosas. No podía importarle menos lo que hiciera Nasuada y su grupito de rebeldes anarquistas.

Se aferró más a su capa casi con paranoia, sintiendo la respiración de Folkvír que le acariciaba el brazo. Agradeció haber pasado el tiempo suficiente en Teirm como para poder ubicar la casa de Jeod, no le agradaba nada la idea de andar pidiendo indicaciones, demasiado riesgoso y probablemente metería en un aprieto al pobre viejo.

Al fin visualizó la enorme mansión junto a la tienda ya abandonada de Angela. Levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta delantera sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas alrededor.

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a golpear, esta vez con más urgencia "Vamos Jeod, apresúrate" pensó. Vio un grupo de guardias acercarse a lo lejos y la alarma se encendió en su cabeza ¡Por un demonio, que abriera la maldita puerta o no iban a encontrar ni sus pedazos!

El sonido metálico de las armaduras de los guardias se hizo más fuerte.

"Mejor pedir perdón que permiso" pensó colándose por una puerta lateral, la misma que solía usar durante el tiempo que Brom, Eragon y ella habían pasado en la casa de Jeod. Siguió avanzando hacia el patio trasero mientras escuchaba a los soldados pasar frente a la mansión, sin siquiera notar su presencia.

Cautelosamente avanzó mirando a todos lados, casi pidiendo disculpas por cada pisada, una cosa era colarse en la casa de un extraño en tiempos de necesidad, pero en aquel momento casi se sentía profanando la casa del hombre. "Que idiotez" pensó abandonando todo rastro de duda mientras se asomaba en la ventana que daba al estudio de Jeod, si estaba en algún lugar de la casa debería de ser aquel. Durante su estadía descubrió que el hombre pasaba largas horas allí haciendo quien sabe qué.

En efecto, sentado tras su escritorio estaba Jeod, pero al parecer no estaba solo, empuñando rústicas armas estaban una mujer, un chico y dos hombres, uno de ellos sentado frente a la puerta, bloqueando la entrada.

"Excelente, vengo a buscar ayuda y ahora tengo que ser yo la que presta su ayuda" rezongó la chica colándose por la ventana con su habitual sigilo, gracias a la gruesa cortina nadie la vio, ni siquiera el hombre frente a la puerta que parecía muy sagaz y tan paranoico como ella.

Todos menos el hombre de la puerta y Jeod estaban de espaldas a ella. Rogo por que Jeod no la delatara con alguna inoportuna mirada de sorpresa y que el otro no la viera. Tenía casi completa confianza en sus habilidades como para arriesgarse, sin embargo siempre existía el miedo.

Se agachó y caminó a gatas tras el enorme sofá, desenvainando su daga y sosteniéndola en sus dientes. Alcanzó a ver una fugaz mirada de Jeod directo hacia ella, pero el hombre no dio más señales de verla, al menos no era un idiota. Contuvo la respiración, a sólo unos centímetros de ella estaban la mujer, el chico y el hombre, y a sólo unos pasos, de perfil a ella estaba el otro.

Excelente, estaba en posición, sin embargo un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza "¿Ahora qué?" Contuvo un resoplido al descubrir que hasta allí llegaba su plan ¿Ahora qué? Bueno, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, algo desesperado. Se agazapó, lista para saltar y eligió su presa con cuidado. El que parecía el líder, era perfecto, si lo tenía a él bajo su daga los otros no sabrían que hacer, era como dejarlos sordos y ciegos.

A la cuenta de tres.

"Uno" quitó la daga de su boca y la sostuvo en la mano derecha.

"Dos" se preparó, lista para dar el gran salto.

"¡Tres!" Salió de su escondite con rapidez y se arrojó sobre el líder, cayendo los dos al suelo. No prestó atención a las miradas de sorpresa de los demás, sólo al vulnerable cuello contra su daga. Lo tenía… ¿O no?

El hombre rodó sobre si con una rapidez de reacción que ella no habría esperado teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que lucía su rostro.

"Maldición" Pensó al notar que le arrebataban la daga y que esta vez era ella la que estaba bajo su filo.

-¿Quién eres? –exigió saber el hombre con voz grave.

Saeth meditó sus posibilidades, no había vía de escape. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su capucha se deslizó dejando a la vista sus orejas puntiagudas.

-¿Una elfa? –dejó escapar el chico.

-Esto ciertamente no me lo esperaba –comentó Jeod casi como si le hiciera gracia.

Saeth no le prestó atención y clavó una mirada de hierro en el hombre que la amenazaba, se sorprendió al encontrar una mirada del mismo poder en regreso ¿Dónde había visto antes esa mirada?

La imagen de un joven hombre lleno de dolor alzando el brazo frente a la muchedumbre, mostrándoles sus lágrimas "Esto es mi dolor" La frase resonó en su mente mientras intentaba descifrar el barbudo rostro del hombre.

-¿Roran? –preguntó sin poderlo creer. Bueno, al menos lo había encontrado, aún que claro no era la situación que esperaba, a decir verdad si esperaba algo así, pero sin que la tomara por sopresa.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

Roran negó con la cabeza.

-Calma –dijo Jeod -yo si la conozco, Martillazos te presento a Saeth.

-¿Ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste? –inquirió el hombre que permanecía de pie.

-Si.

-¿La que viajaba con Eragon? –esta vez fue Roran el que habló, y Saeth no pasó por alto el leve tono de rencor al nombrar al jinete.

-Si –concedió Jeod una vez más –es de confianza, bueno, al menos para nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Roran bajó la vista hacia Saeth, aún sin apartar la daga, aún que claro, sosteniéndola menos fuerte.

-Primero agradecería que quitaras MI daga de MI cuello. No hay nada más vergonzoso que ser asesinado con l apropia arma –lo quitó de encima de un manotazo y se puso de pie de un salto –luego agradecería que no le dijeras de esto a nadie, para este entonces deberías estar tú en el suelo, aún no figuro que salió mal…

-Sin rodeos –le cortó Roran con antipatía.

Saeth frunció el ceño, daría todos los rodeos que quisiera, estaba aquí para ayudarlo ¿no? ¿Qué forma de retribuirle era aquella? Podría ser tan familiar de Eragon como quisiera, pero nada la detenía de darle una buena lección si se pasaba. Nadie le hablaba así.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte Martillo –dijo en tono venenoso.

-Martillazos –dejo escapar el chico.

-Como sea –dijo Saeth, lo que faltaba, un granjero la desarmaba y ahora un crío la corregía ¿Qué seguía, un cerdo le enseñaba modales? Lo examinó, no era mucho menor que él, si era un crío entonces ella también lo era, claro que no mentalmente.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

-Tengo mis razones ¿Qué te interesa? No vine a pedir tu permiso, sino a actuar. La opción es simple o me llevas contigo y tu grupo de aldeanos fugitivos o me voy contigo y tu grupo de aldeanos fugitivos sin que siquiera lo notes.

-Te recomendaría tenerla donde puedas verla –opinó Jeod.

Roran le hizo un ademán con la mano a sus compañeros y se apiñaron junto a él.

Luego de un momento de discusión Roran se dirigió hacia ella.

-Muy bien, pero en cuanto des un paso infalso…

-No lo haré –le cortó demostrándole que no le tenía miedo, comenzaba a desagradarle el querido primo de Eragon.


	18. El Ala del Dragón

Es tarde, estoy de contrabando y no hay tiempo para una nota de autor comn la gente jajaja. Gracias silent por los reviews y no te preocupes que ya arreglé el problema con el cap anterior, tengo que cambiar de lugar los cap de Fying….

Saludos gente.

* * *

El plan estaba listo. Robarían el Ala de Dragón, el barco más veloz que podían encontrar, al menos en Teirm. Era como un desafío directamente a las narices de Galbatorix, y a Saeth le gustó eso.

En cuanto a la tripulación, Jeod había afirmado que parte de su antigua tripulación aún permanecía en Teirm y que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de viajar a Surda.

Jeod se disculpó y se dirigió a hablar con su esposa, la "dulce" Helen. Saeth llegó a odiar a aquella mujer durante su estadía en la mansión, siempre con el ceño fruncido, siempre con algún comentario ácido.

Dejó las pocas cosas que portaba en su habitación y bajó a echarle un vistazo a Folkvír. Al día siguiente tendía que dejarlo ir, era un caballo de los elfos, y aún que le doliera separarse de su compañero debía regresar a su hogar.

Acarició el suave pelaje y por un momento recordó lo sucedido en Ellesmera, perecía parte de otra vida, o tal vez un sueño. Ni bien había dejado el bosque de Du Weldenvarden el hechizo se había roto. Por un momento se sintió tentada a convocar la imagen de Eragon, sólo para saber como estaba… pero inmediatamente rechazó la opción, no quería hacerlo más difícil. Se abrazó a si misma para protegerse del frío de la noche y entró a la casa. Al pasar junto al comedor vio a Roran escuchando.

-¿Sabes? No es de buena educación espiar a la gente –comentó distraídamente.

Roran se sobresaltó y la miró por un segundo, casi como evaluando sus posibilidades de salir airoso. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Quién es Katrina? –preguntó sorpresivamente Saeth, devolviéndole la mirada intensa. Suponía quien era, pero quería oírlo de él, tal vez para intentar descubrir alguien que amara con la misma fuerza que ella. O tal vez sólo para oír a alguien hablar del amor.

La furia en el rostro de Roran fue evidente, podría haber incendiado Saeth de ser un dragón. Pero la chica no se dejó amedrentar, jamás lo hacía, y desde su primer encuentro se había creado una especie de rivalidad entre ambos, una competencia por descubrir quien era el más fuerte, no ante Roran, jamás.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –exigió saber, en aquel tono que le hacía recordar a los generales de Galbatorix, sin embargo por un instante pareció que se quedaba sin voz.

-Ninguno de tus amiguitos, eso dalo por hecho –se apoyó contra la pared, tal vez un poco más burlona de lo que en verdad se sentía -¿Es tu prometida?

-No voy a hablar de ello contigo –dijo, cortante.

Saeth se dio cuenta de que era un tema delicado, y que aquella respuesta había sido más suave de lo que podría haber esperado, sin embargo algo dentro de ella la impulsó a seguir presionando, quería saber, necesitaba saber.

-¿Tu esposa?

-Dije que no voy a hablar de ello contigo.

-Creí que dirías eso –se rindió. Roran no era cualquier hombre, si él no quería hablar no le sonsacaría nada, ni aún que lo torturara con hierro candente.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntaste?

-No se pierde nada con intentar.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –preguntó suspicaz.

-No voy a hablar de ello contigo –lo imitó, e irónicamente descubrió que a pesar de que había preguntado por Katrina, ella no quería hablar de Murtagh, ni de Eragon. No, eso debía quedar enterrado, debía ser firme en su decisión, o sería mucho más doloroso para ambos.

Bajó la vista incapaz de sostenerle la mirada un momento más e intentó marcharse, sin embargo el firme brazo de Roran la detuvo, su mano apresó su muñeca como si fuera un grillete.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de Katrina?

-Tú no respondes, yo no respondo, así son las reglas del juego.

-Es mi prometida –soltó secamente –la capturaron los ra'zac. Es todo lo que voy a decirte

Saeth se sorprendió de lo rápido que había cambiado su posición respecto a hablar. Hizo una nota mental, si quería conocer algo que Roran sabía, sólo tenía que hacerle desear conocer algo que ella sabía, y había tantas cosas...

-Por que… -bajó la vista –por que necesito saber que aún existe el mor y que existe alguien capas de amar. Que existe algo por lo que luchar –sintió que sus ojos se empañaban, la mano de Roran la soltó pero no se movió, podía sentir sus ojos de hierro clavados en ella, y fue por ello que no levantó la vista –Por que yo ya no tengo por qué luchar –dijo y pasó por su lado hacia su habitación.

Supo que Roran se había quedó inmóvil, con su mano exactamente en la misma posición que tenía al soltarla, pero no volteó a ver, él vería sus lágrimas, las lágrimas eran debilidad, y ella debía ser fuerte. Era la única forma.

…………………………………

-Es hora –le dijo el chico llamado Nolfavrel cuando le enviaron a despertarla.

Saeth había estado despierta toda la noche, temerosa de las pesadillas. Al entrar el chico la había encontrado sentada en su cama, con la mirada clavada en la oscuridad de su habitación, aún vestida con la ropa del día anterior.

-Lo sé –fue todo lo que dijo. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y los siguió reprimiendo un bostezo, su segunda noche en vela, y estaba completamente segura de que habían enviado al chico por que Roran aún no se atrevía a hablar con ella. Se habían evitado durante todo el día anterior.

Recorrieron la ciudad con sigilo, utilizando la oscuridad de la madrugada a su favor. Cada paso que daban sus compañeros le pareció a Saeth extremadamente ruidoso, pero no comentó nada, segura de que los guardias no los escucharían. Siempre manteniéndose en las sombras y con la capucha puesta, siguió a sus compañeros, les dejó hacer el trabajo, comentando sólo cuando le parecía que estaban por cometer un error. Estaba demasiado cansada, era mitad elfa, pero aún así necesitaba descansar. Esperaron en el embarcadero hasta que los hombres de Jeod aparecieron de uno en uno. Miraron a Roran con aprobación. Saeth conocía su tipo, tan orgullosos de sus cicatrices y su hombría, del tipo de Lorne, y como el tipo de Lorne más les valdría cerrar la bocota y no juzgarla por ser mujer. No deberían estar tan orgullosos de las cicatrices, para ella las cicatrices eran errores, te hieren, obtienes una herida que luego se convierte en cicatriz, eso significa que no eres tan buen luchador como quieres hacer creer.

Sin embargo que no hablaran era mucho pedir. Uno grandote señaló a Saeth, junto a Roran, con el dedo.

-No nos dijiste que habría una mujer en la pelea. ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a concentrar si tengo delante a una vagabunda de los bosques?

-Dudo mucho que puedas concentrarte aún si no estuviera yo –respondió afiladamente.

Nolfavrell soltó una risita, y Saeth no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Le caía bien después de todo, al menos era el único que no la trataba con desconfianza.

-¿Y un crío? –dijo el hombre.

-Créeme –dijo Jeod –no es una mujer cualquiera, es una guerrera excepcional, la he visto practica, y si es así como practica no quiero ser el que se enfrente a ella en una verdadera batalla.

-No es correcto -intervino otro hombre-. Con una mujer a mi lado no me siento a salvo; sólo traen mala suerte. Una mujer no debería...

Saeth frunció el ceño, como le cansaban los machistas, era mucho más capaz que cualquiera de ellos, y se los demostraría. Antes de dejarlo terminar, le pegó un puñetazo al que hablaba, con un giro derribó de espaldas al grandote bruto y lo detuvo con su pie. Con la misma rapidez sacó su daga sin que nadie lo notara y apuntó al cuello de un tercero.

-¿Te sientes a salvo ahora? –preguntó al que se agarraba la nariz. Empujó al que sostenía con su daga –Sal de mi vista –le espetó separándose del que estaba en el suelo.

Captó una mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, Brigit le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza al que respondió de igual forma, y Roran intentó poner su mejor cara seria sin mucho éxito.

Tras una última mirada de odio hacia Saeth echaron a andar muelle abajo hacia el Ala del Dragón. Unos pocos intercambios de palabras, y Uthar, uno de los hombres de Jeod, y Roran se metieron al agua helada.

-Grrr, odio hacer esto –se quejó Uthar.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? –preguntó Roran.

-Cuarta.

-La mía sería la séptima –les susurró Saeth desde arriba, sonriendo burlonamente y se dirigió hacia el barco, acomodando su ropa. El señuelo, que tarea rebajante, odiaba ser el señuelo, era tan dura como ellos, habría hecho el trabajo de Roran mil veces mejor, pero no iba a quejarse como una niña caprichosa.

Caminó sobre la cubierta del barco hacia los guardias.

-¿Quién anda allí? –exigió saber uno de ellos.

-Calma muchachos –dijo con su mejor voz de niña buena –Tan sólo estaba por aquí acompañando a mi padre que es mercader –soltó un suspiro –es tan aburrido… Me preguntaba si unos fuertes hombres como ustedes quisieran hacerme compañía mientras lo espero –dijo con un leve puchero, caminando sensualmente hacia ellos.

Ambos sonrieron tontamente, de seguro pensarían que era su día de suerte. Pobres idiotas.

-Por supuesto señorita –dijo galantemente el otro.

Saeth se sintió repentinamente de regreso a sus años libres, en los que siempre solía ser el señuelo, pero en los que también podía coquetear con todo hombre que quisiera, sin ataduras. Sabía que aquellos tiempos eran superficiales, pero ¿Acaso no eran mejor que los últimos días? Al menos siempre había alguien para mantener su mente ocupada, para hacerla sentir femenina, apreciada. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad sonriéndoles a los guardias, estaba en medio de una misión, si quería regresar a los viejos tiempos ya tendría tiempo después.

Vio que Roran y Uthar se acercaban por la retaguardia sosteniendo palos.

-Deben ser hombres muy duros para no sentir este frío. Yo tengo piel de gallina –dijo mostrándoles su hombro desnudo. Simuló un estremecimiento, a su parecer muy tonto. Era verdad que se estaba congelando, y de seguro los dos guardias también, pero como descubrió en segundos, se quedaron tiesos, tratando de probar que no sentían frío.

-Adiós muchachos –dijo con su vocecita dulce.

-¿Ya se va señorita?

-Oh no, son ustedes los que se van –respondió, y antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar, ya estaban en el suelo.

-¿Era necesario que les dijeras? –se quejó Roran tiritando, estaba empapado.

-Todo parte del pack de actriz Martillazos, tómalo o déjalo –le guiñó un ojo y se marchó a registrar el barco.

Encontraron a otros cuatro hombres: el sobrecargo, el contramaestre, el cocinero y su pinche. A todos los sacaron de la cama, golpearon en la cabeza a quienes se resistían y luego los ataron firmemente.

Jeod dispuso a los infelices prisioneros en una fila a lo largo de la cubierta para poder vigilarlos en todo momento y luego declaró:

-Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Ahora Uthar es el capitán del _Ala de Dragón. _Tú y los demás aceptaréis sus órdenes.

Saeth abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de advertencia de Roran le advirtió que era mejor para todos si no protestaba.

Durante las dos horas siguientes hubo un frenesí de actividad en el barco. Los marineros y Saeth se encargaron de la jarcia y las velas, mientras Roran y los de Carvahall se encargaban de vaciar la bodega de provisiones superfluas.

Repentinamente oyeron una ronca exclamación:

-¡Viene alguien!

Todos los que estaban en cubierta, menos Jeod y Uthar, se tumbaron boca abajo y cogieron las armas. Los dos hombres que quedaban en pie caminaron arriba y abajo por el barco como si fueran centinelas.

Jeod se dirigió al intruso... Y luego sonó en la pasarela el eco de sus pasos.

Era Helen.

"Estúpida mujer, quiere darnos un ataque a todos" rumió Saeth para sus adentros.

Helen no dijo ni una palabra, pero instaló sus cosas en la cabina principal y, al salir, se quedó junto a Jeod. que sonreía radiante.

Por encima de las lejanas Vertebradas, el cielo apenas empezaba a clarear cuando uno de los marineros encargados de la jarcia señaló hacia el norte y silbó para advertir que había visto a los aldeanos. Saeth vio la fila de gente que avanzaba por la costa, sintió que la boca se le secaba, jamás había pensado que sería tanta, en sus sueños tan sólo había visto a Roran y a los pocos que lo rodeaban. Ahora todo parecía más complicado.

-¡Deprisa¡Vamos, deprisa! –dijo Jeod.

Tras una orden de Uthar, los marineros cargaron brazadas de jabalinas para los grandes arcos que había en cubierta, así como toneles de una brea apestosa; los volcaron y usaron la brea para pintar la mitad superior de las jabalinas. Luego empujaron y cargaron las catapultas a la amura de estribor; hizo falta que dos hombres tiraran de la cuerda de lanzamiento para encajarla en su gancho.

A los aldeanos les quedaban dos tercios del camino para llegar al barco cuando los soldados que patrullaban por las almenas de Teirm los vieron e hicieron sonar la alarma. Antes incluso de que dejara de sonar la primera nota, Uthar gritó:

-¡Cargad y disparadles!

Nolfavrell destapó la lámpara de Jeod y corrió de una catapulta a otra, acercando la llama a las jabalinas hasta que ardía la brea. En cuanto se prendía un proyectil, un hombre apostado tras el arco tiraba de la cuerda y la jabalina desaparecía con un pesado zunc.

-¡Cargadlas de nuevo! -gritó Uthar.

La operación volvió a repetirse, y el fuego se extendió enseguida por todo el frente marino, formando una barrera impenetrable que impedía a los soldados llegar al _Ala de Dragón _por la puerta este de Teirm. Habían contado con que la columna de humo escondiera el barco a los arqueros de las almenas, y así fue, pero por poco. Una nube de flechas chocó con las jarcias, y una de ellas se clavó en la cubierta, al lado de Gertrude, antes de que los soldados perdieran el barco de vista. Desde la proa, Uthar gritó:

-¡Disparad a discreción!

Saeth descolgó su arco y comenzó a a lanzar lechas hacia los soldados. Por primera vez sintió que luchaba por defender vidas inocentes, podía oír a los niños gritar de terror… por un instante su propio llanto de niña al estar en su primera batalla llenó sus oídos. Unos hombres se tambalearon y cayeron.

-¡No! –Gritó furiosa, defendería aquellas vidas inocentes, no los asesinarían, no mientras ella estuviera allí -¡Brisingr! –rugió con fuerza, y una enorme llama de fuego violeta azotó a los soldados.

Roran la miró sorprendido, no sabía si por su empeño o su poder.

En pocos minutos, los distintos niveles del barco estaban atestados hasta el límite, desde la bodega de carga hasta la cabina del capitán. Todos los hombres de Carvahall que se encontraban en buena forma se reunieron en torno al palo mayor, en espera de instrucciones.

Uthar señaló a un marinero y ladró:

-¡Tú, Bonden! Lleva esos lampazos a los cabestrantes, sube las anclas y prepara los remos. ¡A toda prisa! -Luego dirigió sus órdenes a los que permanecían junto a las catapultas-: La mitad de vosotros, salid de ahí e íd a la catapulta de babor. Alejad a cualquier grupo que pretenda embarcar.

Saeth asintió, no le agradaba seguir órdenes,pero ahora no había razón para quejarse más que una terca rebeldía. Mientras sacaba una flecha de su carcaj, unos cuantos rezagados salieron del agrio humo y subieron al barco. Jeod y Helen alzaron a los seis prisioneros de uno en uno hasta la pasarela y los enviaron rodando al muelle. Antes de que se diera cuenta habían subido las anclas, habían cortado la maroma que sujetaba la pasarela, y un tambor resonaba bajo sus pies para marcar el ritmo a los remeros.

Muy, muy despacio, el _Ala de Dragón _giró a babor, hacia el mar abierto, y luego, con velocidad creciente, se alejó del muelle. Saeth siguió a Roran y Jeod al alcázar, desde donde contemplaron el infierno encarnado que devoraba cualquier cosa inflamable entre Teirm y el océano. A través del filtro de humo, el sol parecía un disco naranja, liso, inflado y ensangrentado, al alzarse sobre la ciudad. Ella vio cómo Roranmiraba la catástofecon aprensión.

-Esto dañará a mucha gente inocente –observó Jeod.

-¿Preferirías estar en las prisiones de Lord Risthart? Dudo que el incendio lastime a mucha gente, y quienes se salven no tendrán que enfrentarse a la muerte, como nosotros si nos atrapa el Imperio –respondió Roran bruscamente.

-Es lo que hay que hacer, la ley de la vida, matar o morir –agregó Saeth recordando las palabras que Darien le había repetido hasta el cansancio mientras estaba bajo su tutela –Si no eres lo suficientemente duro para este mundo más bien te valdría rendirte.

-No hace falta que me den lecciones –dijo Jeod -Conozco bien los argumentos. Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer. Pero no me pidan que disfrute del sufrimiento que hemos causado para asegurarnos de seguir a salvo.

Saeth frunció el ceño y se alejó. No se lo diría a Jeod, pero la verdad era que enfrentarse los soldados había sido liberador, había aflojado las tensiones en su cuerpo.

Hacia el mediodía estaban recogidos los remos y el _Ala de Dragón _navegaba por sus propias fuerzas, impulsado por los vientos favorables del norte. Tras un breve discurso de Uthar, en el que habló de la importancia de la disciplina en un barco, Saeth dejó escapar una risa con sorna, los aldeanos se aplicaron a las tareas que requerían su atención inmediata, como atender a los heridos, desempacar sus exiguas pertenencias y decidir la manera más eficaz de establecer turnos para dormir en cada cubierta.

Saeth contemplaba cómo Roran intentaba arreglar una disputa entre unos supuestos enamorados,sentía el cuerpo completamente casado, cuando repentinamente un grito la llevó a la realidad:

-¡Ra'zac!

El grito llegaba desde la cofa. Sintiéndo como la adrenalina del peligro regresaba la energía a su cuerpo. Siguió a Roran subiendo por la escalera que llevaba a la escotilla de proa.

Uno de los terribles corceles de los ra'zac planeaba como una sombra desgarbada sobre el borde de la costa, con un ra'zac en su grupa. Luego, la voz de insecto del ra'zac se deslizó sobre el agua, distante pero clara:

-¡No escaparán¡Ni tú princesa!

Saeth volvió a descolgarse el arco y apuntó al ra'zac, tenía que callarlo antes que soltara algo peligroso, era más agradable la idea del ra'zac lanzándose en su contra que toda la tripulación del barco acorralándola.

El disparo fue certero, recto y fuerte, la flecha golpeó a la criatura voladora en el flanco diestro, y la bestia soltó un grito de dolor tan desgarrador que el hielo de la cubierta se cuarteó y se astillaron las piedras de la orilla.

Sin dejar de chillar, el monstruo se encaró hacia la tierra y se deslizó tras la línea de brumosas colinas.

-¿Lo has matado? -preguntó Jeod, con el rostro pálido.

-No –dijo –Aún.

Loring, que acababa de llegar, observó con satisfacción:

-Sí, pero al menos lo has herido, y juraría que se lo van a pensar dos veces antes de volver a molestarnos.

-Guárdate la celebración para más adelante, Loring. Eso no ha sido ninguna victoria –dijo Roran

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber Horst.

-Porque ahora el Imperio sabe exactamente dónde estamos.

El alcázar quedó en silencio mientras todos cavilaban las implicaciones de lo que Roran acababa de decir.

-Eres todo un aguafiestas –le espetó Saeth mordazmente.

-Soy realista.

-Dales algo de esperanza –dijo en voz baja –mira a tu gente, sus espíritus están quebrados, han perdido seres queridos, están heridos, hambrientos y asustados.

-¿No era acaso que tu ley era matar o morir? No pareces del tipo que de esperanzas vacías –contestó.

-¿Preferirías que los pusiera en hilera y acabara con ellos unos por uno? Yo no soy la que supuestamente intenta salvar a su pueblo. Los aldeanos como ellos necesitan esas esperanzas vacías. Son débiles y quieren que les digas lo que quieren oír, no tu cruda realidad.

-Si no quieres salvar al pueblo dime por qué estás aquí –quiso saber mirándola con aquellos poderosos ojos.

-Mis motivos son sólo míos –contestó de igual forma.

-¿Te envía Eragon?

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Entonces dime por qué viniste a ayudarnos. No se nada de ti, no te conozco ni te he visto en mi vida, y aún así quieres ayudarnos –Roran apoyó su mano en la pared, dejando claro que no iba a dejarla ir hasta que hablara.

Saeth se sintió nuevamente en la casa de Jeod, Martillazos era mucho más duro que ella, mucho más duro que cualquier hombre al que hubiera tenido que mentirle, era perspicaz, y sus poderosos ojos de acero le hacían sentir pequeña cuando desplegaban todo su poder.

-No eres más que una niña –dijo evaluando sus rasgos –y no por eso menosprecio tus habilidades, eres mucho más poderosa que yo, pero aún así eres muy joven ¿Por qué te incluiste en esto?

-No he venido a ayudar a u pueblo, he venido a ayudarte a ti.

Roran a miró confundido, sólo entonces Saeth tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te he visto en mis visiones, se que perdiste a tu prometida y que piensas recuperarla, eres el primo de Eragon y quise ayudarte para que no te sucediera lo mismo que a mi… Además… eras mi boleto de huída, no quería estas más con ellos… es muy peligroso… para todos.

-¿Porqué dices que no quieres que me suceda lo mismo que a ti?

-¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo? –Gritó con los ojos empañados –He perdido… a demasiadas personas que amo… todo por su culpa, por culpa de mi… de Galbatorix, no quiero haga sufrir a nadie más.

Pareció que Roran iba decir algo pero luego le tendió una mano.

-Lamento haberte presionado –dijo solemnemente.

-Idiota –masculló y se marchó.

Le odiaba, le odiaba por poder sonsacarle lo que quisiera, por hacerla sentirse una niña indefensa. Aquella forma de convertirla en algo insignificante le recordaba a su padre. Sabía que Roran no era malo, pero aún así le odiaba por no serlo, de ser así sería más fácil darle una buena paliza. Pero todos adoraban a Roran, era su venerable líder, tenía alma de líder, pero definitivamente no sería le suyo.


	19. Através Del Ojo del Jabalí

Las embarcaciones del imperio los habían estado siguiendo por días. Saeth podría haberse enfrentado a los magos, pero estaba muy débil, demasiado cansada, y Jeod lo había notado, negándose completamente a su ofrecimiento. La obligó a ir al camarote a ver a Gertrude y luego a descansar, cosa completamente inútil. Si por casualidad se atrevía a cerrar los párpados era atacada por las terribles pesadillas y sus gritos alarmaban a todos. Y la resiente tormenta no había ayudado en nada a su frágil salud, había comenzado nuevamente con sus ataques de tos y solía marearse con frecuencia, aún que claro, le era fácil disimular los mareos culpando al mar.

Con un fuerte grito logró despertarse a si misma. Había tenido otra terrible pesadilla, esta vez completamente distinta al resto, se trataba de una batalla, sangrienta y había despertado justo cuando un terrible dragón rojo y su jinete atacaban a Eragon y Saphira. Se quedó sentada, jadeando con cierta desesperación, hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Está bien querida –reconoció la voz de Gertrude, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando incontrolablemente –Fue tan solo otra pesadilla.

"… otra pesadilla" pensó Saeth "Otra más, tan sólo eso"

No había alcanzado a ver los rasgos del otro jinete, tal vez otro invento de su mente, ni siquiera existía un dragón rojo, tan sólo Saphira y Shruikan, el dragó negro de su padre. Recordaba cómo aquella enorme criatura había protagonizado sus pesadillas de niña, pero luego, al crecer había comprendido cuan miserable debía de ser, obligado a servir a su padre. No había sido justo para tan noble criatura un destino como aquel, tampoco había sido justo para ella, pero así era la vida.

El fresco aire del mar azotó su rostro, terminando de despertarla. Dio las gracias a Gertrude y se puso de pie. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal intentando que las piernas no la traicionaran y miró a lo lejos, donde divisó un gran disco de espuma del tamaño de una isla que giraba con una fuerza descomunal. El Ojo del Jabalí, aquel era el plan demente que habían trazado, una hazaña aparentemente imposible, bueno, ya lo verían.

Oyó a Uthar gritar a los aldeanos que se pusieran a los remos. Un momento después brotaron del Ala de Dragóndos hileras de remos a cada lado que dieron al barco un aspecto de insecto gigantesco de río. Al ritmo de un tambor hecho con piel de buey, acompañado por el canto rítmico de Bonden para marcar el tempo, los remos se arquearon hacia delante, se hundieron en el verde mar y barrieron la superficie del agua hacia atrás, dejando blancas estelas de burbujas. El _Ala de Dragón _aceleró de repente y empezó a moverse más rápido que los balandros, que seguían todavía fuera de la influencia del Ojo.

Por un instante le pareció ver manchas rojas y un acceso de tos rastrilló sus pulmones se sostuvo del primer hombro que encontró hasta que sacudió la cabeza, recuperando el sentido. Para su desgracia aquel hombro era el de la persona que menos quería ver en aquel preciso momento, Roran.

El hombre la miro suspicazmente.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo tomándola de la muñeca para ver su mano.

-Nada ¿Qué obsesión tienes con mis pobres muñecas? –se quejó arrebatándosela antes de que la viera –Me terminarás dejando marcas.

Roran rodó los ojos y volvió a tomarle la muñeca, esta vez vio el pequeño rastro de sangre en su mano.

-Tú… tosiste sangre… -dijo algo impresionado -¿Le has dicho a Gertrude de esto?

-¡No! Y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo.

-Por favor, no intentes demostrar fortaleza, esto es sobre tu salud, esto es serio. Y no me tragaré esa excusa de que tus mareos son a causa del mar ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

De nuevo aquella mirada desplegando todo su potencial y de nuevo la pregunta directa que le era imposible evitar. Sin embargo esta vez estaba preparada, no sucumbiría ante Roran. De igual forma tampoco tenía una respuesta clara a lo que sucedía con ella.

Estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera lo que su padre había hecho con ella había creado en ella alguna clase de enfermedad cuyos síntomas se presentaban cada cierto tiempo, pero al final siempre sanaba, sólo tenía que ser fuerte y resistir.

-No me sucede na… -fue interrumpida por una fuerte sacudida del barco, estaban ya en el Ojo del Jabalí.

La sacudida la hizo caer de espaldas, y habría caído por la borda de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Roran, que la sostuvo por el brazo. Ella soltó un grito y se sostuvo con ambas manos.

Una serie de imágenes recorrieron su mente, vio claramente la etiqueta del frasco de veneno, entonces descubrió lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No importaba cuan terrible había sido su vida, por alguna razón no se había quedado tirada a un lado del camino, siempre su deseo de vivir había sido más fuerte que cualquier dolor, inconscientemente había estado luchando por su vida con garras y dientes. No quería morir, ni en aquel momento ni nunca. Y pesar que había estado a punto de cometer semejante estupidez, todo el esfuerzo arrojado por la borda, la como ella estaba a punto de caer...

Volvió a gritar, se resbalaba, y el barco iba a toda velocidad. Iba a morir… y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

El peso de aquella realidad le hizo aferrarse con más fuerza a Roran, no, no quería morir.

-¡Roran! –Gritó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver cómo sus manos se resbalaban por el brazo del hombre -¡Me resbalo!

-¡No voy a soltarte! –le aseguró. Una vena en su cuello demostraba la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero la velocidad del barco estaba en su contra.

Sentía el agua salpicando sus pies, cerró los ojos, no quería ver su propia muerte…

"_¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas?"_ dijo una voz en su mente, la misma que le había salvado la vida en la arena de combate.

-¿Qué? –dijo en voz alta. Esta vez estaba segura, había oído una voz en su cabeza.

Había dos opciones, o se estaba volviendo completamente loca, o bien había alguien poderoso cubriéndole la espalda, tal vez un mago o algo parecido.

"Arriba" volvió a hablar la voz, y sintió que era impulsada hacia dentro del barco.

Como Roran continuaba haciendo fuerza ambos cayeron produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a usar magia –se quejó el hombre tocando su nuca dolorida por el golpe.

-Yo… yo no fui –se defendió algo confundida, pensando quién podría haberla ayudado.

-Tú no fuiste –dijo con escepticismo.

-Olvídalo –se puso de pie.

-Espera –la imitó y le impidió marcharse -¿Segura que estás bien? Quiero decir… -miró hacia la borda.

-S… si –respondió algo distraída, su mente estaba divagando acerca de quien podría haberla ayudado, tanto que se había olvidado de la impresión del accidente. Con cierto humor pensó en su padre, él único con el poder para hacer algo como aquello, negó con la cabeza, segura de que era una completa tontería y se alejó de la borda, no iba a arriesgarse a caer nuevamente, de cierta forma le había irritado el tono de su salvador al decirle ¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas? ¡Nadie le había pedido que le ayudara! Aún que claro, de no ser por él habría muerto en más de una ocasión, tenía que darle el crédito por ello.

Con la resiente aparición del misterioso extraño había sentido la magia cosquillear en su interior. Al menos había acabado el período de enfermedad.

Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a Roran y señaló hacia la escotilla de proa. Allí se dirigieron ambos rápidamente, bajando a la primera bancada de remeros.

Reemplazaron a dos hombres y entonces comenzó el esfuerzo. Los músculos acompasaban el movimiento de los remos, primero empujando y lego tirando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la espalda comenzó a dolerles por la postura inclinada a causa del techo bajo. Una fuerza descomunal les hacía contra, forzándolos al máximo, arrancándoles el aire de los pulmones.

El tiempo que pasaron allí pareció eterno, medido por el constante y acelerado sonido del tambor y la voz de Bonden. Comenzó a sentir una punzada entre los omóplatos, y un fuerte dolor e los brazos, la espina y los músculos que hacían la mayor parte del esfuerzo.

Un hilo de sangre goteaba por el remo desde su mano que se había lastimado a causa del constante rose. Se quitó la camisa, ganándose una mirada boquiabierta de Mandel, pero debajo de ella tenía una especie de top, partió la camisa en dos y envolvió sus doloridas manos.

Se concentró, como solía hacer en ocasiones de dolor, lo encerró en algún lugar de su mente, ignorándolo, hasta que llegó al estado en que ya no sentía más que una leve molestia en sus tirantes brazos, se movían automáticamente, siguiendo el frenético ritmo. Vio que Roran no resistía más y se marchaba dolorido, sonrió para sus adentros, pero no se detuvo, si se detenía ya no podía seguir.

Luego de un momento escuchó un grito:

-¡Fuego!

Algunos a su alrededor parecieron alarmados, y so se tranquilizaron mucho cuando otro exclamó "No s puede apagar". Le hizo una seña a Birgit que la reemplazó y se apresuró a subir por la escalera para salir luego a cubierta. Sabía lo que era, fuego mágico, y sólo se podía apagar con magia.

En cubierta había unos veinte fuegos verdes que incendiaban el mástil, su vela y la cubierta, y los hombres, desesperados intentaban apagarlo sin mucho éxito.

-¡Adurna! –gritó, y un chorro de agua extinguió e fuego más cercano.

Repitió la operación hasta que cada fuego quedó reducido a humo. Entonces le hizo una señal a Uthar de que todo estaba en orden.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso –dijo Roran con una sonrisa –Muy oportuno.

-Siempre soy oportuna –dijo tratando de simular su sorpresa, jamás había visto sonreír a Roran, al menos no a ella, había incluso llegado a pensar que era un gesto imposible en su cansado rostro.

Se relajó contra la pared mientras él se alejaba hacia done Uthar estaba, estiró los cansados músculos y abrió la palma, murmurando "Brising", por el simple placer de ver la pequeña llama violeta temblando en su mano. Había algo en el fuego que le resultaba atrayente. Finalmente sanó sus heridas y entró al camarote a ver en qué podía ayudar a los enfermos y heridos.


	20. Querida Esmerelle

Lady Alarice abrió la puerta de la última habitación y la invitó a pasar, era amplia y bien iluminada, decorada con tonos pastel y dorado. Una gran cama ocupaba gran pate del espacio, y por la derecha se veía una puerta que seguramente conectaba con el baño privado.

Ese mismo día habían llegado a Dauth, y la gobernadora los había recibido gustosa a todos ellos. Parecía que los aldeanos finalmente se instalarían en la ciudad, y entonces ella pensaría su siguiente paso ¿Volvería a Ellesmera¿O esperaría en Aberon a que llegaran Darien y el resto del Súndavar Andlát?

-Siéntete como en tu casa –dijo Lady Alarice –en el cuarto de baño hay un vestido que puedes usar.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pudo decir, dejó su mochila a un lado y se dirigió a bañarse cerrando la puerta tras de si, finalmente se quitaría las sucias ropas de viaje.

El cuarto de baño era simple, pero mucho más lujoso a lo que estaba acostumbrada, al menos en el último tiempo. Una gran tina humeante la esperaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación y sobre una silla, junto a un gran espejo descansaba un vestido color aguamarina.

Por un buen tiempo se relajó en el agua cálida, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad bien merecida luego te tan abrupto viaje. Sintiendo el aroma de las especias trató de pensar en su salvador, en dónde había escuchado aquella voz, aquel carácter ¿Brom? No, una tontería pensar en ello, y tan sólo servía para ahondar en una herida ya de por si dolorosa.

Goteando considerablemente salió del agua, se secó y se colocó el vestido, era algo simple y cómodo, aún que no si tenía que luchar. Se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió al ver hasta que punto el sol y el mar habían modificado su piel hasta dejarla de un color tostado. Sus sensibles hombros estavan algo descascarados y la piel alrededor de su nariz resaquebrajada, los ojos lilas brillaban con mayor intensidad, aún uqe tan vez era sólo el hecho de que ahora resaltaban más en contraste con su cabello y su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde buscó en su mochila hasta encontrar el cuadro de su madre, tenía la necesidad de compararse con ella.

-Te ves bien, y las cicatrices hacen juego –comentó Roran apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta –muy femenino ¿Te han obligado a ponértelo o fue por propia voluntad?

-¿No te han enseñado que no debes entrar en la habitación de una dama sin golpear primero?

-Por supuesto, en cuanto esté por entrar a la habitación de una dama recordaré golpear.

Saeth simuló una expresión de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Por todos los dioses¿Fue eso una segunda broma? –Se burló –creo que estás sufriendo una enfermedad grave Roran ¡Será mejor que vallas a ver a Gertrude! –simuló que le tomaba la temperatura colocándole una mano en la frente.

-Muy divertido –le quitó la palma de un manotazo y se sentó en el borde de la cama –Y dime ¿Te quedarás aquí unos días y luego partirás a ayudar a otros aldeanos que escapan del imperio?

-¿Acaso han sido tres? –Volvió a simular asombro –aún que creo que tan sólo fue un mal intento ¡Vas a acabar con tu cuota de chistes para toda tu vida!

Roran le arrojó un almohadón en la cara.

-¡Hey! –se quejó volviéndoselo a lanzar, sin embargo, por el bruco movimiento en cuadro se deslizó de su mano y calló al suelo, con un ruido de cristales rotos –Oh no –se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los trozos de cristal.

Roran se levantó para ayudarle, con cuidado tomó la pintura sin marco.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó observándola.

-No, es mi madre -dijo levantando la vista.

-Creo… creo que está cortada –comentó Roran.

-¿Se rompió? –preguntó alarmada.

-No… estaba cortada desde antes ¿Ves? –Señaló le borde derecho –Además creo que había alguien a su lado, tal vez un hombre. Creo que esto rojo es una armadura.

-¿Qué? –le arrebató la pintura y la observó. En efecto, en el extremo derecho, antes cubierto por el marco se veía lo que podía ser una porción del brazo y el hombro de alguien, cubierto en una armadura rojiza –Tal vez era mi padre… era de Farthen Dür, así que probablemente la cortaron por que… -miró a Roran, había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta. Había estado a punto de decir que Galbatorix era su padre –por que… mi padre y Ajihad; el líder de los vardenos, ex líder; se pelearon –soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, no estaba mintiendo, bueno, no del todo.

Roran pareció darse por satisfecho y bajó la vista para continuar juntando los restos del marco, sin embargo pareció sorprendido nuevamente.

-Creo que hay algo más –levantó un sobre aplastado que aparentemente había estado oculto tras la pintura.

Casi con desesperación –Saeth se lo arrebató de las manos, tal vez era una nota de su madre...

-¿Quieres que te deje sola? –dijo Roran.

Saeth iba a asentir, pero en ese momento uno de los sirvientes golpeó la puerta abierta.

-Lady Alarice pide que les informe que la cena está servida –informó en tono solemne –Síganme por favor.

La chica resopló y dejó la carta con mucho cuidado sobre un mueble, junto con la pintura de su madre, luego ella y Roran lo siguieron.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendida de sus hazañas, jamás había escuchado una historia más sorprendente, enfrentarse a los soldados del rey y los ra'zac con tan sólo herramientas, recorrer las vertebradas, todo un pueblo. Viajar hasta Teirm, robar el mejor barco a su disposición, volver a escapar del imperio, atravesar el Ojo del Jabalí… es… sorprendente –dijo muy animada Lady Alarice –Tienen mucho valor, todos ustedes y sus compañeros.

En la mesa estaban sentados Jeod, junto con su esposa, Uthar, Roran y Saeth, que habían sido especialmente invitados por la gobernadora.

-Muchas gracias por los elogios mi Lady –respondió humildemente Jeod con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Saeth permaneció ausente por el resto de la velada, su mente estaba en su habitación, junto a la carta. Tenía que ser una nota de su madre, estaba segura de ello, tal vez diciendole aquellas cosas que ella siempre había querído oír de sus labios.

-Nasuada me ha hablado mucho de ti Saeth –dijo repentinamente la dama.

Ella no ontestó y siiguió haciendo rodar una poapa en el plato con aire distraído, Roran le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué? –dijo volviendo a la realidad, un tanto avergonzada.

-Decía que Nasuada me ha hablado mucho de ti cuando fui a visitar al rey Orrin.

-¿Nasuda¿De mi? –no pudo evitar reír, sin embargo las caras de los comensales dejaban en claro que no comprendían la gracia.

-Por supuesto, dice que la envidia, "Es una chica libre y valiente" esas fueron sus palabras. Aún que claro, no pudimos hablar mucho, estaba muy ajetreada con algún tema de comercio de encajes para financiar los gastos de su pueblo, una idea muy original debo decir. Y ahora la pobre muchacha ha de estar mucho peor, con todo esto del ejército del imperio marchando hacia los llanos ardientes.

Saeth se atragantó y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué ejército?

-¿Es que no lo sabían? El rey ha mandado sus ejércitos hacia los llanos ardientes, yo misma le he enviado parte de mis soldados a Orrin para ayudar con la batalla, pero como imaginarás no soy una experta en estos temas, prefiero dejarlos a manos de los hombres ya que...

Roran y Saeth cruzaron una mirada alarmada y algo decidida, sin prestar demasiada atención al resto del discurso de la muejer, luego él miró a Jeod y Uthar.

-Debemos ir para allá –declaró firmemente.

-Estás completamente loco –dijo Uthar que parecía haberse estado preparando para contrarrestar lo que Roran decía –No, definitivamente no, te hice caso con los del Ojo del Jabalí, pero no con esto.

-Si los vardenos caen derrotados no tendrá sentido nada de lo que hicimos. Todo será por nada, terminaremos en las garras del rey.

-Sinceramente sigo asombrándome de su valor –comentó Lady Alarice.

Jeod guardó silencio y evaluó la decisión en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, acosado por la mirada de Helen.

-Todos son grandes combatientes, de los aldeanos mas duros que haya visto y tus hombres, Uthar, parecen aún más rudos –los animó Saeth algo impulsada por el deseo de una batalla -¿Jeod? Vamos, sabes que tenemos razón.

El mercader se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Si logran convencerlos a todos yo no me opondré –dijo al fin ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mujer, de seguro esa noche tendrían una larga discución.

-Gracias –Saeth se puso de pie con una sonrisa –Roran, será mejor que reúnas a los de Carvahall.

-Discúlpenos Lady Alarice –dijo el hombre y tras una torpe reverencia se marchó a buscar a sus compañeros.

Saeth lo siguió, pero luego se dirigió a su habitación, ansiosa por leer la carta. Tomó el papel de la repisa y se arrojó a la cama sin poder contener la emoción. Tomó aire y contempló el gastado, parecía bastante viejo.

Con una temblorosa mano despegó el sello de cera. Parecía que nunca había sido leída, esperanzada pensó que tal vez era una carta que su madre nunca había podido darle.

Estaba escrita con una prolija caligrafía de trazos rasgados, como si fuera de alguien acostumbrado a escribir mucho. Inmediatamente, y algo desilusionada descubrió que no era departe de su madre, sino que iba dirigida a ella.

_Querida Esmerelle:_

_Te escribía para contarte que tu niña está creciendo sana y fuerte. No tiene tantos rasgos élficos como cabría de esperar, pero sin duda ha heredado tu belleza y tu carácter. Tiene tan sólo cuatro años y ya quiere entrenar junto con los soldados, hasta me ha pedido una espada, tenías razón, algún día será una gran guerrera, una digna líder, y espero estar allí para verlo. Si pudieras verla, tiene ese porte noble que te caracteriza y también la forma de tus ojos y tus labios._

_Esmerelle, ahora déjame hablarte de algo más serio, como tu amigo y como quien alguna vez fue tu amante y te amará hasta que se derrame la última gota de su sangre. Márchate, márchate mientras puedas. Sé que dices que puede cambiar su corazón, pero debo decirte que ese corazón es de hierro y roca, el hombre que alguna vez amaste ha enloquecido, es un tirano._

_Tu hermana, Arya irá a buscarte en unas noches, sé que encontrará la forma de comunicarse contigo. Toma a Saeth y escapen juntas, esa niña puede ser salvada de ser corrompida por su padre. Siempre dijiste que te habría gustado que crecieran juntas, pues bien, ahora pueden hacerlo, ven con nosotros, te protegeremos, podrás estar con ambas, a salvo. Ellas podrían ser grandes amigas, acompañarse mutuamente. Yo la aceptaría como mi propia hija. Una vez me dijiste que tu mayor deseo era que fuéramos una familia. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarlo ir._

_Prométeme que te salvarás y salvarás a tu niña._

_Te amaré por siempre_

_A__jihad_

Saeth levantó la vista y releyó la carta una y otra vez. Sintió que se paralizaba al comprender lo que esto implicaba, ahora podía imaginar quien era el hombre en la pintura y por que había sido cortada. Levantó la vista hacia la pared y se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, tratando de descubrir de qué forma debía reaccionar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oo no comments…

Hasta yo me sorprendo por esto…

¡Quién fue el demente que escribió esto!!!!!!

Discúlpenme, pero me voy a internar en un manicomio por un rato...


	21. Fuego y Acero

Saeth miraba las tierras más allá del río que transitaban, la carta giraba entre sus dedos. Ajihad había amado a su madre… Una gran cantidad de piezas comenzaron a encajar, como por ejemplo el hecho de que hubiera accedido a liberarla instantáneamente, la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos al mirarla, la facilidad con que había perdonado cada uno de sus errores, las palabras de Arya al decir que Ajihad había apreciado mucho a su madre.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a florecer dentro de ella, algo que la hacía sentir malvada, insensible, una terrible persona. Era culpa… fragmentos de la carta la pichaban como agujas, torturaban su conciencia. "_Ellas podrían ser grandes amigas, acompañarse mutuamente" "Yo la aceptaría como mi propia hija" "Una vez me dijiste que tu mayor deseo era que fuéramos una familia" _Ajihad había dicho que la aceptaría como una hija… y ella había sido terrible con él… le había odiado tanto…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se perdió en las aguas del río Jiet.

-Lo siento –susurró al viento, como si esperara que Ajihad pudiera oírla.

Si tan sólo hubiera leído la carta tiempo atrás… pero ahora era demasiado tarde, como siempre, había estado a punto de poder tener una extraña familia, pero todo se había disuelto como un espejismo, Ajihad estaba muerto. De cierta forma agradecía no haber leído la carta antes, de haber sido así no sólo habría llorado a Murtagh. Sin embargo de aún luego de tanto tiempo sentía un pequeño dolor por la muerte de quien podría haber sido su padrastro. Y aún que tiempo atrás le hubiera costado un terriblke esfuerzo admitirlo... habría sido un buen padrastro.

Se preguntó si de alguna manera podría haber funcionado su pequeña familia disfuncianal. Todo aquello no terminaba de quitar el rencor hacia Ajihad, aún que ahora que estaba muerto era más fácil perdonarlo. Tampoco podía omitir la rivalidad con Nasuada "rivalidades de hermanas" pensó casi divertida por la idea.

"_Eres más fuerte de lo que crees y te admiro por ello" _Eso era lo que Nasuada había dicho cuando le había preguntado por qué quería su aprobación para gobernar a los vardenos… ¿Acaso ella lo sabía¿Lo sabía y no se lo había dicho?

La indignación cesó al pensar en cómo habría reaccionado si Nasuada le hubiera dicho que eran hermanas. No podía culparla por no haber sido honesta, tal vez ni siquiera le habría creído, o quizá habría enfurecido terriblemente por siquiera atreverse a sugerirlo.

Regresó su atención la barco y vio a Roran hablando con Elain con expresión seria. El leve humor que había presenciado en él durante su estadía en Dauth se había esfumado completamente mientras continuaban internándose en las siniestras aguas del río Jiet.

Les había costado mucho convencer al resto de que debían viajar a los Llanos Ardientes, pero tras un discurso; acerca del honor de la batalla y de cómo los ayudarían los vardenos si demostraban su valía; en el que había participado el carisma de ambos. Partieron por el río Jiet cagados con las provisiones que Lady Alarice les había otorgado gentilmente.

Cruzó una mirada con Roran y le sonrió levemente, él respondió de igual forma aún que estaba claro que su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones. Durante el último tiempo se había llegado a formar entre ambos una relación más bien comparable con la que podría haber entre dos hermanos, eso incluía también las peleas, pero tenían sus momentos de paz.

Entonces escuchó el chasquido lejano de metal contra metal, el sonido de la batalla.

Roran miró ahcia atrás y gritó por encima del hombro:

-¡Capitán, ahí delante están peleando!

-¡Los hombres, a las catapultas! -rugió Uthar-. Redobla el ritmo de los remeros, Bonden. Y que todos los hombres en condiciones se preparen, si no quieren usar sus tripas de almohada.

"Muy alentador" pensó Saeth, sin embargo preparó sus armas y guardó la carta con el resto de sus pertenencias. Escuchando el entrechocar de los aceros esperó tensa, casi con emoción contenida, ahora podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres a medida que se acercaban, y entonces lo escuchó, un rugido familiar que a pesar de sonar terrible a los oídos del resto en ella producía una sensación de calidez: El rugido de un dragón, el rugido de Saphira.

Jeod se les unió, con la cara pálida como la cera.

-¿Has participado en alguna batalla? -le preguntó Roran.

Jeod negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva, y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se movió.

-Participé en muchas peleas con Brom, pero nunca en una de este calibre.

-Calma Jeod, ya verás que comenzarás a divertirte –bromeó Saeth para aliviar la tensión en sus músculos.

La masa de humo se aclaró por la derecha y les permitió atisbar la tierra oscura que escupía fuego y un pútrido vapor naranja, cubierta por masas de hombres en plena lucha. Era imposible distinguir quién pertenecía al Imperio y quién a los vardenos. Entonces el agua les trajo el eco del grito de un hombre:

-¡Un barco¡Viene un barco por el río Jiet!

-Tendrías que irte bajo cubierta -dijo Roran a Elain-. Aquí no estarás a salvo.

Ella asintió, se fue corriendo a la escotilla de proa, descendió la escala y cerró la apertura tras ella. Un instante después Horst saltó a la proa y pasó a Roran un escudo.

-Me ha parecido que podía hacerte falta.

-Gracias. Yo...

Roran se calló repentinamente al escuchar un fuerte Zum acompañado de una ráfaga de viento.

Zum. Se escuchó un grito salvaje que Saeth conocía muy bien.

Zum. Alzó la mirada y vio a Saphira descendía desde las nubes agitadas, sus escamas brillando con cada llama que escupía la tierra. Y en su lomo, donde se unían el cuello y los hombros, iba sentado Eragon, ataviado con finas ropas y armadura - aunque manchada por la mugre de la guerra- y llevaba en la mano a Zar'roc.

Saphira se quedó suspendida delante del barco. Saeth vio que Eragon cruzaba una tensa mirada con Roran, y luego parecía que hablaban mentalmente, luego la miró a ella, sorprendido.

_¿Saeth?_

_Hola chico dragón, tiempo sin verte –_no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara pasmada.

_¿Eso era lo que tenías que hacer¿Ayudar a Roran?_

_Si, hablaremos de ello luego._

_Saeth… gracias._

Ella asintió y cortó el contacto mental tras escuchar un _"Que bueno verte pequeñaja"_ por parte de Saphira. Ella había sabido el plan desde el principio, había necesitado decírselo a alguien y Saphira era perfecta para ello, no iba a intentar detenerla e iba a considerar tal como ella que era mejor no preocupar a Eragon con ello.

La dragona sacudió sus alas y se alejó volando.

Al parecer tras una orden de Roran el barco atracó abruptamente, sin esperar más, Saeth bajó por la una cuerda y llegó a tierra con un salto, corriendo hacia la batalla. Desenvainó a la Lengua de Fuego se unió a la lucha.

Soltó un grito poderoso y la Lengua de Fuego atravesó la armadura y el pecho de un soldado del imperio. Sacando la espada de Vrael giró para esquivar otro soldado y le partió el yelmo al medio.

Valiéndose de estocadas, finitas y golpes brutales se abrió paso entre las filas enemigas. Y entonces lo vio, uno de los Gemelos ¡Malditos traidores¡Por su culpa había muerto Murtagh! En lo que ella constaba eran sus asesinos. Rugió furiosa y se plantó frente al mago, quería ver la vida abandonando sus ojos, quería que viera quien lo asesinaba y que supiera por qué, que se arrepintiera por haberle arrebatado lo que más amaba.

-¡Esto es por Murtagh! –gritó y le atravesó el estómago con una de sus espadas. Lo miró a los ojos y entonces le clavó la Lengua de Fuego, escuchó el grito desgarrador del hombre, pero no sintió piedad como él no había sentido piedad por Murtagh. Era un ser despreciable y se merecía que su espada llameante le abrasara las entrañas -¡Tú me lo quitaste, y ahora arderás en el infierno por ello!

Otro grito, que no provenía del gemelo que ahora caía a sus pies, le llegó desde atrás. Quitó sus espadas del hombre ya muerto y volteó a ver. Otro de los gemelos alzaba su espada contra ella, listo para dar el golpe mortal.

Demasiado tarde para detener el golpe levantó su espada, si iba a morir entonces se llevaría al bastardo consigo. Sin embargo un martillo partió la cabeza del hombre antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe, el Gemelo cayo al piso pesadamente y detrás de él apareció Roran.

"Es la segunda vez que me salva la vida…" pensó Saeth "Maldito granjero" refunfuñó sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Roran sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza y siguió combatiendo. Ella corrió por un espacio libre entre un reguero de cuerpos de ambos bandos y entonces vio a Nasuada luchando contra un soldado, toda su escolta ocupada con otros enemigos. No supo bien que era lo que se removió en su interior al recordar a carta, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo. A espaldas de la mujer vio un hombre que le apuntaba con un arco.

-¡Nasuada! –gritó, pero ella no la escuchó "Necia" pensó al ver que tenía tres enemigos en su espalda y no lo había notado. Apartó a un soldado de un espadazo y no se detuvo a mirar si había caído, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo que saltar sobre unos cuantos cuerpos mutilados para llegar junto a la líder de los vardenos.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó un rápido movimiento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la flecha estaba clavada en su hombro. Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir la punta penetrar su piel sin armadura pero no se detuvo, aún quedaban los soldados.

Se agachó para esquiva el arma del que tenía enfrente y al levantarse lo liquidó de un solo golpe, giró levemente y su espada se clavó en la garganta del de la derecha. Otro grito de dolor, pero este provenía de sus labios, no de los del hombre que acababa de matar. Algo filoso y frío había provocado un profundo tajo en su espalda, bañando su camisa en sangre, el otro soldado había aprovechado la oportunidad para ganar ventaja.

-¡Jierda! –gritó incapaz de girarse para atacarlo, y el cuello del soldado hizo un fuerte crac al quebrarse.

Nasuada volteó a ver y miró entre sorprendida e impresionada a la chica.

-¡Saeth¿Qué…¡Tu herida! –alarmada la sostuvo antes de que callera. Saeth se zafó de ella e intentó mantenerse de pie sin sostenerse de nada –Tú… salvaste mi vida.

-Si, por favor nunca me lo recuerdes –cerró los ojos y tiró de la flecha soltando un grito.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo es que…?

Como toda respuesta ella señaló el barco atracado que lanzaba misiles en llamas hacia el campo de batalla.

-_Waíse heill_ –masculló colocando su palma en la herida del brazo que comenzó a cicatrizar.

-Gracias –dijo Nasuda recuperándose de la sorpresa.

Saeth iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento un rugido más grave que el de Saphira pareció detener la batalla. Lentamente alzó la cabeza para ver la enorme sombra de un dragón alzarse sobre el perpetuo humo de los Llanos Ardientes.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía… ¿Era acaso su padre? Pero un chorro de fuego que iluminó las escamas del dragón las mostró rojas como rubíes, brillando con el color de la sangre.

-Oh por Dios… -escuchó que decía Nasuada casi sin voz. Entonces pensó que no sabía que era peor, que su padre se hubiera presentado o que ahora hubiera dos jinetes de dragón en el bando enemigo.

Un impulso inexplicable la obligó a correr en dirección al jinete. Sentía la sangre bañar su espalda, pero no había tiempo, tenía que legar, tenía que saber quien era. En su carrera intentó tocar la conciencia del jinete y la encontró fortificada, pero algo más, se sentía un extraño eco, como un espíritu encerrado luchando por escapar, confundido, furioso y frustrado.

Volvió a mirar al cielo y vio como Saphira y el dragó colisionaban brutalmente. Los dragones forcejearon, se dieron mutuas patadas en el vientre con las patas traseras, luego comenzaron a desplomarse hacia el suelo, atacándose el uno al otro incesantemente. Apenas a cincuenta metros de los Llanos Ardientes, Saphira y el dragón rojo se soltaron y lucharon por recuperar altura.

Saeth observó boquiabierta cómo los dragones libraban su duelo con acrobacias cada vez más complejas, jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido, eran hermosos y terribles, parecían enfrentarse en una danza mortal, rojo y azul, como fuego y agua.

Saeth apartó desesperadamente los guerreros a su alrededor al ver que los dragones aterrizaban. Tenía que llegar, tenía que llegar allí costara lo que costara, lo sentía, era como una extraña premonición, no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que tenía que llegar junto a los jinetes, aún si se desangraba en el intento.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que al fin se separó de la masa uniforme de soldados que estaban concentrados en la encarnizada batalla. Miró al frente y vio a Eragon Y Saphira inmovilizados, de espaldas a ella el jinete apuntaba con su espada al cuello de su contrincante y su dragón esperaba pacientemente a unos metros más allá.

Iba a matarlo, iba a matar a Eragon, ella no podía permitirlo. Echó a correr, pero el jinete bajó su arma y tomó la de Eragon de su puño.

-Tomo mi legado hermano –dijo el jinete.

Saeth se detuvo tan abruptamente al reconocer la voz que cayó al suelo con fuerza raspando sus rodillas, sus codos y las palmas de sus manos que habían intentado detener el golpe. Era imposible, no quería ilusionarse, pero lo había escuchado, era su voz. Era su…

Al escuchar el estrépito de su caída el jinete miró en dirección a ella. Saeth levantó la vista y entonces todo pareció desaparecer, ya nada tenía sonido, nada su movía, todo era inexistente alrededor. Nada en ella reaccionaba, ni siquiera sabía si ella existía, tan sólo sus ojos respondían, clavados en la figura frente a ella.

El jinete bajó las espadas mirándola con la misma intensidad que ella, estaba parado en medio de la nada, sólo estaba él, como un espejismo.

-Murtagh…

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MURTAGH!!!

No sé ustedes, pero yo lo extrañé mucho : D

Y ya superé la impresión del cap anterior jajaja. Les dije que tenía muchas ideas disparatadas... y muchos líos familiares ahora que me doy cuenta...

Bueno, volví a mi ritmo de escribir mucho! Yes, yes, ayer subí dos y hoy seguro que también, creo que es principalmente por que mis padres, ambos dos (jaj) se fueron a Entre Ríos y tengo la casa PARA MÍ SOLA... bueno, para mí sola y mi hermano, pero él trabaja y no está casi en todo el día, así que no cuenta (a re jaja). Como sea, acá estoy con Akiko, que cada tanto le agarra la loca y empieza a llorar o a moverse en sueños ¬ ¬ creo que nuca ví un poerro que sueñe tanto, pancha de mier.. ta metida en mi cama con la cabeza en la almohada ¡Me usurpó mi cama! Aff, como sea, los dejo que voy a despertarla por que está llorando ¬¬

Silent grax por el review, igual ya te lo conteste jaj.


	22. No Me Despiertes

Saeth se quedó allí por un momento, mirándolo con las manos raspadas apoyadas en el suelo, el rostro sucio, la ropa manchada de sangre y la piel llena de pequeños cortes. Sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de emociones, tristeza, cansancio, abatimiento, confusión y ansias, pero por sobre todo alegría y esperanza al ver que Murtagh seguía con vida, una felicidad tan potente que borro la persistente sombra de agonía que había ocupado su rostro y sus ojos desde la desaparición del muchacho.

Eragon ladeó una imperceptible sonrisa al ver que el dolor de su amiga cedía, ni siquiera Saphira puede evitar una triste sonrisa.

La espada de Murtagh cayó al piso produciendo un fuerte sonido, ya que sus manos parecían carecer de fuerzas. Toda dureza abandonó su rostro al ver a la chica.

Murtagh… Murtagh estaba allí, no importaba cómo, no importaba por qué, estaba allí y tenía que llegar a él antes que se desvaneciera como un espejismo, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba soñando. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la espalda roja por la sangre, pero en aquel momento no le importó, no existían las heridas ni el dolor, sólo Murtagh.

Sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba Saeth se puso de pie corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida, jamás había tenido tantos motivos, tanto anhelo de correr con tanta fuerza y a la vez sentirse tan débil. Saltó a los brazos de Murtagh y se refugió en ellos, aferrándose a él aún más que si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería que fuera un espejismo, no quería que desapareciera, y por ello tenía que sujetarse a él, retenerlo. En un principió él pareció sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo doblando la intensidad, hundiendo el rostro en el frágil hombro de su amada.

-Por favor, por favor no me digas que estoy soñando –sollozó Saeth sin soltarlo un instante –No quiero despertar. Por favor no desaparezcas.

Murtagh cerró los ojos y le acarició el cabello. Saeth sintió aquellas caricias, no podía estarlo imaginando, pero de alguna forma todo comenzó a perder nitidez. No quería soltar a Murtagh pero la fuerza con que lo sostenía comenzó a menguar, sus manos se aflojaron y todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro. Su voluntad era poderosa, pero no lo suficiente como para seguir ignorando la herida de su espalda que ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Sus piernas le fallaron y abría caído de no ser por que Murtagh la sostenía.

-¡Saeth! –gritó Eragon forcejeando con sus ataduras invisibles sin éxito.

Murtagh lo miró fijamente pero luego susurró unas palabras y la herida en la espala de la chica sanó completamente. No obstante Saeth no despertó, su pecho siguió bajando y subiendo acompasadamente, pero estaba demasiado débil como para reaccionar.

Con delicadeza el muchacho la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a Espina, su dragón.

-Adiós hermano –dijo lanzándole una última mirada a Eragon y subió a Saeth al lomo del dragón, montando tras ella.

Espina alzó vuelo y se dirigió al norte, agitando sus enormes alas.

* * *

Si, si, si, chapter mini, ya lo se, pero no importa por que ahora sigo con otro. Cortito pero amor, no me lo pueden negar, la verdad es que ese abrazo me lo imagino muy gracioso, Saeth corre y salta a los brazos de Murtagh y se caen al suelo, pero bueno, en realidad no se caen jajajaja.

Estuve escribiendo esto mientras escuchaba la canción de Titanic, un verdadero amor, y justo en la parte que dice "You're here, there's no thing I fear" me imagino que se abrazan. Soooooooooooooooo Romantic (L)

Hay que decir que este cap tuvo varias opciones que ya estaban escritas, la primera era así:

_-No... -dijo Murtagh casi sin aire cuando Saeth se desplomó, instantáneamente las barreras que retenían a Eragon se esfumaron._

_Eragon se abalanzó sobre Saeth en vez de aprovechar el momento para atacar a Murtagh, estaba muy débil, pero cuando Murtagh puso una mano para curar la herida de la chica el le ayudó. La herida se cerró por completo y su respiración se volvió regular, sin embargo no despertó, de seguro aún conmocionada por los recientes sucesos._

_Al notar que Eragon le había ayudado, Murtagh le dirigió una mirada sorprendida que pronto se convirtió en odio._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó en tono peligroso pero férreo y sereno._

_Eragon no respondió._

_- ¡DIME POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!! -Murtagh lo empujó con tal fuerza que lo arrojó de espaldas, Eragon podía sentir su odio y sus celos quemándole la mente como fuego._

_-¿Acaso la amas?? EH??? DIMELO MALDITO._

Y bueno, todo muy dramático, pero no me llamaba, no había reencuentro entre Saeth y Murtagh por uqe la boluda se volvía a desmayar ¬¬

la otra era esta:

_- ¿Dónde está Saeth? -dijo Murtagh mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_- ¿Murtagh?_

_Instantáneamente las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia un costado, allí, parada casi a punto de desplomarse, con la armadura manchada de sangre y la espada apenas sostenida estaba Saeth. Sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de emociones, tristeza, cansancio, abatimiento, confusión y ansias, pero por sobre todo alegría y esperanza al ver que Murtagh seguía con vida, una felicidad tan potente que borró la persistente sombra de agonía que había ocupado su rostro y sus ojos desde la desaparición de Murtagh._

_Eragon ladeó una imperceptible sonrisa al ver que el dolor de su amiga cedía, ni siquiera Saphira puede evitar una triste sonrisa._

_La espada de Murtagh cayó al piso produciendo un fuerte sonido, ya que sus manos parecían carecer de fuerzas. Toda dureza abandonó su rostro al ver a la chica._

_Sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba Saeth corrió a los brazos de Murtagh y se refugió en ellos, en un principió el pareció sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo doblando la intensidad, hundiendo el rostro en el frágil hombro de su amada._

_-Creí que estabas muerto, intenté... -la voz de Saeth se ahogó en un llanto retenido._

_Era una imagen extraña el verlos allí abrazados como si no quisieran separarse nunca más, sus figuras recortadas contra una llama verde a sus espaldas que surgía del suelo, y en la lejanía, el ejército batiéndose. Entonces sus labios se unieron en un anhelado beso lleno de amor._

_Se separaron y entonces Saeth vio a Eragon y Saphira inmovilizados._

_-Murtagh... ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué haces esto¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste? Tú me convenciste de que era noble luchar contra mi padre_

_Murtagh miró a Saeth fijamente y por un segundo, Eragon creyó que atacaba su mente, forcejeó con sus ataduras invisibles en un intento por ayudar a su amiga, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que Murtagh hacía era explicarle mediante imágenes lo que acababa de explicarle a Eragon, tal vez incluso más._

_Cuando Murtagh terminó, la mirada de Saeth se tiñó de compasión y acarició el rostro del muchacho con una mano temblorosa._

_-Parece que has caído en lo mismo que yo años atrás -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible._

_-Ven conmigo -le rogó Murtagh sin soltarle la cintura, clavando su intensa mirada en los ojos lilas de Saeth._

_Ella guardó silencio y miró a Eragon, por un momento él tuvo la esperanza de que rechazaría la propuesta, pero sabía que el amor que Saeth sentía por Murtagh se lo impediría, sabía que ella jamás podría contra ello, pues era más fuerte que cualquier juramento que ella pudiera pronunciar. Saeth se arrodilló frente a Eragon y lo abrazó con fuerza, él, sintiendo la mirada de fuego que Murtagh le clavaba, deseó haber podido abrazarla con fuerza rogándole que no lo hiciera, era demasiado doloroso perderla a ella también._

_-No te vallas -le rogó al oído._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo, si me quedo el dolor me desgarraría como ya has comprobado en Ellesmera -Saeth soltó un sollozo y lo abrazó con más fuerza -te juro que jamás levantaría mi espada contra ti, me importas demasiado, pero si algún día se presenta la oportunidad en que debamos cruzar nuestras espadas, no dudes en matarme, no opondré resistencia y me entregaré a tu merced, pero te rugo, no tengas piedad._

_-Saeth..._

_Ella le acarició el rostro con una ternura que dejó a Eragon sin respiración._

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, ya estaba perdida desde la muerte de Jaru, sin embargo tú y Saphira le brindaron luz y esperanza a mi vida durante este tiempo, y por ello estaré eternamente en deuda con ustedes._

_No nos debes nada pequeña_

_La voz de Saphira sonó como una caricia que intentaba apaciguar la mortificada alma de Saeth._

_-Lo siento -sollozó abrazándolo -júrame que harás todo lo que este en tu poder para acabar con mi padre, te lo ruego Eragon, salva a ese él último huevo de ser manejado por un jinete oscuro, ese dragón no merece correr el mismo destino que Jaru o que Espina._

_-Te lo juro -dijo Eragon deseando con todo su corazón poder moverse._

_-Ha sido un honor luchar y vivir a tu lado, chico dragón -le sonrió tristemente -nunca olvides que te quiero -le beso la frente - ni tú tampoco Saphira._

_-Y tú no olvides que yo te quiero a ti_

_Saeth sonrió y luego se acercó sus labios al oído de Eragon -Haré lo que este a mi alcance para rescatar a Murtagh de este cruel destino, no olvides que él no tiene la culpa de ella, como yo no tengo la culpa de mis emociones._

_Eragon sintió un cosquilleo al sentir su respiración en su cuello._

_Saeth se apartó de él y se refugió nuevamente en los brazos de Murtagh._

_Murtagh la tomó en sus brazos y juntos montaron en espina y se alejaron._

Pero esta me pareció muy descorazonada para mi pobre Eragoncito, así que hice una combinación de ambas, por que de alguna forma Saeth tenía que ir con Murtagh a Uru'baen (cosa de trama). Hice el reencuentro amoroso y entonces la noqueé así la pobre no tenía que tomas la difícil decisión de elegir entre Murtagh y Eragon, yo elegí por ella jajajaja XD

Buen, los dejo besos gente, pónganse románticos ajajja


	23. Reencarnación

Imágenes confusas cruzaban la mente de Saeth, una tras otra. Un enorme dragón rojo se alzaba sobre los Llanos Ardientes, pero entonces el escenario cambiaba y las escamas del dragón se volvían violetas, brillando como gemas preciosas.

Jarsha, el niño de Farthen Dúr estaba parado en medio de tinieblas, ella intentaba acercarse a él, pero un muro invisible se lo impedía, entonces Jarsha gritaba de dolor y caía de rodillas, las sombras lo cubrían, Saeth lograba atravesar el muro y al llegar al niño descubría que ahora era ella de niña, llorando sobre el cuerpo de Jaru. Un elfo la miraba y decía "Protégelo", ella volvía a mirar a la niña y era Jarsha nuevamente, sólo que sus rasgos comenzaban a tomar forma élfica. Un rugido poderoso resonó en su mente y entonces alguien la llamó.

-¡Saeth¡Saeth! Despierta.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un rostro familiar. Murtagh la miraba con preocupación.

Murtagh… entonces no lo había soñado, él en verdad estaba vivo, estaba con ella. Aún con su corazón latiendo fuertemente lo abrazó, feliz de tenerlo con ella, de que fuera su rostro quien la despertaba de su pesadilla, y de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo desde su muerte.

-Estás vivo –dijo sintiendo que volvía a llorar, pero no se avergonzaba de ello, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría –Te amo, no me dejes nunca más.

Murtagh sonrió y se separó de ella tomándole el rostro con las manos aún enguantadas, seguía teniendo la armadura. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los acarició sin llegar a besarla, como siempre hacía, entonces la besó.

Saeth cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, aquel beso tan anhelado, tan extrañado, aquel que había creído nunca más poder sentir.

-Yo también te amo –susurró Murtagh en su oído.

-Creí que… la ropa… creí que te había perdido. Pero estás aquí –sonrió y le acarició el rostro, sin embargo la expresión de Mutagh se volvió seria y evitó su mirada.

-Nunca morí… fue todo una trampa de los gemelos, ellos simularon su muerte y la mía… luego me embrujaron y me llevaron a Uru'baen.

Saeth volvió a abrazarlo y recorrió con la mirada la habitación era lujosa y le parecía extrañamente familiar. La cama adoselada en la que estaba recostada tenía cortinas de tul lila, la habitación tenía una gran cantidad de adornos en la gama de los violetas y lilas, y contaba con cierto aire infantil, como si fuera el cuarto de una niña. En un rincón, sobre una estantería vio una muñeca de tela muy remendada y una serie de juguetes tallados en madera, dragones en su mayoría. Se separó levemente de Murtagh y siguió contemplando la habitación, cada vez con más aprensión. Todo lucía impecable, pero aún así tenía un aspecto de abandono, como si no hubiese sido tocado en mucho tiempo.

Sobre la mesa de luz descansaba un libro de cuentos infantiles, y de la pared colgaba un fairth con un pequeño dragón violeta. Para contradecir el esquema infantil había, sobre una mesa, una colección de armas, listas para ser usadas, junto a esta, sobre una silla, una armadura pequeña. Sabía por qué aquel cuarto le había parecido tan familiar en un principio.

-Murtagh… -el hecho de que apareciera montado en un dragón rojo comenzaba a cobrar importancia, luego de recuperarse de la alegría de verlo con vida.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y siguió evitando su mirada.

-¿Eres un jinete de mi padre? –dijo intentando controlarse.

-Él sabe nuestros nombres verdaderos Saeth, el mío y el de Espina –clavó sus ojos en ella y le dejó entrar en su mente, mostrándole todo lo que había sucedido desde que fuera capturado. Las torturas por haber escapado de Uru'baen, el momento en que Espina nació, los entrenamientos, los duros entrenamientos, mucho más violentos de los que los suyos jamás habían sido.

Saeth cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de Murtagh, sentía una terrible pena por su situación.

-Has caído en lo mismo que yo años atrás. Pero la diferencia es que a mi no me obligaban.

-Lamento haberte traído aquí –susurró besando sus manos.

Saeth no respondió inmediatamente, sino que tomó las manos de Murtagh para ganar tiempo. Era verdad que le aterraba regresar a Uru'baen, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado que su niñez no había sido tan terrible como quería hacerse creer, habría sido inmensamente peor despertar y no encontrar a Murtagh a su lado, descubrir que había vuelto a perderlo

-Yo habría lamentado que no me trajeras contigo, a dónde sea –respondió –Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a esto…

Alguien golpeó la puerta. El corazón de Saeth se detuvo, demasiados recuerdos recurrían a su mente al estar en su habitación, en su verdadera habitación.

-Adelante –comandó Murtagh, igual de tenso que ella.

Un hombre de baja estatura, delgado y con el cabello negro atado en una prolija coleta abrió la puerta.

-El rey pide que la princesa se aliste y vaya a verlo a la sala del trono –dejó un hermoso vestido negro y algo más de ropa sobre el mueble más cercano e hizo una reverencia entes de marcharse.

El rey… ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no era llamada ante su presencia? Sintiendo las piernas de gelatina se puso de pie y caminó hasta el vestido. Volvió a mirar el fairth de Jaru y sintió que se le empañaban los ojos. La última vez que había sido llamada ante su presencia su dragón había estado con ella.

Dejó a Murtagh en la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, donde la esperaba una enorme tina llena de agua tibia. Esta vez ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo, no prestó atención a las especias y los perfumes, ni disfrutó del agua cálida, tan sólo procuró quitarse la suciedad de la batalla de su cuerpo ya sanado, de seguro gracias a Murtagh, se secó y se colocó el vestido.

A diferencia de lo que habría esperado no estaba aterrada, estaba nerviosa, muy inquieta. Secó su cabello con magia, tal como solía hacer de niña, cuando se preparaba cada mañana con ayuda de su nana. Dejó que el cabello callera sobre sus hombros, sin hacerle ningún retoque, no quería prepararse, quería reprimir sus viejas rutinas que amenazaban con controlarla. Salió del cuarto de baño a toda velocidad y sin poderlo evitar, abrazó a Murtagh con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo cerca a cada momento, y en aquel instante necesitaba de la seguridad que le daba su presencia.

-¿Lista?

Saeth asintió y le tomó del brazo, dejando que el la guiara fuera de la habitación, a través de los corredores del castillo levemente iluminados con magia similar a la que había en Farthen Dür. Bajaron por una escalera de caracol y finalmente llagaron frente a las labradas puertas de entrada a la sala del trono. De color ébano y con picoportes de oro con forma de dragón, tan imponentes como las recordaba, aún que un poco menos grandes de lo que parecían cuando era sólo una niña.

Los soldados apostados a cada lado hicieron una reverencia y sin decir palabra ni quebrar su postura firme abrieron las puertas con un fuerte ruido chirriante.

Levantando la vista lentamente Saeth dio un paso, finalmente estaba allí, en Uru'baen, se enfrentaría a su padre luego de tantos años ¿Qué e haría¿La torturaría¿La encarcelaría¿O la obligaría a servirle tal como había hecho con Murtagh?

Otro paso. Su calzado resonó en el salón. Un paso más. Presionó un poco más el brazo de Murtagh. La fuerza que la detenía pareció ceder y sus pasos se volvieron algo más ligeros, sin embargo evitaba mirar al frente.

Se detuvieron frente al trono cincelado en alguna clase de roca color oscuro con una enorme ala de respaldo y dos cabezas de dragón como apoyabrazos, resaltando el ala, las garras y las cabezas amenazantes con oro.

-Me alegra ver que has regresado a casa hija mía –dijo una engañosamente amable y familiar voz –Cuanto sufrimiento le has traído a tu padre con tu partida.

Saeth alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de Galbatorix que sonreía con los brazos abiertos, tenía aquella mirada tan atrayente, controladora, irresistible. Vestía un traje oscuro de cuello alto y una capa negra, y su barba, que según Saeth recordaba era negra, estaba salpicada con algunas canas, sin embargo lucía tan vigoroso como antes.

-Pero eso ya no importa –continuó, bajando del trono –estás aquí ahora –miró a Murtagh –gracias por traerme a mi hija de regreso Murtagh hijo de Morzan.

Murtagh hizo una tiesa reverencia, al llegar había sido castigado por dejar escapar a Eragon y Saphira.

-Has cambiado Saeth –dijo Galbatorix contemplándola –la última vez que te vi eran tan sólo una niña, pero ahora eres una mujer, radiante, poderosa.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo padre –respondió tensamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la amabilidad del rey, ni el poder de sus ojos oscuros. Si que sabía hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, y lo peor era que comenzaba a engañarla.

-Oh, no me trates como si no conocieras a tu padre –La tomó por los hombros, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –Te pareces tanto a tu madre… -por primera vez Saeth vio flaquear la imagen de su padre, pero sólo un segundo, luego la creíble pantalla de felicidad actuada volvió a interponerse ente ambos, era como si por un segundo su máscara se hubiera deslizado por su rostro para luego regresar a la posición inicial –Me he enterado que has sufrido cierta debilidad durante el último año –continuó colocando los brazos en su espalda -Me temo que eso en gran parte es mi culpa, pero todo ha sido por tu bien, por el amor de un padre a su hija. Del rey a su pequeña princesa.

Saeth recordó entonces lo que había dicho Durza _"Esto es obra de tu padre. En parte. Aún que supongo que deberías agradecerle"_

Iba a descubrirlo, realmente iba a descubrirlo, lo que su padre le había hecho, la razón por la que aquel desgarrante dolor azotaba su cuerpo mientras viajaba con Eragon.

-¿Qué me ha sucedido¿Por qué…?

-Eso lo averiguarás muy pronto, paciencia hija mía.

Paciencia hija mía… a su mente acudió la imagen de su padre enseñándole magia y diciendo _"Paciencia hija mía, paciencia"._ Luchó por evadir el recuerdo de lo que había visto tras la batalla de Farthen Dür: Ella, de niña, corriendo felizmente a los brazos de su padre, besándolo en la mejilla y diciéndole cuánto lo quería, jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de su padre, una sonrisa real, como nunca vería en la realidad.

-Murtagh, espera aquí, esto es algo que sólo mi hija puede ver.

Murtagh volvió a tensarse y cruzó una mirada con Saeth. Ella asintió levemente y soltó su brazo avanzando hacia su padre.

-Como usted ordene, mi rey –respondió el jinete.

Galbatorix lo ignoró y colocó una mano en la espalda de su hija, guiándola a través de una cortina tras el trono. El siguiente pasillo era más oscuro que el resto y Saeth no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había cometido un error al acceder, sin embargo ¿Qué otra opción habría tenido? Siempre estaba indefensa bajo aquellos ojos oscuros y manipuladores.

-Como ya sabes la magia de tu padre es poderosa, conozco secretos mi niña y los he utilizado en tu beneficio, por que se que has sufrido mucho. Y como tu padre estoy aquí para sanar tu heridas y secar tus lágrimas.

Saeth asintió ante la gentil sonrisa que le dedicó el rey. Entonces miró al frente, habían llegado a una enorme sala, cubierta en penumbras, a excepción de un ancho rayo de luz proveniente de una gran abertura en el techo. Se escucharon ruidos entre la oscuridad. La chica sintió que Galbatorix, parado tras ella colocaba sus manos en sus hombros.

Una voz familiar resonó en su mente, más potente de lo que nunca la había oído.

"_¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas?"_

Saeth miró sorprendida, su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. Sabría quien era, finalmente sabría quien era. Hubo movimiento en las sombras frente a ellos, hasta que lentamente la figura comenzó a acercarse. Una enorme garra entró en la zona iluminada, a la que le siguió el resto del cuerpo del dragón violeta, las escamas brillando incandescentemente.

-Jaru…

* * *

QueeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FIN!

A re jajaja. ¿Les gustó o no¿Se lo esperaban? Ahora tiene sentido el título, a que siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Bueno, tengo que dar mis agradecimientos a todos los buenos que me dejaron reviews:

Azamy-Delacour

Raihen

silent-movie

Nyirvis M'erri

ale!!

Y la boba de Mey a re jajajaj mentiiiiiiiiiiiiraaaaaaa

les agradesco sus muestras de apoyo y que sigan el fic tan fielmente, es emocionante abrir mi bandeja de correo electrónico y descubrir que hay un nuevo mensaje que dice "Nuevo review" Bueeeeeno, no dice específicamente así, pero creo que mi punto está aclarado. Y no teman mis fieles lectores!!! Pronto encontrarán la continuación, Empire (aún que no se si se va a llamar así...)( SIN AYUDA DE PAOLINI!! po que todabía no publicó el libro ¬¬.

Y seeeeeee, no se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

Les esperanmuchas sorpresas. ¿Que sucede con esta extraña enfermedad de Saeth¿Permanecerá Saeth junto a Galbatorix¿Se casará finalmente con Orik? jajajaja eso no iba jajaja ¿Cómo reaccionarán ustedes al encontrar una Saeth No loca y de muy buen humor¿Qué papel pinta Jarsha en todo esto¿Quien es el elfo del sueño de Saeth¿Me cansaré y entraré a reevivir a Brom, Ajihad Durza y todos los que se murieron¿Cuál es el gran secreto de Selene¿O era Selena? afff, que desastre. ¿Galbatorix seguirá así de bueno y empezará a saltar por el bosque juntando flores para llevárselas a Eragon¿Qué pasa con la profecía del hombre gato? jajaja, sory pero es muy gracioso, hombre gato XD ¿Habrá un enfrentamiento entre Murtagh y Eragon¿Saeth tendrá que finalmente ELEGIR ENTRE MURTAGH Y ERAGON¿Se acordará alguien de Katrina? jaja ¿El cielo es azul¿O es celeste o negro? afff, me voyyyyy. Les dejo un adelanto... pera que improviso...

_-¡Puedo salvarlo¡Tiene que haber alguna forma! –rugió Saeth entre desesperada y furiosa, estaba tan claro para ella ¿Por qué no lo podían comprender? _

_El hombre la miró seriamente, con una mirada levemente compasiva. _

_-Has caído en lo mismo que tu madre. _

_El rostro de la chica perdió todo rastro de aquella fogosa decisión y pareció que su cuerpo se aflojaba. Era verdad, había caído en lo mismo de su madre. _

_----------------- _

_-¡No te dejaré hacerle lo mimo que hiciste conmigo! –gritó Saeth furiosa. _

_Galbatorix no le respondió, sino que le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta con la espalda erguida. _

_-¡Escúchame¡No dejaré que arruines su vida¡Antes tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver! _

_Su padre se detuvo, con una mano en el marco de la puerta, agachó la cabeza, para luego enfrentar sus refulgentes ojos lilas. _

_-No tienes mucho tiempo –dijo con voz ronca. Su mano se deslizó por la madera entonces volvió a darle ala espalda y se marchó, dejándola sola, con la realidad de su respuesta pesando sobre sus frágiles hombros. _

_----------------_

_¡Este es el día! –anunció Saeth y su voz se elevó por sobre las filas de sus hombres. Montada sobre Jaru recorrieron la primera fila de soldados -¡Aquí, al final, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado¡Aquí aún puedo ver en sus rostros el miedo que ha desconsolado a muchos! –Continuó -¡Mis hermanos, aquellos que me tendieron una mano en mi peor momento¡Todos sabemos que existe la libertad en este mundo¡Pero hemos aprendido que vale la pena luchar por ella! –Recorrió con los ojos los rostros de sus compañeros, aquellos que la seguirían hasta su último respiro -¡Y yo les digo, futuros héroes de Algaësía¡Qué prefiero morir como una mujer libre! –Vociferó y se oyó un bramido de miles de voces y el sonido de los puños enguantados en metal golpeando las armaduras, a los que se unió un poderoso rugido de Jaru -¡Estamos aquí para hacer historia¡Todos ustedes han crecido en esta tierra¡No permitan que se las arrebaten!_

QUE PODER DE IMPROVISACIÓN JAJAJAJJA ammmmmmmm

bueno gente, los dejooooooooooooo

adiosessssss

xValx


End file.
